CBI Australia
by FiascoWay
Summary: The Mentalist re-imagined as having been set in Australia. Post Red John but with the familiar CBI Crew. Patrick Jane returns to the CBI after a long absence to finally confront life after Red John and discover how Lisbon fits into that life. Being in Australia, thing's are somewhat more laid back than in the canon version. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**CBI Australia - Chapter 1** _Stranded like a runaway, lost at sea_

Patrick Jane stood outside the familiar entrance of the Canberra Bureau of Investigation. His heart was racing and he felt an unfamiliar panic climbing up from his hindbrain and threatening to overwhelm him completely. His hands clenched unconsciously as he struggled to force the feeling back down. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. He took a slow deep breath and repeated the mantra that had sustained his recent decision to return to the CBI; _"Fake it till you make it"_.

He turned his face toward the sun and inhaled another deep breath. A melange of familiar scents assailed him; dust, eucalyptus, petrol fumes, coffee, traces of perfume and deodorant left by freshly showered and shaved CBI workers beginning the day. It was the smell of the building which had been his only true home for over 10 years. He had been gone for well over a year but at least thus far nothing had changed. Even this early the sun was warm and he could feel the ultraviolet rays begin to burn his skin.

Jane carefully schooled his features until they displayed an easy sangfroid and then adjusted the set of his newly purchased suit jacket. He picked up the paper shopping bag resting on the ground next to him and with a smile he walked jauntily towards the entrance. He was for all appearances a man who was trouble free, at peace with the world. He breezed past Dinesh the Uniform Protection security guard and up to the 5th floor, home of the Serious Crimes Unit.

He made his way towards the team area, pausing just before he would attract their notice. He took a long moment to survey the team. Wayne was reading the sports section of the Canberra Times, hunting the back pages for any mention of his beloved AFL team, the Western Bulldogs. Kimball sat opposite him, absorbed with some minor paper work, by look of it a recently closed case. At the next pod Grace was industriously reconciling travel expenses on her corporate card, a task that was the bane of their existence given their extensive travel schedule. Jane craned his neck a little further and caught sight of Teresa hunched over her laptop. She sat at the long table that was the only concession to her status as team leader an open plan office allowed.

Squaring his shoulders Jane stepped forward. "Hi gang" he chirped stopping a few metres short of their desks. Grace was the first to react.

"Patrick!" She squealed before wrapping him in a bone crushing hug that actually rocked him backwards a few steps and nearly made him drop his bag.

"Grace" he returned. "You look as lovely as ever". Wayne was quick to join them and thumped Jane hard in the shoulder.

"Tarzan returns!" he chuckled, using a nickname that Jane had rather hoped he had been forgotten during his absence.

"Riggsey!" Jane returned warmly. He hastily set his burden down and turned a mock serious look at Cho who had remained seated.

"Grand Master Cho, inscrutable as ever I see"

One side of Cho's mouth quirked infinitesimally upwards in acknowledgment. "So are you back or is this just a friendly visit?"

"Straight to the heart of the matter as always. Well I ah, nothing decided either way yet, to be honest. Have to suss out the boss for one thing."

As one the team turned to look at Lisbon in the corner of the room. She appeared to be engrossed with something on her screen and hadn't even looked up despite the commotion. Jane couldn't help but chuckle as he noted the subtle tension in her shoulders. She knew he was here, all right.

"I'll deal with Teresa in a minute but before that I have a little something for each of you, kind of a thank you for having put up with me over all those years we were chasing after, well, you know who. I know I left with nary a word of goodbye but I meant no slight on you. I just had to deal with... Stuff. So again, thank you and please accept these small tokens that in no way can make amends for what a pain in the arse I've been." Jane reached into the bag at his feet and began to hand out presents with a broad smile.

Grace received a beautiful gold chain from which an irregularly shaped black opal was suspended. Riggsby received a matching pair of black opal cufflinks. At their protest at the magnitude of the gifts Jane was characteristically dismissive. "I spent a bit of time in Lightning Ridge. Someone owed me a favour and I got these in return".

Next he reached into his bag and pulled out three used books. With a sly smile he placed them on the desk in front of Cho. "I know you've read these but I thought you might like them anyway". Kimball struggled to maintain his stoic expression as he reverently inspected the books.

"Dude", Riggsby scoffed, holding up his expensive cufflinks ," looks like you got jibbed!"

Cho didn't even look up from his examination of a paperback entitled _Illywhacker_. "Three signed first edition Peter Carey books, I'll take that any day over a pair of cufflinks I'd never wear".

Jane bantered back and forth with the team for a few minutes asking how things were and talking vaguely of his travels. Grace insisted they all catch up for drinks after work and he readily assented. He passed on his new mobile number and then walked towards Lisbon's desk.

When Lisbon heard Grace's greeting of Jane she was instantly seized by a mixture of dread and excitement. After a quick glance to ascertain her erstwhile consultant really had returned she ducked down behind her monitor and tried to sort through her conflicted feelings. One part of her wanted to rush up and enclose him in a fierce hug and another wanted to ignore him entirely for having left her without so much as a thank you or goodbye.

He'd left her on the day he'd finally convinced Lorelei Martin to give up Red John. On a day of frantic calls, hasty coordination with the Metropolitan Police, a mad scramble to get to the house all the while praying that Red John would be there, that it would all be finally over. That day, how it all went down, was burnt into her memory…

 _The quiet suburban street is filled with police cars and noise. Amidst the chaos a couple of heavily armed SOG operatives have Red John cuffed and on the ground. Lisbon and the rest of the team are securing their firearms when Jane walks calmly past his colleagues and towards his nemesis. The jacket draped across his right arm falls away revealing a .38 revolver._

 _Lisbon remembers how brightly the sun is shining, the azure haze of the cloudless sky, the unnatural calm radiating from Jane as he levels the pistol at Red John's head from less than a metre away. The sound washes out as she sees the SOGs react to the unexpected threat by training their weapons on Jane, mouths moving soundlessly as they shout at him to put down his weapon. A sick dread falls on Lisbon, manifesting as a sharp pain in the chest. She knows the Special Operations Group is a hair trigger from gunning Jane down and by the look of him he just doesn't care._

 _The SOGs are shouting but Lisbon can't hear them. Jane is staring at Red John, his finger tightening on the trigger. Fear distorts Red John's features as he stares death in the face. She calls Patrick's name, the cry wrenched out of her. Her hearing abruptly returns and she shouts his name again and is shocked by the pain, the need in her voice. Jane reacts as if shot, his head whips around and unerringly makes eye contact with her. His shoulders slump and in an instant his composure shatters. He looks lost, betrayed, like a small child plucked from the safety of its family. He mouths the words "I'm sorry" though to whom is unclear. Then his arm falls to his side and the revolver drops to the ground. The next instant Wayne and Kimball grab him and hustle him away from the SOGs._

 _Teresa heaves a shuddering breath to wrest back control of her emotions and then does what she's been doing since the age of 12. Pushing her feelings aside and taking charge. She has to re-direct the SOGs attention back to Red John, cover for Jane, ensure the scene is secured from public bystanders, make the revolver disappear, work out a story with Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby; the list is endless._

 _It's hours later before she has a chance to catch her breath. Cho is at her side telling her that Patrick has vanished. She nods tightly, just another piece of information she will have to process later. She notices Jane's discarded jacket and moves to pick it up. His keys and phone are still in the pockets. Part of her wonders if he will ever come back for it. It's an easier thought to deal with than the question of whether she will ever see him again._

 _That evening she receives an anonymous text._

 _"_ I'm OK but I need some space to get my head straight. It might take some time. I'm sorry for everything… You've been my true and dearest friend for longer than I care to think and you deserve so much better.

 _Lisbon stares at the text. Her sense of overwhelming relief is tempered by a powerful desire to smash the phone against the wall as poor substitute for tearing her maddening consultant a new one._

Lisbon blinked at the memories. She had thought of Jane as a close friend too yet not a word had passed between them since that day. His phone had been in his jacket so she couldn't call him. The month after his departure had been exhausting. Lisbon spent it worrying, fretting, fighting constant battles to protect Jane from the consequences of threatening a man with an unlicensed firearm.

She had slept badly, plagued by strange and disquieting dreams. All the while wondering where he was, what he was doing, who he was with… When his first postcard arrived she was amazed at the sense of relief she felt. It was addressed to the team and mailed to the CBI office. It was a postcard from Coff's Harbour that featured the Big Banana. Jane had written a couple of pithy lines about the tourist trap and assured everyone he was well. It was the first of many they would receive from Jane as he made a rambling circuit of the island continent.

A/N: I'm somewhat nervous with this story as I've decided to set it in Australia to play with how that might change the characters. Hopefully people don't find that too off putting. If it helps remember that Simon Baker himself is Australian so picturing Jane as an Aussie shouldn't be too much of a stretch. The concept of Jane sending post cards as he travels around Australia is a shout out to Hardly Loquacious' amazing _Long Lost, Long Last_ story. Check it out if you haven't read it already. Likewise the idea that Jane could have been a beach bum is inspired by both Simon Baker himself and the writings of SpaceAnJl (who sadly hasn't written Mentalist fanfiction for some time).

As always, feedback is desired, cherished and responded to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 –** ** _In a silvertop to her door_**

 _Disclaimer: This story is a minor embellishment to the brilliant work of Bruno Heller and co._

Lisbon listened to her colleagues as they gossiped and chattered with Jane as if he'd never left. Bastard. And yet her traitor heart was feeling something dangerously close to happiness at his unexpected visit. Well, he could come to her. She had her pride after all. She tried once more to concentrate on her resourcing report when she caught his approach in her peripheral vision.

With an effort Lisbon forced herself to relax and leaned back in her chair, though knowing Jane it was likely a futile exercise.

"Well look what the cat dragged in", she drawled. Jane came to a tentative halt a couple of metres in front of her desk and she took the time to give him a frank appraisal. The man standing in front of her looked similar to 'her Jane' but there had been changes. He was in better shape and the new suit and crisp shirt were a significant upgrade on his old slept in look. His hair was a little more blonde, no doubt from sun exposure which had also left his face with a deeper tan and a few more lines. The overall effect was a man who was older but healthier. She could almost picture him presenting a weather forecast on TV. He wore a sheepish smile but it was just one of his many facades and gave no clue as to his real emotions. He looked sleek and trim, not so much something the cat had dragged in as a cat who had returned after a long absence as if nothing had happened at all. "You look good", she finally conceded. "What brings you back to the humble offices of the CBI?"

"You look good too, Teresa. I missed you, I missed this place", he replied. Lisbon said nothing, her face carefully neutral. Jane knew she was using one of her favourite interrogation tactics but that made it no less effective. This was ridiculous; he was actually starting to feel nervous. "I uh, got you something", he blurted, taking one final item from his bag and placing it on Lisbon's desk.

It was beautiful antique hexagonal box with an inlaid shamrock pattern around the border. Jane watched apprehensively as Lisbon continued to regard him for a moment before she reached forward and pulled it close. She transferred her attention to the box, taking the time to run her fingers over the polished finish. Glancing up at Jane she flipped the lid open. Inside was an antique silver hairbrush, burnished to a high sheen and covered in intricate patterns around a central theme of a sylvan woman brushing the hair of small girl.

A small gasp of appreciation escaped her lips as she picked up the brush and examined it more closely. Perhaps it was her imagination but the woman in the picture looked a little like her mother and she felt transported back to being a little girl with her mother drying and then brushing her hair after a bath. Lisbon felt her eyes start to mist over and quickly shook herself. She was still angry at Jane but as usual he had found the perfect gesture and threatened to derail her planned line of conversation. The damnable man had a knack.

She wanted to say that the gift was too expensive and that she couldn't accept it but the words died in her mouth. She liked the brush too much to want to give it up. Besides, he owed her this much at least for the trouble and heartache he had brought to her life.

Jane's shy smile broadened as he watched the play of Lisbon's emotions. "It's Irish Silver", he told her. "Mid 18th century and with an unbroken provenance stretching back to the First Fleet. Completely functional too. When I came across it I just knew it would be perfect for you. Go on, give it a try".

Lisbon hesitated but Jane just cranked up the wattage of his smile until she couldn't help but reciprocate. Turning her head a little she ran the brush through her hair. It fit her hand perfectly and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of it caressing her scalp. After a few strokes she remembered herself and felt a blush start to creep forward from the back of her neck. She cleared her throat and started rummaging through one of her trays. "I've got something for you too", she husked. She came up with a key chain and tossed it to Jane. "I had your, Volvo, stored in long term parking". She scribbled an address on a post it note and handed it to him. "Here's the address, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see it gone".

"Teresa, I'm touched!" said Patrick, clutching the keys to his chest. You kept her safe all this time."

"I probably should have left it on the street", Lisbon grumbled. Its not like anyone would steal an old Volvo".

Jane chuckled, as he picked up the threads of an old argument. "Come now Teresa, you don't have to refer to it in that tone of voice. You make it sound like one of those box shaped horrors from the 70s rather than the classic sports car it is. The p1800s is an icon, The Saint drove an 1800! "

"Yeah in the 60s! Nowadays it performs about as well as Roger Moore."

"Harsh Teresa , very harsh. Frankly I expected better from a petrol head like you **."**

Lisbon didn't bother correcting the label. "Well anyway, now you can collect it and god help the honest drivers of Canberra with you back behind its wheel. I'm curious though, what did you drive when you went walkabout?"

"You'll love it", Jane enthused. Look right down there, he said pointing through the window behind her. She turned around and looked down to where he was pointing. Lisbon frowned in confusion, all she could see was a beat up old camper van with a surfboard on the roof.

"There's nothing down there but a beat up old VW".

Jane looked pained. "That my dear is a Volkswagen Type 2 transporter. See how the front wind screen is actually two separate pieces? That means it's the original 1967 release. There wouldn't be more than a dozen like those in all Australia". He threw here a challenging look, "It's a classic".

"Of course it is, Patrick" said Lisbon, "though most of us would just call it a Kombi and wonder when you'd turned into a hippy. Where did you find it, in Nimbin?"

Jane didn't bother responding, content to give Lisbon an affectionate look. She considered him carefully and shook her head ruefully. He'd done it again, she realised. Won his way back into her affections though she had every reason to be pissed at him. She tried to regain some of her righteous anger but it wouldn't come. Truth be told she was very happy to see him, even if it was to only be for a little while.

"You never answered my question", she said slowly. Is this a social call or something more?"

"I talked to Gale Bertram yesterday", Jane admitted.

"Really", said Lisbon, her sense of wellbeing slipping away.

"Yes. It was quite productive. He said he'd be very happy to have me back".

"Just like that". The tension in her voice was unmistakeable.

"Essentially, yes. For double my old salary. I guess he figured the close rates could use a boost".

"We're not as helpless as you think", said Lisbon indignantly. "For the record our close percentage barely dropped after you left!"

"Of course it didn't", Jane hastily reassured her. I wasn't talking about the percentage, however, but the _rate_. You run the best team in all of the CBI so of course you would have solved the cases in the end, it's just that my particular skill set would have allowed you to get there a lot faster. Think how many more murders you can solve with me back on the team!" He tried a cocky smile but the woman glaring at him wouldn't have a bar of it.

"So that's it. You're back on my team and I don't even have a say". Lisbon slowly shook her head. He'd barely been back for 10 minutes and she was back on the roller coaster, one minute wanting nothing more than to hug the man and the next minute wanting to punch him right in his arrogant face. Worse, she could feel the conversation starting to veer out of control, for truth be told she could think of nothing she wanted more than for him to come back to the team, for things to be back to some semblance of how they were. She just wished she'd been the one consulted.

Jane's smile faded as he saw the effect of his words. He hastened to make amends. "Of course you have a say, Teresa". I told Gale that my return was conditional on your approval and that he wasn't to put any pressure on you." Jane's expression turned serious, and he stared intently at Lisbon. "If, if you don't want me back I would understand, you know. I just walked out on you after all, left a lot of loose ends behind. That can't have been easy and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you but I, I just couldn't stay."

Somewhat mollified, Lisbon gave a resigned sigh that was more for show than anything else. "I, we, do want you back", she said softly. She stood up decisively and walked around her desk, right hand extended. She quirked a smile. "Welcome back, Patrick". Jane smiled at the offered hand and then swiftly stepped inside her reach and enfolded her in a warm hug. Lisbon only resisted for a second before reciprocating in earnest. She was tired of denying herself even the smallest of her desires and he'd been gone a long time. She allowed herself a few seconds in his embrace, savouring the return of her dear friend and then leaned back a little. "Double your old salary eh, given the pittance you used to be on that would almost put you on par with one of us!"

Jane let go of Lisbon and smiled. A little overwhelmed, they both stepped back from each other and sought a little space. Lisbon returned to her report and Jane wandered over to the kitchen area for a soothing cup of tea. A quick search of the cupboards revealed that most of his stash had been consumed so he made do with a standard Dilmah teabag. Rooting around the mug shelf Jane was pleased to find the oversized teacup and saucer Lisbon had once given him for his birthday. As he allowed his tea to steep he was gratified to see the biscuit jar had been refilled. A scotch finger quickly came to rest on the edge of the saucer.

Suitably resourced Jane made his way to the worn leather couch set in the corner of the floor. He gave a snort of amusement when he saw that someone had placed a Ken doll in a 3 piece suit against the centre cushion. It had been posed with its stiff arms behind its head, a clear parody of one of Jane's favourite positions. Jane pondered for a second. It wasn't outside of the bounds of possibility that Lisbon was responsible but he suspected someone from Russell's Organised Crime team. This was more their style and it was a also subtle dig at Lisbon and her teaml. On further thought this was certainly the brainchild of Russell himself, though no doubt he'd have one of his team do the dirty work. Jane made a note to be equally creative when he returned the compliment.

Moving the doll to the side he sat down with a sigh of contentment and took stock of the familiar surrounds. During his long absence he had grown to miss a lot of things from his life at the CBI and his couch was near the very top of that list. Its strategic location in the corner allowed him to monitor the ebb and flow of office life at his leisure. To his right were the two desk pods that were home to his fellow members of the SCU. Jane shared a pod with Grace, though he rarely sat at his desk and barely even knew how to power up his computer. Its main purpose was to house his eclectic reading matter.

To his left was Lisbon's desk. The best thing about his couch, Jane reflected, was when he lay back on it all he had to do was turn his head to the left to surreptitiously observe his best friend. With a sigh he did just that before sitting up in surprise when he noticed what was on the crime board situated between his couch and the corner of the office. Someone, he suspected Grace, had stuck a large map of Australia to the board and then pinned a bunch of postcards onto it. His post cards; the ones he had sent to his old colleagues as he passed through each town on his journey. The cards had been pinned to the location he had sent them from and were a quirky chronicle of his trip around the country.

He stepped closer and examined the board intently. He noted with relief that three very specific postcards were missing. He'd sent the cards in order to both reassure his team mates that he was OK and in order to maintain a connection with them. They had grown from work mates to the only true friends he had and he wasn't willing to completely let that go. Despite how he had felt he'd ensured his cards were light hearted. He'd gone to some effort to pick the silliest, most whimsical cards and he only wrote a light sentence or two on the back of each before sending them off to Kimball, Wayne, Grace or Teresa. Initially he had tried to rotate recipients fairly evenly but had soon found that Lisbon was in his thoughts a great deal more than the others and she had received the lion's share of cards. She had also been the recipient of the three cards that were missing. The ones that he had sent in envelopes to ensure that his words would remain for her eyes alone.

To see all of his cards faithfully collected was a little overwhelming. He really hadn't expected to be welcomed back as warmly as he was and part of him was astonished that the team had retained their affection for him even after he stopped being a useful asset for closing cases. He looked back towards the team and was surprised to see all of them looking at him with grins on their faces. Jane shook his head, he must really have been overwhelmed to have missed being the centre of attention.

"Enough work for one day! He announced. Picking up his tea cup he swept out of the room. He pitched his voice loud enough to reach a certain boss hiding behind a spreadsheet, "I'll see you all for drinks tonight".

A/N: For some reason I had a brief crisis of confidence with continuing the story which is silly because your reviews were very encouraging. Thanks again for your patience and I should have another chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** \- _Tonight, I'll lose my head_

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. The length of this chapter got away from me so apologies for the long read...**

It was 7pm and Lisbon was still at her desk going through training reports that weren't even due for another two weeks. The others had left early, keen to reconnect with Jane over drinks. Socialising with Jane was generally fun and on those rare occasions where he indulged in a few too many and really let himself go they could become the stuff of legend. Her team had tried to drag her along but she'd resisted, falling back to her standard excuse of too much work. It was only partially successful as Grace had extracted a promise to join them later.

Lisbon started shutting down her laptop. 'Later' was well and truly upon her and in any case she hadn't been productive for the last hour. Teresa was a woman at war with herself. Part of her longed for the camaraderie of drinks with her team (and especially Jane if she was being honest with herself) and another part wanted time to process this sudden and significant change in her life. After an absence, a painful absence of a year and half Jane was back; come Monday morning he would be part of her team again.

Could things return to how they were before Jane took off with Lorelei and the subsequent arrest of Red John? Did she even want to go back to how things were? A lot had happened in her life since then. Lisbon knew within herself she had changed, was a different person to the Senior Agent all too often finding herself trailed in the wake of a brilliant but profoundly damaged man.

Professionally Jane's absence had been a good thing. After the initial damage control period of protecting him from the consequences of his actions (again) she'd been free to focus on solid, professional, not to mention clever and insightful police work. As complaints and shaky confessions were replaced with solid evidence and air tight cases Lisbon was able to mend many of the bridges that were all but burnt thanks to Jane's intransigence.

Her close rates remained incredibly high and while yes, her team might have taken an extra few days or even a week to solve a case there were other compensations. Her relations with local police bodies greatly improved with all the benefits that came from that. Additionally, their court appearances now became straight forward formalities saving many days of interstate travel as trials closed early or went straight to sentencing.

Her team's reputation soared as their peers and colleagues were reminded of what a good unit they were in their own right rather than just plodding adjuncts to the genius consultant. Lisbon benefitted the most from this recognition. It was a period of affirmation, a chance to re-establish the credentials that had marked her as a high flyer and one of the youngest senior agents across both the CBI and its parent body the Federal Police. The return of her professional standing was a welcome surprise, all the more so because she hadn't realised how much she'd missed it. It served to re-invigorate her faith in the institutions of law enforcement and justice to which she had dedicated so much of her adult life.

Her personal life had been another story. Lisbon had been left to ponder just how much Jane had meant. She missed him profoundly; a constant ache that surprised and scared her with its intensity. She had grown apart from friends before, let ties drift as she changed cities or they did but it had never felt like this. Even her failed relationships had never left her with this level of heart ache. She started having odd, disturbing dreams, not quite nightmares but extremely disquieting.

A common one revolved around talking to her team at a crime scene and realising her teeth were starting to crumble in her mouth. She'd try to act normal, try to speak in monosyllables but no matter what she did her teeth continued falling apart. On waking she couldn't help but feel her jaws to make sure it had just been a dream.

The arrival of Jane's postcards had helped. At least she knew he was alive, that he hadn't completely written the CBI out of his life. But they were also unsatisfactory, superficial. They did nothing to assuage the hurt that he could just up and leave, walk out on a friendship she'd treasured and had thought he valued in return. Jane was so different to anyone else she had known, perhaps she had misinterpreted his behaviour, perhaps he was incapable of seeing people as anything other than marks, sources of amusement or useful for what could be gotten from them but nothing beyond that. Deep down she couldn't believe that but in weaker moments it preyed on her mind.

Lisbon's life became a cycle of long hours of intense, fulfilling work alternated with an unsettled personal life where she vacillated between mourning the ending of a unique friendship and a holding to a faint hope that time would see it restored. Then, one evening some three months after Jane's departure she found a letter from him in her mailbox.

It was hidden amongst more mundane correspondence and it took a few moments for its significant to register. Her chest constricted in shock and anticipation. Annoyed at her reaction she tried to will her body to relax. With a contrived nonchalance she deposited her phone, keys and the like, set the electric kettle to boiling and sat down in her living room. She carefully slit open the envelope. Inside was a postcard from Bondi, Sydney. She barely registered the scene before flipping it over.

 _Teresa_ ,

 _I feel like I'm drowning. I walk around, drive around, talk to people, but all the time it's like I can't catch my breath. It's that feeling of panic you get when you dive under water and hold your breath for too long. Only my head isn't under water and I can't come up for air._

 _Even now there is no sense of closure, no peace. It's been three months since we caught him and NOTHING is better. I feel like a failure. The one thing I could have done for my wife and child was to kill the man who killed them. But my resolve was inadequate, I allowed myself to be distracted by other concerns. I was a coward. I remain a coward._

 _Every day I am left to ponder… Why am I still here? What good do I do? Why do I even bother to carry on? I don't mean to scare you but I'm a complete mess._

 _In a way this is good, it's what I deserve. Why should I be able to move on? Poor Angie and Charlotte can't. They are forever gone and I must bear my share of that burden._

 _I've failed you too. I've failed everyone that matters. Please don't waste time worrying about me (that's probably a vain hope, saint that you are, but please try). Just forget about me. I wish I could._

 _Patrick._

Somehow Lisbon managed to reign in her emotions as she read the brief letter through. She clamped her jaw till it hurt in order to prevent herself crying. Once finished, she exhaled sharply and dashed the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She breathed carefully for a few minutes, put the letter down, tried not to let herself be overwhelmed. That stupid bastard. That stupid, prideful, selfish bastard. How typical of him to put forward such a naked cry for help and then deny her any opportunity to reach out to him, to tell him the things he needed to hear and force him to believe them.

With a strangled noise she picked it up Jane's letter and read it again and then again. She tried to glean some extra meaning, a sliver of hope, a sign that despite his misery Jane might be on the road to healing. Then she hugged herself tightly and began to cry in earnest.

She cried for Jane but also for herself. She cried for the loss of something that she had never dared fully acknowledge to herself until after he was gone. She cried for the loss of her best friend, of the simple pleasure they had taken in each other's company. She cried for the loss of a dream, that when the moment came and the killer was finally brought to justice, that Jane would find a measure of peace and a happier life, and that maybe he would share part of that life with her.

Teresa Lisbon really should have known better. Life was rarely kind; she had learnt that hard lesson at a young age and more fool her for thinking that life owed anyone any happiness. Bad things happened to good people, good things happened to bad people. You got what you got and wishing otherwise never did anyone any good.

Lisbon very rarely drank to excess; the family weakness for drink as a means to deal with sadness was something she feared to give expression. That night, however, she drank measure after measure of scotch before passing out on her couch.

The next morning she woke up with a terrific hangover, that kind that made her wish for death from the bottom of her soul. Lisbon called in sick, swallowed pain killers, drank several bottles of sports drink and then passed out like the dead until the late afternoon.

She awoke to the startling realisation that her headache and nausea were gone. The sense of physical relief was almost shocking. Along with her unexpected but welcome sense bodily wellbeing she'd reached a spiritual one as well. She would be OK. Life went on and now she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she couldn't hold out hope for a man incapable of letting go of his past.

Ambiguity is what Lisbon hated most in life, she'd always preferred the truth, no matter how unpalatable. It was a relief in a way, at least she knew exactly where she stood. Yes, she had meant something to Jane, she refused to consider otherwise, but at the same time she had to acknowledge she had feelings for a man who was emotionally unable to give her what she deserved or needed.

It was time to let go of naive fantasies and move on. She was not getting any younger, and fulfilling as her job was, Lisbon knew that she could not be satisfied with that alone.

Lisbon emerged from her reverie. She _had_ moved on and could take great strength from that fact. Nevertheless, did she want to go stirring up feelings that she had laid to rest long ago? She stared at the car keys on her desk, weighing her choices. She felt unaccountably nervous, which was ridiculous to feel over something as trivial as drinks. She sighed in frustration. She wasn't a teenager for Christ's sake! This second guessing was pathetic. Maybe it was time to stop overanalysing and rationalising and just go with what felt right, with what made her happy. Seeing Jane with her team would be fun. She snatched up her keys and strode purposefully towards the elevator.

Jane had met up with the others at the Hippo bar, an upstairs venue that offered an intriguing mix of jazz and burlesque to a relatively quiet clientele, all at a volume that actually allowed conversation. The time had passed quickly and pleasantly with Jane catching up on the doings of the others while also regaling them with some highlights from his caravanning adventures.

The conversation was deliberately easy with no direct mention of Red John or questioning of Jane's attempted vengeance and subsequent flight. Of course he had updated them on his intention to re-join the team and was both touched and surprised by how positively it was received.

As he basked in the conversation of his friends and their clear affection for him Jane reflected that he hadn't felt this sense of acceptance since he'd left. Still, he couldn't relax completely, not with Lisbon yet to make her appearance. He forced himself to appear indifferent and deliberately asked no question about their team leader and her doings. For their part the team also didn't mention Lisbon a great deal, focussed as they were on their own stories.

It was Jane's shout and after collecting orders he was making his way to the bar when he spotted Lisbon in the doorway. He quickly waved her over.

"There you are, he said. I was starting to wonder if you'd pike on us."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world", said Lisbon. I just had a lot of work to catch up on and I figured I needed to make a sizeable dent before you swamped us all with fresh complaints."

Jane knew there was more to it than that but decided to let it go. "Spoken like someone who needs a strong drink! Something red?"

"Sounds good! I'll go say high to the others".

Jane continued on to the bar and made his order, including a nice Petaluma Shiraz for Lisbon.

Cho spotted Lisbon when she was called over by Jane and quickly alerted the others. "OK, the boss is here. We stay for a round of drinks and then call it a night".

Rigsby started in surprise. "We're all having a good time here, why leave early?".

"Just make an excuse", said Cho. "You know how things were when Jane left. Now that he's back he and the Boss need to hash things out and the sooner we leave them to it the better". He stared a Rigsby and Grace, ensuring they understood the message. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Good, that's settled then", said Cho.

The team welcomed Lisbon and for the next hour they reminisced about old times, old cases. Lisbon was just starting to fully relax after her glass of wine when Cho abruptly excused himself for the evening, which prompted Wayne and Grace to do the same. She though briefly of calling it a night as well but her second glass had just been ordered and she wasn't in a mood to leave it behind.

For his part, Jane had no interest in going anywhere; indeed he suspected that Cho may have engineered the situation. He and Lisbon waved off the rest of the team and then a period of introspective quiet settled over them. Lisbon sipped her wine. Jane had switched from beer to mineral water and it sat fizzing at his elbow.

"so, seriously, how've you been?" prompted Jane with a smile.

"same as always", Lisbon responded guardedly, "how about you?"

"Never better", Jane answered breezily. Another silence fell. Jane sighed.

"Well this is going awkwardly", he said. We haven't seen each other in damn near 18 months and it's like we have nothing to say. Let's try a different approach".

Lisbon was immediately suspicious. "Like what?"

"Life is short, Teresa". I know in the past it took us forever to get a point we could discuss anything real but do we want to go down that road again? I left and I _know_ you have things you want to get off your chest about that and I have things I want to explain as well. Not to mention catch up on everything about you I've missed. So let's get to it. I propose we take turns asking each other any question we want. Full disclosure. I'm game if you are. You can even ask the first question.

Lisbon studied Jane carefully, weighting up his words and deciding how seriously to take him. "Any question at all?"

"Any question. I'll hold you to that as well, of course. "

Lisbon took slow sip of wine as she pondered Jane's offer. On the one hand Jane was offering an unprecedented opportunity to peer behind his mask and really learn how he was doing. On the other she knew from long experience that any deal he offered always came with a catch. In this case he was no doubt banking on his superior ability to dissemble or outright lie.

Then again what did she have to lose? At worst she would learn nothing new and that in itself would be an answer as to his emotional state. On the flip side she was a great deal more comfortable with the person she was and how she felt.

She quirked a smile she HAD changed and little did Jane realise what he was getting into. Jane was the master of deception. She had no hope of competing with him on that score, but she could challenge him with open-ness and honesty (well at least to a point; some things she would take to her grave). If that didn't send him running for the hills, well, then it would be all the more worthwhile to be open with him.

"All right, she said, smiling brightly, it's a deal, but you'd better order me something to eat before this wine goes completely to my head."

Jane rubbed his hands together in glee, "Excellent, Teresa, you won't regret this". He felt momentary concern that she had so readily agreed but brushed it aside. He went to the bar and as usual managed to attract the attention of one of the bar staff within seconds. An order was swiftly placed and he was back in the space of two minutes.

Lisbon observed the entire transaction with quiet amusement. No question the man still had it. Whatever his travails he'd retained the ability to effortlessly dazzle women who drifted within range of his radiant smile and charming manners. She wondered if part of the appeal was his obvious lack of design beyond the interaction. They could bask in the warmth of his sun like attention without concern he'd linger on to the point of burning.

"Any question", she reiterated as he resumed his place. Jane nodded. Lisbon studied the depths of her wine glass before directing her green gaze directly at him. "How are you doing? I mean really doing. Have you managed to heal, to move on a little?

Jane sighed. "I won't deny that it has been, difficult, but I have started to come to terms with what happened to Angie and Charlotte and my place in that".

"Really?" said Lisbon, her tone a mixture of scepticism and hope. Her glance involuntarily flicked to his left hand and the wedding ring he still wore.

Jane didn't miss Lisbon's reaction and he brushed the ring self-consciously. "It's a process", he said defensively. "I've started letting some things go. For the last few months I've been in Sydney organising the sale of my house and other assets. I've been working with my private banker to set up a foundation to help parents who've experienced the loss of a child."

"That must have been hard, but also fulfilling to set up something so meaningful", murmured Lisbon.

"It was exactly that. I had to say goodbye but at the same time I got to make sure something good came out of my having been a con and a fraud. The Charlotte and Angela foundation will hopefully spare some people the level of grief and suffering I went through."

Lisbon grasped Jane's hand. "I'm proud of you and I'm sure that's exactly what they would have wanted. "

Jane smiled shyly for a second, then his expression turned mischievous. "You know, Teresa, I always expected you to ask me just how much money I defrauded off people over the years but you never did. I appreciated that, probably because I was scared you would make me pay everyone back."

Lisbon let of his hand and smiled in return. "Well I might try and see the best in people but I'm not delusional. Besides, I always saw the money as part of your old life, it wasn't relevant to what we were doing and I didn't really think much of it. I just figured your finances would be like that of a rock star, either a great deal more or a great deal less than what people think.

Jane favoured Lisbon with a delighted smile. "You thought of me as a rock star!"

"More like a one hit wonder that people barely remember", she countered in amusement."

"Still that's very astute thinking. In show biz its generally one extreme or the other. In my case I did very well for myself and the way I set things up with my advisers it just continued to look after itself long after I lost all interest."

"I'm sure it did. A private banker, _very_ fancy", she teased. Their food had arrived, along with another wine for Lisbon and she was feeling relaxed and somewhat sated after feasting on Turkish bread with dips, olives and lamb skewers.

Jane looked a little embarrassed. "Well like I said, that's all in the past. I've turned over practically all my worldly goods to the foundation. No more bankers for me. What else can I say on how I'm doing? I'll always miss them but the pain is bearable. When I think of them now it's more often about the happy times we shared.

I'm also done with aimlessly roaming around the country. I've spent entirely too much time inside my head and its time I was around people who know me again. Where better than here at the CBI where I can do some good?"

"How long do you see yourself staying?" Lisbon asked.

Jane was about to reply when he paused. "Nice try. It's my turn to ask you a question."

Lisbon couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. "I don't see why you have to ask me any questions", she grumbled. "You can probably just read everything you want to know."

Jane could never resist a challenge to his mentalist skills. He waved his hands theatrically between them and then leaned forward and focussed an intense gaze on his partner. Lisbon gamely returned the stare before eventually turning aside and sipping self-consciously from her wine.

Jane mentally tallied the queues he'd picked up from his interactions with Lisbon along with her general appearance and demeanour. Her hair was much shorter, barely shoulder length, it reminded him of when he'd first met her over 10 years previously. Her face was as beautiful as he remembered, her lovely green eyes were clear and vibrant. She was well rested, energetic, her movements sharp and precise. She hadn't appeared to have aged at all, indeed the lack of tiredness in her eyes made her look younger. Jane slipped into the gestalt state that accompanied one of his cold readings.

"You look good, very good. Well rested and in good health. You've been in a relationship. Not casual, something more permanent and committed. Maybe not living together but not far off it. He was definitely working towards it. He was good to you and made you happy but you were always wondering if something was lacking. You put on a little weight (that suits you my dear) which you have since lost, probably by getting back into some serious martial arts training. My guess is Tae Kwon Do.

You've cut your hair short (I would have gone shorter still, you know that Peter Pan look we've talked about) which you and I both know suggests your relationship ended, probably fairly recently, the last three months. I'd say you were the one to end the relationship and it was largely amicable. He didn't cheat on you or treat you badly. In fact he'd take you back like a shot if you ever changed your mind. What else can I see? Work has been very good to you. No surprise there you are very good at what you do".

Jane sat back and let out a deep breath, then gulped down some mineral water. He tried to ignore his extreme unease at some of the things he had guessed. Lisbon sat stunned for a few moments, then she blushed furiously. After a few more seconds she was profoundly relieved that he'd misread one crucial detail. She _had_ gone for the pixie look, soon after getting that first letter from Jane.

"I don't even want to think about how you came up with all of that", she said. "I feel like I should put on a tin foil hat. Did you pump Grace and the guys for all they knew?"

"You know I'd never stoop to cheap tricks like that to get a read on someone", Jane lied shamelessly. Lisbon quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well OK I would but I swear I didn't in this case", he amended hastily. "Ask them."

"Well that was impressive and sneaky. You've found out so much and haven't even had to use you're your question yet", said Lisbon wryly.

"Tell me about him", he said softly.

Lisbon set down her empty wineglass. "OK, but just so you know, this is embarrassing. You know I hate talking about personal stuff". She reluctantly made eye contact. Jane's look was eloquent. He had certainly lived up to his end of the bargain thus far. Lisbon sighed.

"His name was, _is_ , Jeff. I met him last year. He's a really great guy. Tall, good looking, works for the Federal Police. I wasn't really looking for anything at the time but he was persistent, in a nice way", Lisbon hastily amened and then smiled to herself.

"Didn't take no for an answer without being too arrogant or pushy. He knew what he wanted, I liked that about him. So we started seeing each other and I guess we just clicked. It was fun, uncomplicated.

Jane nodded quietly, using all his control to hide the sick jealously he felt as Lisbon clearly recalled her time with Jeff, her affection of the man still plain as day.

"He was good to you, he was good for you. I'm glad you found happiness, Teresa. You deserve it more than anyone I know."

Lisbon smiled wistfully. "Yes, he was both those things".

"But you ended it. Why?"

Lisbon's smile immediately vanished. "Why do you want to know that?" she stammered. Then, realising how defensive that sounded she went on that attack. "Besides, that sounds like another question and it's my turn." She wracked her brains for something to throw Jane off the scent. "Tell me what really happened between you and Lorelei", she blurted out.

Jane stilled. He hadn't expected Lisbon to be so direct so early in their game but given the subject of his line of questioning he couldn't really blame her.

"I will answer that question but I think we'll have to go someplace else. This place is about to close up. "

Lisbon looked around and saw he was right. Determined not to let her wily consultant off the hook she acted spontaneously. "Come back to my place. For tea and to continue this conversation", she amended hastily.

"Okay" Jane replied. But I'm driving.

"What? No. No way."

"C'mon Teresa. You've had three glasses of wine and what with all your training your tolerance would be way down. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your baby." He gave her is patented trust me smile and got up to settle the bill before she could raise any further objections.

Lisbon stared after him in irritation but realised this battle was not one she was going to win. She recalled it was Jane who kept ordering her wine while he drank sparkling water. She caught up just as he entered the car park. "It's just like you to get a girl drunk in order to get behind the wheel of her car" she grumbled, tossing her keys in his direction.

Jane just smiled his superior smile. "What else do you suggest I try when I get you drunk?" He triggered the remote to Lisbon's prized Monaro Coupe 60.

"Oh I'm not touching that". Lisbon said as she slid into the passenger seat. "Do you even know how to drive a modern car?"

"Nope" said Jane as he floored the accelerator and peeled out of the lot.

The muscle car sped off; Jane behind the wheel, Lisbon gripping the hail mary handle and yelling at him to slow down, neither of them fully in control.


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1

**Chapter 4 –** ** _wrap it up in some tenderness_**

 **A/N. Thank you again to all my reviewers. You have no idea how much your support means to me. I had to cut this chapter in two because it was getting much too long and its already been too long since my last update. The conclusion to this chapter should follow much sooner. A quick shout out to Mayzee. While I had already planned that Jane and Lisbon would take turns answering each other's questions Mayzee beat me to the punch in her excellent story** ** _Trust_** **.**

The short drive to Lisbon's apartment passed quickly. Once out of the lot Jane had slowed to more sedate speed which headed off a revisit of their ongoing debate on the merits of his driving.

Jane pulled the Monaro smoothly into its allotted spot and killed the engine.

"It's a nice ride", he complemented. "A little bit bogan for my tastes but it certainly handles smoothly".

Lisbon nearly took the bait but then checked her response. "Don't let my brother here you say that, he moved heaven and earth to get me this car", she said with a mock glare. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing by trying to start an argument. You're not going to weasel out of our game, I'm wise to you Patrick Jane!"

She opened the door to her unit and snapped on the lights. She gestured vaguely to her couch before heading towards the kitchen.

"I assume you'd like a tea?" Lisbon called.

Jane closed the front door behind him and stood nervously in the living area. He listened to the sound of the tap running and then the electric tea kettle starting to boil. In a few short minutes Lisbon would be emerging with a cup of tea and the expectation he would come clean on Lorelei Martin. A cup of tea, he suspected, wasn't going to cut it.

"I could use something stronger if that's all right with you", he called back.

There was a brief moment of hesitation. "Ok".

For the first time in years Jane was all alone in Lisbon's living room. The most obvious change was a couple of framed photos of Teresa with a tall ruggedly handsome man, presumably Jeff. Jane picked one up to and examined it closely. He was unaware of how his other hand curled into a partial fist.

The picture was a candid pose, clearly taken by a third party catching them unawares. They were looking at each other as if they were sharing a private joke. Jeff's love of Lisbon radiated from his entire demeanour. Jane mused that if he were Lisbon's protective older brother, he could have asked for nothing more than what he could easily read on the man. He shifted his focus to Lisbon, expecting to find signs of her typical reserve, a hint of resistance to the arm enfolding her. He looked in vain. The clearest read he could get off his best friend was happiness. An easy unguarded happiness that Teresa very rarely revealed, at least around him. Jane felt a sick feeling stir in his stomach.

Jeff was someone that had made Lisbon truly happy; was exactly the kind of man and life she deserved. Jane couldn't regret his decision to reconnect with Lisbon, he wanted, needed her his life and he was pretty sure Lisbon felt the same… But who was he to crowd out any further chances of happiness for her? He had always assumed that Lisbon was something of a kindred spirit. That her issues made her incapable or unwilling to open up to someone in a committed relationship.

It was one way he'd assuaged the guilt he felt over pushing the boundaries of professionalism and friendship into that of a quasi relationship. Never acknowledged, of course and never one that crossed the lines too far. It had suited him well, allowing him to devote most of his heart to vengeance and using his friendship with Lisbon to brighten up the remaining corner in order to draw strength and sanity.

It appeared he had badly miscalculated, which meant that his twisted form of selfish possessiveness had denied Lisbon a more fulfilling expression of her life. Who was he to come waltzing back and demand her time and emotional energy all over again. How was that being a friend? Indeed had he ever been much of a friend to her? He collapsed onto the couch and pondered again his motives for returning.

Teresa walked into the living room with two squat glasses and a half full bottle of scotch. As she clunked them onto her wooden coffee table she suddenly remembered the day she'd received Jane's first letter. She glanced at Jane and felt herself starting to blush. Not for the first time she thanked god he wasn't really a psychic.

"Do you want ice with that?" she husked, then coughed to clear her throat. Jane shook his head.

Lisbon carefully poured a generous double finger in each glass. She nudged one of them in Jane's direction and then sat down on the opposite corner of the couch, knees pulled up to her chest, body angled towards him.

He leaned forward and picked the glass up and studied the contents. "Don't worry", he said. "I don't plan on getting drunk." He didn't need to elaborate further on how he knew she hated being around drunks.

Teresa gave a small nod and waited for him to continue.

Jane took a small swallow of scotch and grimaced. "You asked me about Lorelei… Well the first thing you should know is _he_ sent her to me about three weeks before we made the arrest. I knew right away that she must belong to him. Right away. I don't know if that makes you think more or less of me."

He looked up a Lisbon but couldn't read a reaction from beyond her undivided attention. "She was sent to seduce me and I let her. That was very, very hard for me.

Lisbon gave a small snort of disbelief. "C'mon Jane, you'd been alone for a long time and suddenly a drop dead gorgeous woman practically half your age was all over you. I get it, I really do. Any man in your situation would have reacted the same. Just don't insult me by denying her appeal." Her tone was harsher than intended but she didn't care. Lorelei had occupied a fair share of her thinking where Jane was concerned.

Jane accepted her anger, saying nothing, Lisbon watched his hands nervously toying with his ring while his left foot jiggled up and down. All solid gold tells of discomfort that he normally never gave off. He shrugged resignedly. "I know why you would think that. Lorelei is an attractive woman…"

Lisbon's face visibly tightened. Attractive was an understatement. Even dishevelled from processing and interrogation Lorelei had been an exotically beautiful woman; a lethal mix of youthful good looks and a darker, sexually intimate manner that spoke of great experience. Even as a very conventionally oriented woman Teresa had not been completely unaware of the woman's intoxicating aura.

Seeing her reaction Jane hurriedly continued his explanation. "… but believe me to allow someone that close to me wasn't easy." Seeing the continued look of scepticism on Lisbon's face he shifted tack. "In all our time together have you ever known me to take up with a woman?" He looked away, too uncomfortable to meet Lisbon's eye.

Lisbon considered. That much was true. Jane might be a terrible flirt and certainly never hesitated to use his charm to get a woman's help but if he had taken someone to bed he must have been extremely discrete. It was one of the things that had allowed her to initially tolerate working with him. Exasperating and dishonest though he was he'd remained faithful to the memory of his wife despite the numerous temptations that crossed his path. It spoke to a layer of decency to the man that wasn't otherwise apparent.

"I know you think that I was celibate out love for Angie and I was, but it's also true that I have trust issues that get in the way of letting other people in. Angie was the only woman I'd ever known. We met as kids, practically grew up together and then ran away together. I didn't really have to share anything with her because she already knew. I never wanted to let anyone else close. It was meant to be just me and her forever.

Jane smiled the sad smile that never failed to pierce Lisbon's reserve. She took a large gulp of her scotch and looked at Jane with a combination of surprise and compassion. Whatever she had expected to hear from Jane it certainly wasn't this.

Jane took a deep breath and regained his composure. "I only tell you this so you appreciate that when Lorelei crossed my path, I acted as I did out of calculation. I knew exactly what I was doing. I told you many times that I would do anything to catch him and when my chance came I took it. She was sent to seduce me but instead I turned the tables and seduced her".

He dropped his head in shame. "I've done many things I'm not proud of; for most of my life I was a con artist, a manipulator and I didn't give a damn about who I hurt to get what I wanted. Lorelei was so deeply under that monster's spell it never even occurred to him that I might turn her against him." Jane forced himself to meet Lisbon's eye. "Seducing Lorelei was both my greatest and lowest moment."

"I'm ashamed of what I did and yet I can't regret it. It lead to his capture and me finally getting my vengeance. I think it also left Lorelei in a better place, even though that's currently the inside of a gaol cell. But here's the hones truth, Teresa. The more I managed to win her over the worse I began to feel. I did start to care about her, you were right to call me on that, but it wasn't in the way you think. We had a connection that had nothing to do with the physical, Lisbon. "She's a survivor. Like us."

Lisbon's mouth turned downwards. "Lorelie is nothing like us"

"She is". Jane insisted, leaning forwards intently. "When you suffer trauma as a child it marks you, changes you. You _know_ that's true."

Lisbon shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about".

"C'mon Teresa!" Jane's voice increased in intensity. "Don't tell me that when you meet people you don't sometimes get a sense that very bad things happened to them. I know you do. Part of that's being a good cop but part is also knowing what signs to look for because their true of yourself. I never pushed you on what exactly happened after your mother died but I didn't need to. What you went through has shaped your behaviour and outlook. What did that millionaire describe it as? Your damaged intensity. We recognise our own, Teresa."

"Stop, just stop" shouted Lisbon, clearly agitated. She took a deep calming breath. You're supposed to be telling me about Lorelei not dragging my goddam childhood into this. I dealt with that a long time ago and I don't want you dragging it up ever again. Yes some bad things happened, I took a few beatings, no big deal. Better me than my brothers. But I didn't turn into the mistress of a sick and twisted serial killer. Having a tough past is no excuse for turning criminal."

Jane sighed. "I wasn't trying to excuse her behaviour. I agree with you and what's more it's why I convinced her to turn herself in. She's doing her time. I'm just saying that when I was with her we both saw something in each other that most people can't.

A slow realisation began to dawn on Lisbon. "Wait a minute. You aren't talking about the loss of your family are you? Your dad was an alcoholic, I know that much." Jane started to speak but Lisbon held up her hand. "Wait, hear me out. Was he more than just a drunk, Jane? Did he abuse you as well?"

It was Jane's turn to shake his head in denial. "No! He was a mean drunk and he knocked me around a couple of times but he didn't do much else, nothing physical. My old man was a lot meaner with his words than he ever was with his fists." Jane looked away, "when I said childhood trauma, I should have said any major trauma. I meant what happened to my wife and child."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes. Had she not known him as long she had she may well have believed him. She continued to press. "So it wasn't your dad. Ok, was it someone else from the show? Supposing what you say is right about being able to spot a 'survivor' it explains why we always manage to get each other."

"No, no, no Teresa" Jane continued to backpedal. I am merely making an observation as a student of human nature.

"Bullshit Patrick. This game was your idea and you don't get to back out of it just because it's getting a bit uncomfortable. Her voice softened. "Patrick, you can trust me."

Jane's shoulders slumped in resignation. "I do trust you. You know I do. It's just I can't talk about that. I can't go back there, I never have and I don't think I ever will." Jane's fists were clenched and pressed hard into his thighs. Lisbon reached out to place her hand on his but he flinched at the contact like a scalded cat.

"Hey, it's all right, she whispered. I'm sorry I pushed you, it's none of my business. Sometimes the past needs to stay in the past. " She chuckled dryly. "I'm the one that keeps telling you that and here I am trying to dig up yours."

Jane took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "I probably deserved that", he conceded, "I never did like the taste of my own medicine." He paused and took stock of his surroundings. Lisbon's unit was a little cluttered but comfortable. When he looked at the woman herself all he saw was care and compassion. Despite everything he'd done she was still there for him. He knew she would be as good as her word, that she would never press him on this issue, yet perversely, Jane suddenly felt an overwhelming need to share this part of his life with her.

Jane began speaking slowly. "Something did happen in my childhood, but it wasn't that bad, not really."

A look of scepticism warred with Lisbon's compassion.

"When I was 7 or 8 my father went off to chase some wild scam. He didn't have any use for me so he left me with the Christian Brothers. "

"Patrick…" Lisbon whispered in horror.

Jane blanched, then turned red with shame. "No, Lisbon, it's not what you think. It was a mean, vicious place. They beat the hell out of us, let the older kids make our lives a living hell and all the time they preached god's wrath at us. How we were worthless and unworthy of his eternal mercy. It was like The Lord of the Flies made real."

Lisbon sat motionless, fighting to keep any look of pity from her face. She knew from bitter experience what how repugnant that expression was to someone truly hurt.

Jane flashed Lisbon a broken smile. "Still, it could have been worse. Apart from the beatings we weren't, touched, in the way you suggest. That sort of thing had mostly been weeded out of the system by then. And wouldn't you know it, they even made me glad to see my old man when he came back."

He smiled bitterly. "A year and a half with the Christian Brothers was a very salutary lesson for a small boy. I did everything the hell I could to please dad, let me assure you. I don't think I ever lost the fear of going back there till the moment I walked out on him at 16."

Lisbon searched for something to say, anything to show she understood. "Jane, I never knew things were so bad but you're right, I always did suspect there was something because of what I myself went through."

Jane nodded. "I've never been able to talk about that time, not even to Angie. My father always said you had to carry your own water. Grow up in country NSW and that's doubly true. If he did nothing else he did certainly lived that principle. He was a cold, hard bastard but whatever hurt him he kept to himself."

Lisbon nodded. Her father wasn't a hard bastard, not in the same sense, and where Alex Jane had kept everything inside John Lisbon had let his misery spill out all over his family. The end result was the same, however. A childhood spent living in fear. The loss of innocence. A sense of alienation from normal society and normal families who didn't have their illusions brutally shattered.

Jane nodded as if he's been privy to Lisbon's innermost thoughts. "My point with Lorelei is that she went through something just as bad, worse, actually. He sensed that about her and used it to break her will. She was a victim of his every bit as much as I was. When she came to that realisation things changed between us. We got past the sordid seduction thing and were able to start planning on how to bring him down.

I will never resent Lorelei for the things she did. What I feel towards her now is empathy and gratitude. She gave me the keys to my deliverance and then faced up to her crimes. That took a hell of a lot of guts. I owe her my loyalty and my friendship, but that's all it is and she feels much the same way."

Teresa gave a jerky nod. "I'm glad you were honest and told me that. When you disappeared with her I didn't know what to think. I don't think I can ever bring myself to like that woman but if you say there is another side to her that's good enough for me. Thank you."

Jane nodded back. "You're welcome". He didn't even bother disguising the look of pure relief that threatened to suffuse his whole face. He started to take a sip of his scotch then wrinkled his face and set it down. "I'm going to get a glass of water", he said and headed for the kitchen.

Lisbon let out a long repressed breathe and leaned back into her couch. Getting Jane to finally talk about Lorelei felt like an angry boil that had been finally lanced. It had lain beneath the surface whenever she thought of Jane. Generally suppressed or ignored only for a sudden shift to bring the pain flaring to life. Now she could let that resentment go.

It wasn't as if Jane had been unfaithful to her. At worst it had been to her image of him. After all, they had made no specific claim on each other so what exactly had Jane betrayed? A possibility, an attraction neither of them had had the courage or desire to address? If so then Lisbon was no less guilty for having pursued a relationship with Jeff, and that was something she couldn't and wouldn't feel guilty about.

Jane returned to the room and placed a glass of water in front of each of them. He have a deep sigh and looked at Lisbon with a relieved smile. A small silence grew between them, comfortable and comforting. Then Jane being Jane, he seemingly plucked the last thought from Lisbon's mind.

He reached across and picked up the picture of her and Jeff hugging on the lookout from Black Mountain. Lisbon restrained a strong desire the snatch the picture from his hands.

"Tell me why you broke things off with Jeff", he asked gently.


	5. Chapter 4, Part 2

**Chapter 4 part 2** – _Don't you know you're worth your weight in gold?_

 **A/N Apologies for the previous cliff hangers. The next couple of chapters should have more normal resolutions. Who would have thought that Lisbon and Jane would demand so many words on the first day of their reunion?**

"Tell me why you broke things off with Jeff", he asked gently. "When I look at this picture I see both of you are truly happy"

Lisbon felt trapped. This honesty game was proving much more trying than she'd anticipated and after what Jane had revealed she couldn't in any conscience back out. She stared down at her entwined fingers and sighed deeply.

"It's… hard to put into words without sounding heartless or trivial and that's not being fair to either him or me. You were right about what you said earlier. Jeff was good to me and good for me. Very good... In a strange way he healed me. He showed me I was capable of having a normal, adult relationship, that was something of a first for me in a very long time. I even managed to share some of my past with him, the bad parts." Her voice trailed away, lost in memory.

Jane sat very still, using his considerable control to betray nothing as he pictured Lisbon's happiness in the arms of another man. "Go on", he prompted.

"It's stupid. We'd been together for nearly a year. Things were getting pretty serious, he'd been dropping hints of us moving in together and I suddenly realised this was it. I was 40, I was with a guy who seemed to love me and if I let things progress further I would end up spending the rest of my life with him."

"And that commitment frightened you?" Jane probed.

Lisbon smiled wistfully. "No", she said softly. "Thanks to Jeff that bit didn't frighten me. That's what I mean about him healing me. In the past I would have been out of there the first sign things might turn serious. No, what scared me was that he didn't really love me. "

Jane stared at Lisbon in surprise. "Oh Teresa, don't say that. You are the best person I know. Smart, brave, beautiful. How could he not love you? "

Lisbon blushed a Jane's words. "Stop already! I'm not that big a catch though it's nice of you to suggest otherwise…" She let out a frustrated sigh. "This is silly and embarrassing. I can't find the right words and I just feel stupid. Can't you ask me another question?" She pleaded.

Jane merely looked at her, giving her conscience time to get the better of her. Lisbon glared back at him, annoyed at herself for being unable to stick to her guns. "Fine then, I'll stick to the rules of your stupid game", she said, snatching the picture from his hands. Looking at it she felt the old feelings of guilt and self-doubt return.

"OK Jeff did love me", she conceded. "He loved me but he didn't love _me_. I'm not the easiest person to be with, I have some rough edges, things that set me off. Some people say I am impatient and have a temper", she said looking sideways at Jane.

"Jeff was fine with that but the thing was he loved me despite those things not because of them. I felt like he never really saw the true me."

Jane nodded gravely. "I'm guessing Jeff had a pretty conventional childhood. Loving family, Christmases, birthdays, all the good stuff… Then university, a good job, career. Normal relationships, work/life balance…"

Lisbon nodded. "Pretty much, and it's not that I resented him for those things. I didn't. But he never truly understood how different my life was, how different that made me. Whenever we talked about ourselves I felt like he was never quite on the same wavelength as me and even more frustratingly I couldn't get him to even acknowledge it.

I just couldn't shake the feeling that one day he would realise just how different we were and that by then it would be too late to end things without making a complete mess of our lives."

Lisbon went silent as revisited her reasons for leaving. A thought nagged her that she may have been more inclined to work through her issues had she truly believed she loved him.

Jane breathed out sadly. Teresa had ended things with Jeff because she didn't realise just how special she was. He fought off the impulse to hug her and tell her exactly that. He was no Jeff and had no right to claim that place in her life.

He cast about the room seeking for the right words to say. His gaze moved across the opposite wall with its closed teal curtains, past a side table in hallway with a wooden bowl for her keys, then to a cluttered bookshelf to his right. His attention lingered there before returning to the woman opposite him. She looked small and vulnerable, curled up in the corner of her couch and waiting for him to mock her for her insecurities.

Jane let his thoughts drift. "As we get older the music of our lives because fixed; when we meet someone new it gets harder and harder to get them to hear the notes as we do."

"That's right", Teresa whispered in shock.

The strength of her reaction surprised Jane. "I ah, can't really take credit for that. I was paraphrasing from a book by Milan Kundera, The Incredible…"

"Lightness of being", Teresa finished. "Oh. My. God. I found that book on Jeff's shelf."

"Something about the title drew you in", Jane mused.

Lisbon shook he head slowly. Jane was right. The title had reminded Lisbon of a punk album she'd listened to throughout Uni, _The Unbearable Lightness of Being a Dickhead_. She huffed in amusement. There was no way in hell she was going to explain an obscure Melbourne band called Mr. Floppy.

"You're right" she said. Jeff was out playing league footy and I was at his place, bored. I picked it up and saw that one of the main characters was called Tereza… I started reading it. When I got to the part called _A Short Dictionary of Misunderstood words_ I realised what had been bothering me with Jeff. Wow," she laughed shakily. "You haven't lost your touch".

"Hey", said Jane gently. "I can't really read your mind though it is funny pretending now and again".

"Anyway", Teresa sniffed. "Instead of trying to fix things I ended it. Pretty stupid huh. I must really be a mess if I can't even appreciate a good thing when it's in front of me. Stupid and gutless."

A dozen responses went through Jane's mind but he was at a loss as to what Lisbon needed to hear. He leaned forward and touched her on the knee.

"Take it from a coward who ran away from everything, you are definitely not that. Were you stupid? Maybe, I don't know, I can't judge. But being brave enough to end something because it doesn't feel right takes courage. Most people just end up settling.

If you still had doubts after a year you were right to be true to yourself. Jeff was good for you but maybe that was a stage in your journey you had to pass through. All relationships are an opportunity to learn about someone else and also ourselves. When the lesson is over, let go of blame and gather your hard found wisdom with gratitude."

"That sounds like a famous quote", said Lisbon trying to dispel the serious mood.

"Patrick Jane, 2015", he responded with a small smile. "Took him over ten years to learn it".

A terrific yawn cut off her response.

Jane immediately stood up. "It's late and I should get going. "

"Chickening out from answering another question?" Said Lisbon, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"I hope to always be around to answer your questions, Teresa. But you look knackered and I don't think I'm up to extending our D&M. I'll call a cab."

"Where are you staying?" Lisbon asked with concern. "Have you managed to book into one your usual 'no tell motels' or is it the back of the Kombi for tonight?"

Jane failed to completely hide his guilty reaction.

"I knew it!", Teresa exclaimed. "You're not the only one with psychic powers you know. By the time a taxi shows up here it will be nearly morning. I'll make up the bed in the spare bedroom."

She didn't wait for Jane's response, just went to her hall cupboard and began looking for fresh linen. Jane stood awkwardly behind her and then followed her towards the back of the unit.

The spare bedroom was clean if somewhat untidy. Lisbon's gym bag was in the doorway and the numerous pieces of martial arts gear was thrown haphazardly on the single bed. Jane picked up a piece of padded body armour. "Teresa Lisbon, are you a closet medieval re-enactor?"

Lisbon snorted. "I'm competing in the State Taewkondo Masters on Saturday." She yanked the gear out of his hands and threw it into the opposite corner. Rolling his eyes, Jane gather up the remaining pieces and then helped Lisbon shake out the bed sheets and make the bed. He was lifting up a corner of the mattress to better place the fitted sheet when he froze in place.

Lisbon squinted at him. "Something the matter? The bed's not exactly new but it's hardly been used".

Jane shook himself out of his fugue. "I was just trying to remember the last time I did something domestic like make up a bed."

"Oh", said Lisbon, uncertain how to respond. She turned businesslike. Well we're done here. Bathroom is down the hall on your left. Feel free to use it after I'm done. Here's a spare towel, I'm sure you can work out the rest. She marched towards the hallway then paused at the door. "Thank you for tonight, it means a lot to me that we were able to talk."

Jane turned to face her. "Same goes for me, Teresa." His voice became hesitant, "so, we're good?"

"We're good", she assured him softly. "I'm really glad to have you back. Night Jane." She swiftly retreated towards the safety of her bedroom.

Jane sat down on them bed and heaved a deep sigh. He listened to Lisbon move briskly around the unit. The shower started up. He looked around the room and tried again to update his mental picture of who Lisbon was. It was a daunting task. He suspected she'd changed more in the last year than the previous ten he'd known her.

Silence settled on the house. Jane considered taking a shower but felt strangely adverse to invading more of Lisbon's privacy. Removing his jacket and shoes he lay down on top of the bed and tried to find sleep.

In her bedroom Lisbon tried to process the events of the day but couldn't get past the image of Patrick being brutalised as a helpless child . That he had someone emerged as a feeling human being despite his experiences was nothing short of a miracle. Not that Jane would ever accept the idea of Divine benevolence. Her last thoughts were ones of gratitude that he had found his way back to her from the depths of his tragedy. Exhausted in both mind and body, Lisbon passed quickly into sleep.

Patrick Jane lay awake thinking of Teresa. The remarkable woman had taken him back. What's more she'd even found a way to accept what he had done with Lorelei. He should have felt relief but instead he felt more questions beginning to surface. Lisbon had been with a man for the best part of a year and he'd had no idea. Lisbon may have ended things (he wasn't even ready to contemplate if it had been otherwise) but she seemed so much happier and grounded from the experience. When Jane reflected on his own influence on Lisbon it seemed a poor and miserable thing in comparison.

Teresa Lisbon. She lay breathing gently in a room only metres away and yet he felt like he might as well be somewhere out in the Nullabore for all the distance still between them. He tried to image a future, a scenario, a circumstance where he could tell her how he truly felt, about how important she was to him and how she might respond in kind. It was no good; his mind simply could not conceive it.

Lisbon cared for him as a friend, had a deep compassion for him but she could never see him the way he saw her. Thinking through the implications he felt relieved he had come to that realisation before he ruined their unique friendship.

After hours of his thoughts spinning round and round with no purchase Jane eventually looked at his watch and saw it was 3am. He felt itchy and irritable and longed for a shower but didn't want to disturb Lisbon. He got up silently, smoothed out the sheets and left quietly through the front door. The weather outside was typical of spring time in Canberra, crisp and clean, bordering on chill. He huddled inside his jacket and began a brisk walk that would hopefully see him back to his Kombi an hour or two before dawn. He breathed deeply of the night time smells and wondered just how he was going to find his place again in the world.

 **A/N. I found the last two chapters really hard to write, hopefully they turned out OK. Next up we get to Lisbon kick a little arse, literally!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – _I was caught in the middle of a railroad track_

 **A/N: Well the length of this chapter got away from me again… I would like to once more thank all my reviewers; your thoughts, encouragement and comments mean a great deal to me. I would like to specifically thank the guest reviewer who offered some constructive feedback on typos and spelling. I don't have a beta so a couple of things are bound to slip through but the last chapter did have some particularly glaring ones that I have subsequently corrected. I'm the rare bird who takes criticism quite well so by all means don't hold back** **J**

Jane's surprise return had fallen on a Tuesday and the rest of the week passed quickly. Though only officially due to resume the following Monday he bobbed up at the CBI at least once a day either on some official pretext or to catch up with one or more of the team for lunch. Little by little Jane was easing himself back into the operating rhythm of the team, be it by napping on the couch for an hour, passing time with them as they idled between cases or arguing some trifling nonsense with Lisbon in the corner of the office.

If Lisbon seemed more prone to smiling and cracking jokes than normal the rest of the team were careful not to call attention to it. Long experience had taught them it wasn't a state of affairs likely to last too long with Jane back in their working lives.

Saturday rolled around and Lisbon was in Cho's Subaru as they drove to the ANU sports centre for the Taekwondo Masters. Teresa stared out the window, trying to ignore the familiar pre-tournament jitters. It had been a long time since she'd fought competitively and she was beginning to seriously question her decision to come out of retirement.

While Lisbon had always kept her hand in she'd only returned to active training in the last six months after bumping into an old instructor. The routine of training had been familiar and comforting and the ease with which she'd resumed it had no doubt lulled her into a sense of complacency. It was the only reason she could think of for having agreed to nominate for the state titles on four weeks' notice when a more fancied competitor dropped out.

Now the reality of what she was about to do was starting to sink in. Cho cut a sideways look at her as they waited at a set of lights. "You'll be fine boss", he said.

"Of course I'll be fine", she responded lightly. "I'm just there to make up the numbers in any case. No-one likes a bye in a tournament this size, it doesn't give enough match practice to the person going through to Nationals. I'll just take it easy, stay out of trouble and do just enough to make whoever I meet work a little to advance to the next round ".

Cho shot her a sceptical look before returning his attention to the road. They both knew taking it easy wasn't part of Lisbon's DNA. They made their way to the sports hall where a good portion of the floor had been covered in mats; sufficient to allow half a dozen bouts be conducted at a time. There was a fair crowd in the hall as the regular age competitors also had their national trials along with the older Masters competitors.

Lisbon was pleasantly surprised to be recognised by a number of competitors and officials. As she became immersed in the familiar tournament atmosphere she reflected it would have been a pleasant reunion had it not been for the excess of adrenalin starting to move through her system.

Registration was straight forward and afterwards she slipped into the weighing room where she easily made weight; 52 kilos competing in the 57kg class. Not a good thing as her opponents would likely have spent time in the sauna to sweat down to 57kg.

Fortunately Cho didn't give her much time to speculate on that before hustling her into the Dojo room for some warmup exercises. He pulled a couple of kick pads from Lisbon's kit bag and soon had her concentrating on throwing kicks and punches to get her warmed up. As her body eased into the rhythm she found her jitters disappear. As Cho stoically caught her blows she reflected how lucky she was to have him in her corner. After half an hour she started doing stretching exercises and Cho left her to scout the opposition.

When Lisbon re-entered the sports hall she was surprised to find Cho standing with Van Pelt and Jane. "What are you guys doing here?" she exclaimed in surprise.

Grace smiled at her. "All Cho's been talking about for the last two weeks is this tournament. I've never been to one of these things and I thought it would be cool to come and cheer you on".

"That goes double for me", Jane interjected. "Now that I'm here I find the conflict between the primal desire to beat the crap out of each other and the requirement to strictly adhere to an arbitrary set of rules quite fascinating".

Lisbon snorted. "Well don't expect too much from me. I'm probably the oldest competitor and in any case I'm just making up the numbers, but thanks for coming." She beamed at them for a moment, pleased by their show of support before quickly focussing back on the business at hand. "Cho, who've I got first up?

"Kate Forster. She's a little younger than you but doesn't have much tournament experience. I watched her warming up with her instructor and she's got some height and weight on you so be careful, you don't want to let her get on the offensive."

Lisbon nodded. It was the same old story, get them on the back foot early and keep them there till it was all over. "OK guys, I'm just going to suite up and get ready for the first bout. "

Cho helped her put on the _hogu_ torso armour along with the shin and forearm protectors. Her head protector or _homyun_ could wait until just before the fight. She practiced some light kicks and then nodded to Cho. "Come get me when we're five minutes from the start".

Alone at last, she began her personal ritual for getting into the right mindset for stepping into the arena and attacking a complete stranger with maximum control and aggression. Some practitioners believed in meditation or repeating certain forms to bring about a state of calm. Others went through more energetic routines to ensure their bodies were keyed up and ready to go from the first instant. For Lisbon it was putting on her iPod and listening to the Fight Club Mix Tape Tommy had made for her. Others could chant their mantras, pretend to be a leaf on the wind or whatever; she was going to let Rage Against the Machine, AC/DC and Nine Inch Nails get her into the right headspace".

When Cho tapped her on the shoulder some time later she felt fully prepared to fight to her utmost. She advanced the track to the final song in her routine and walked towards the mats as White Zombie began the ominous base synth introduction to _More Human than Human_.

Watching from the raised seating, Grace and Jane were fascinated by the way their boss approached the contest area. Lisbon looked almost tiny under the body armour but she marched forward as purposefully and remorselessly as a little tank. He hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her game face betrayed nothing but utter focus and determination.

Cho accompanied her to her corner and helped her put on her head protector. Lisbon had time for a final swallow of sports drink and a few rolls of the neck and shoulders before the referee barked a command in Korean. The iPod came out and the mouthguard went in. Her nerves were a thing of the past, she was total, 100% focus, a pure physical embodiment of her will to win.

Lisbon barely heard the referee as he explained the familiar rules of WTF tournament play. This was a full contact event, barring fist strikes to the head. Three 3 minute rounds with a minute break between rounds. The contest to be awarded to the points leader after three rounds or sooner if one of them was unable to continue.

Lisbon took the time to study her opponent. Kate was a little taller and heavier than her but something in her eyes and stance suggested she was a little nervous.

" _Chung Hung_!" Lisbon and her opponent took their places in the contest area.

" _Chareot_!" Lisbon bowed to the judges.

" _Chareot_!" Lisbon bowed to her opponent.

" _Seijak_!" The instant the command was uttered Lisbon charged forward and launched a combination of kicks designed to overwhelm her opponent. She connected with a good side kick and managed to back her opponent to the edge of the contest area. As Kate moved sideways to avoid the penalty for stepping out of the ring Lisbon anticipated her direction and caught her cleanly with a spinning back kick that floored her.

" _Kuman_!" The referee paused the fight and had them return to their positions. Kate looked rattled while Lisbon was focussed but breathing hard due to her exertion.

" _Seijak_!"

Lisbon spent the remainder of round chasing Kate around the ring. She scored a few points with roundhouse kicks but nothing fancy. Towards the end of the round she tired badly and contented herself with doing the bare minimum required to show sufficient attacking intent for the judges.

Cho was waiting for her in the corner when the round ended. Lisbon popped out her mouthguard and took a pull of her drink bottle. She was surprised to find herself gasping for breath.

"You did great boss but you need to breath when you're on the offensive or you won't have anything left in the tank by the third."

Lisbon nodded, too winded to respond. It seemed like only seconds later she was called back to the ring.

" _Chung Hung_!"

Lisbon stepped back onto the mat and assumed her stance. The rest of the fight passed in a blur. She fought more cautiously, focussing on her breathing and trying to pace her effort. She won the second round but in the third her opponent gained confidence and outpointed her with a flurry half way through the round. It wasn't enough to affect the outcome, however, and Lisbon was adjudged the victor on points.

As she stepped out of the competition area Cho nodded at her, his small smile speaking volumes. "Good fight, Boss". He helped her out of her body armour while several people patted her on the back in congratulations. Lisbon then pulled on a terry cloth robe from her kit bag and waited for the post fight jitters to pass.

Feeling somewhat recovered, she and Cho made their way over to where Jane and Grace were seated.

"Oh my god, boss, you kicked arse!" Grace enthused. "Remind me not to run into you in a dark alley!"

Jane was surprisingly silent, his expression difficult to read. Lisbon smiled self-consciously, the adrenalin from the fight still singing in her system.

"What no comment? No pithy observations on the mindless brutality of competitive martial arts?"

Jane merely widened his eyes and held up his hands defensively. "I… you… that was… and then you… What Grace said", he finished lamely.

Lisbon gave him a closer look, was it her imagination or was there a hit of a flush to his tanned cheeks? Her musings were interrupted by Alan Starbrook, the tournament organiser.

"T-rex! You've still got it! I felt kinda bad roping you in at the last minute, was worried you might be out of your depth. I should have known better! "

Jane snapped out of his daze and regarded the stranger. Alan was a fit looking man in his late 50s, relatively short but beautifully balanced, clearly someone who had competed at the highest level. Curiously, underneath his air of congratulations there was a slight undercurrent of something else. Interesting.

"T-rex!" Jane pronounced with great relish. "Now there is a nickname I haven't heard before…"

Alan glanced in his direction. "You know, short arms, powerful kick, fearless in pursuit of her prey." He grinned at Lisbon. "Teresa here made quite a name for herself years back. She could have really gone places if she hadn't been so dedicated to her career. "

Lisbon grinned back. "I'm sorry Alan, this is fun but I love putting away bad guys too much to ever consider quitting. Any word on who I'm up against next? "

"I think you've drawn Barbara Reichardt. I know you've had her measure in the past so you're a real shot at making the final."

"I never count my chickens", said Lisbon. "I'm just happy to have won the first fight so I'm not just making up the numbers".

Alan turned to address the whole group. "This lady's too modest", he said. "She'll be in the final mark my words." His expression turned serious. "And when you're there be careful cause you'll be up against Trish Warner. She's only just qualified for Masters status and is headed for the Nationals with a bullet. You take care if you go up against her."

"I always do", said Lisbon. "Good seeing you again, take care."

"You too, T-Rex, you could have done great things!" with that Alan move onto another group of attendees.

" _Ah Ha_ " thought Jane to himself. The earlier hint he'd picked up off the organiser was clear now. Alan was clearly invested in Trish winning the tournament. Food for thought. With that he turned to Lisbon.

"So T-rex, what can you tell us about Alan?

"Oh Hush you", she replied. "And don't you dare go using that name at work or you'll be seeing some of my moves up close!"

"Spare me your karate chops Miss Piggy, consider me warned", said Jane as he backed away from 'T-Rex's short but deadly reach. Grace snorted at Jane's words, earning a half amused glare from Lisbon.

Cho was quick to break up the levity. "C'mon boss, we need to get you ready for the next fight." Lisbon dutifully took leave of her colleagues and followed him to the dojo room for a light warmup routine.

All too soon it was time for the next round. Alan was proved correct and her opponent was Barbara. Lisbon found the time to give her a respectful nod in between taking her place and bowing to the judges. Barbara was a slight, ash blonde woman with superb fitness and technique but little power, a significant disadvantage in a full contact sport that placed a premium on the force of the blows.

Their fight went the way of their previous encounters with Barb landing more often but rarely with sufficient strength to register with the judges. In contrast Lisbon connected with a number of kicks that rocked her opponent backwards so that by the end of the fight she was ahead on points despite barely managing any sort of offence for the better part of the 3rd round. Indeed the fatigue of competing was causing her more concern than anything her opponent did.

She barely had the strength to embrace Barb after the fight. The older woman shook her head ruefully.

"I really thought I was going to get you this time, T-Rex but you still have the killer instinct and a wicked side kick".

"You probably deserved the win", said Lisbon with the special affection that came from having a worthy opponent who hadn't ever defeated her. "If the scoring was based on pure technique you'd be the national champion".

Alan appeared once again to interrupt one of Lisbon's conversations. "Hey, T-Rex, well fought, told ya you'd make the finals."

"It was no sure thing", said Lisbon with care for Barb's feelings. "If we'd gone one more round she'd have had me for sure, I could barely stand up by the end!"

"Yeah that's kinda the reason I'm here to see you". The scheduling in some of the main tournament divisions has gone skewwhiff and to help sort things out I've decided to bring your final forward by half an hour. Doesn't give you much time to recover I'm afraid."

Lisbon's heart sank at the news but she mustered what she hoped was an unconcerned smile. "That's OK, the sooner we get it done the better, right?"

Alan nodded sympathetically. "Just remember if it gets a bit too much you can concede the fight at any time. No need to get yourself hurt through needless tenacity, eh?"

Lisbon nodded in agreement even as she felt the sting to her pride. She quickly excused herself and headed for the stands where Cho had already joined Grace and Jane.

Her consultant immediately noticed that something was wrong. "I'd have thought you'd be thrilled to have won another round but instead you look slightly miffed…"

"They've brought my fight forwards to sort out a scheduling screw-up. I have to go again in half an hour."

Cho crossed his arms, unamused. "That's against regulations, you are entitled to a minimum one hour's rest between fights".

"I know", sighed Lisbon, "but I'm only in the Masters division. I don't want to cause issues for the main competition and besides, I'm only here to make up the numbers in any case, no point in rocking the boat".

"Trish finished her bout 40 minutes ago", Grace chimed in. "This isn't right".

"Grace is right", Jane agreed. "That Alan guy is fixing things to ensure his girl goes through to the Nationals with as little fuss as possible".

"Let's not jump to hasty conclusions", Lisbon countered out of habit. "I've known Alan for years and he wouldn't do something like that. Besides there's really no need. Trish is a serious player and I doubt I could have taken her even in my prime. She's got at least five years and eight kilos on me."

"Maybe but take it from someone who knows a little about shaving the odds; Alan is making sure of the result as best he can." Jane stepped forward and placed a hand on Lisbon's arm ensure her full attention. "Be careful. If you get in real trouble there is no shame in throwing in the towel."

Lisbon's expression tightened. She was getting tired of everyone telling her to throw in the towel.

"Relax Patrick, I know what I'm doing. Now if you guys don't mind I need to focus for the final. Let's go", she said to Cho. Without bothering to see if he was following she marched resolutely towards the dojo room to do some light stretches.

As the final approached Jane sat next to Grace in the stands. His habitual state of calm had deserted him and his left knee jiggled nervously up and down. "Stubborn woman", he muttered. "She's going to get herself badly hurt just because she feels like she has something to prove…"

"Teresa knows what she's doing", said Grace reassuringly. "You saw her in the other two fights, she's tough and she's smart. She'll be OK."

"I wish I shared your optimism. She was pretty amazing but even to me it was pretty obvious she was tiring badly in the latter stages of the fights and she's had even less rest this time."

His gloomy musings were interrupted by Lisbon and Trish entering the feature area. As finalists each was announced along with a brief summary of their fighting record. Trish's resume was more extensive but Lisbon's was nothing to be sniffed at.

As Lisbon waited for the command to take position she studied her opponent. Trish was a tall, rangy bottle blond. Her square jawed face was plain but the glint in her deep set eyes suggested she loved a fight. Her movements weren't necessarily graceful but they are decisive and very fast. Everything in Lisbon's experience told her she would be serious trouble.

" _Chung Hung_!" Lisbon entered the contest and resolved to keep Cho's final words of advice front of mind – _"She's strong and fast but she's not as polished attacking from her left stance"_.

" _Chareot_!" Lisbon bowed to the judges.

" _Chareot_!" Lisbon bowed to her opponent. Trish's shallow bow was a hair's breadth from being insulting.

" _Seijak_!" Lisbon gilded forward throwing a quick kick out of a right side stance. Trish blocked it with a kick of her own and followed up with a brutally fast axe kick that whistled a mere inch from Lisbon's head before catching on the point of her shoulder. Teresa briefly saw stars and backed away to gain room only for Trish to press forward into her space. A kick smacked into Lisbon's side and she grunted from the force of the blow. She switched to a left stance and managed to push Trish back with a front kick in order to get a little breathing space. Trish mirrored her stance and moved in again. They both launched kicks at the same time and Lisbon lost her balance and fell to the mat.

The referee paused the fight until she regained her feet. She was blowing hard and her legs were already feeling tired. The second the fight restarted and Trish was rushing her again with powerful side and roundhouse kicks, several of which connected. Lisbon was breathing heavily and she could feel herself starting to get disassociated from her body as blows rocked her without the pain registering.

With a tremendous effort of will Lisbon stopped retreating and shifted into a left stance before quickly launching a spinning back kick. The move caught her opponent by surprise as it smacked into her thigh. It didn't score points but was sufficient to slow Trish down as her leg stiffened up.

Unfortunately Lisbon was in no condition to follow up on her advantage and used the respite to try and regain control of her breathing and snap out of her disassociation before she got badly hurt. When the referee called the end of the round Lisbon nearly cried from relief. She moved stiffly back to her corner where Cho yanked off her head piece and gave her a long pull of sports drink.

"You Ok Teresa?" Said Cho with concern. "That was a nice back kick you landed but unless you keep on the move she's gonna clean you up."

"She's… a… machine", Lisbon gasped.

"Just breath boss", said Cho worriedly. "Use your left stance when you can and circle counter clockwise."

" _Seijak_!"

Lisbon snapped into a left stance guard position and began moving to Trish's left. The taller woman had shaken off the worst of her injury and Lisbon moved quickly to exploit her waning advantage. She caught Trish with a solid left footed roundhouse but was then under heavy pressure from a combination of front and axe kicks that backed her nearly outside the contest area. Lisbon was blowing like a bellows hard and her legs felt like there were weights strapped to them. She slid left and then forced herself to step inside Trish's offence and land a combination of punches to her torso.

It was a mistake. Her opponent simply leaned forward and took the punches, arms spread theatrically. She even had the presence of mind to smirk at the judges. Since a punch could only score if it physically displaced the opponent Lisbon ended up looking weak and ineffectual. The next second she felt a lot worse as Trish landed a brutal spinning back kick to right hip.

All Lisbon could do was circle left and throw out defensive kicks while she waited for the pain and dizziness to recede a little. Trish closed again and despite not being as effective from the left she still landed a concerning number of kicks albeit with less power than from her preferred right.

Lisbon put everything she had into a front kick that scored through Trish's block and then circled left once more. She's used that trick too often, however, and walked into a head high kick that very nearly dropped her. The rest of the round was a nightmare as she put everything she had into remaining upright and maintaining some semblance of a defence. Somehow she mustered the fortitude to throw enough kicks to stop the judges from ending the fight prematurely though why she was trying so hard she could no longer remember.

Watching her opponent she could see her relax into complete command of the fight to the point where she was almost toying with Lisbon, picking and choosing when and where to land the next kick. Teresa could start to feel her mind leaving her body again when mercifully she noticed the referee waving at her that the round was over. With wobbly legs she made her way back to Cho, her ears ringing from a roundhouse kick that had partially connected.

Cho didn't bother removing her helmet, just helped her pop the mouthguard and squeezed water into her mouth. He looked his boss right in the eye and said "You are the toughest person I know but I'm not going to stand by and watch her make mincemeat of you. If the third round goes like the second I'll stop the fight."

"No!" Lisbon shook her head. "It's… Just… One… More… Round…"

" _Chung Hung_!" Somehow Teresa managed to stand up and enter the contest area though every part of her wanted nothing more than to lie down and concede defeat.

" _Seijak_!"

Oh God, there was Trish again, charging in and whaling away with a variety of kicks from her preferred right. Lisbon threw what kicks she could but it was like spitting into a storm. Lisbon struggled to suppress the feeling of utter helplessness that threated to overwhelm her. As she continued to bounce and shift stance a sense of unreality came over her and she no longer felt the pain of the blows, just registered the fact her body kept being snapped backwards. The beating she was taking was almost unprecedented. Almost...

As she tried to keep up her guard and evade the attacks she was no longer Senior Federal Agent Teresa Lisbon but rather Reece, 14 years old and in the grip of the terrible knowledge that Dad was about to beat her to a pulp because Jimmy broke the record player. For a brief moment Trish, the referee, the entire tournament disappeared and she was back in a run-down house in Croydon, home to the misery of her teenage years. Then another axe kick just clipped the top of her helmet and by the grace of God she was back in the moment and fully present in her body. Purely on instinct she backpedalled to avoid Trish's follow up roundhouse kick.

Lisbon ached all over and her chest was heaving as much as her restrictive body armour would allow. She was so weary she could barely lift her arms or maintain a defensive stance. Her opponent was also breathing heavily and her attacks lacked the crispness of the earlier rounds. Nevertheless, she was younger, taller, heaver and had a kick like a mule. Lisbon was outmatched in every way but thanks to her momentary flashback she was filled with an incendiary rage. A sense of outrage that not even the better part of 20 years in law enforcement had served to temper.

As Trish moved forward to launch another blistering attack a final burst of adrenalin flooded Lisbon's system and she stepped diagonally forward and whipped her body into a spinning back kick. The supercilious blonde walked right into it and Lisbon's heel cannoned into a point two inches below Trish's sternum. It was the cleanest kick Lisbon had ever landed and she felt the sweet weight of it to the depth of her bones.

Trish was driven back a full three metres before stretching her length out on the mat. As the crowd erupted in cheers Lisbon limped back towards her corner without even a backwards glance. She knew and the judges knew that Trish wasn't getting back up from that one. The cheers amplified into an ovation. Teresa 'T-rex' Lisbon had landed a kick that would be talked about for years.

As she was enveloped in hugs and shoulder slaps Lisbon could barely stay on her feet. Alan Starbrook was notably absent from her congratulators. Cho was positively beaming as he helped Lisbon out of her armour and once she was free he enveloped her in a brief hug, the first he'd initiated in his life.

Lisbon was still gasping from exhaustion and the intensity of her emotions. As her breath hitched upwards Cho wordlessly escorted her to the change rooms and stood vigil outside where he was soon joined by an elated Grace and Jane. A half hour later Lisbon emerged as composed as ever. If there was a suspicious redness to her eyes no-one was about to call her on it.

The next hour passed in a haze as countless people congratulated her on the fight. Then it was time for the medal to be awarded where she got another big cheer as Alan placed the medal around her neck. As he stiffly leaned forward to give her the customary handshake Lisbon, thinking of Jane's suspicions looked the man right in the eye. "Don't worry Al, your girl can still have a crack at Nationals despite that stunt you pulled. This was my last fight." She held his gaze a second longer and was rewarded by seeing a guilty flush creep over his cheeks. " _Score one for Jane_ ", thought Lisbon with a grin as she sauntered back to her friends.

It had been a long day and all Lisbon wanted was to go home to lick her numerous wounds. Typically, Jane had other plans. As Teresa was about to leave Jane tapped her on the shoulder. I know that your plan was to have Cho drop you back home but I have something better in mind.

Lisbon was too tired to play games. "What's that Jane, I'm exhausted and in a lot of pain here".

"Exactly my point, Lisbon. I just so happen to know the owner of a Japanese bath house not fifteen minutes' drive from here. Imagine how much better you'll feel after hot spa and a firm massage.

The very thought of a hot spa caused a slight moan to escape from Lisbon's lips. "No funny stuff?" she queried.

"Scout's honour, no funny stuff" said Jane with a grin.

They were already walking to his car when Lisbon muttered "as if you were ever a boy scout".

Jane was as good as his word and in next to no time they were outside a large and beautifully designed spa house. The owner, a new age Caucasian woman in her early 60s sporting jet black hair done up in a Japanese style welcomed Jane effusively. From their conversation Lisbon gathered she was a client from his psychic days who had somehow maintained her affection for him even after he renounced his charlatan ways.

Lisbon was handed over to an efficient looking 'body care consultant' who outlined a program consisting of a succession of baths from ice cold to just below boiling followed by an extreme sports massage. As Lisbon nodded her acceptance she was immensely grateful she'd already taken a couple of Panadeine Forte to help with the pain.

When a similar if more sensual experience was offered to Jane by a noticeably younger and more attractive masseuse the mentalist reacted in panic. "That won't be necessary, thank you" he said. I think I'll settle for a cup of green tea and a couple of laps of the pool." Lisbon bit her lip in amusement. The way the man acted when women came onto him aggressively was straight out of the camp sitcom classic _Are you Being Served_.

A couple of hours later, having been chilled, boiled and then kneaded into near unconsciousness Lisbon virtually floated into the pool area in search of her thoughtful friend. Her eyes were drawn to the water where a man was smoothly swimming laps with an easy technique that cut through the water with barely a ripple. It took a few seconds for Lisbon to realise that it was Jane in the pool. She shook her head ruefully as she watched him progress from one end of the pool to the other. Lisbon found it ironic that the only time when her aggravating consultant didn't make waves was when he was swimming.

As Jane was about to execute another tumble turn he noticed Lisbon's petite feet at the edge of the pool. He came to a stop and then climbed out to join her. As he slicked back the hair from his eyes he missed the admiring look that Lisbon was giving him. A year of surfing and swimming had done wonders for the normally couch bound consultant's body. They bantered briefly before Jane headed for the shower and Lisbon had a relaxing herbal tea.

Soon after Lisbon was soundly asleep in the p1800 as Jane drove her home. When he pulled up outside her unit he indulged in a minute of watching her sleep. Jane felt incredibly pleased that Lisbon had dropped her guard to the point where he could spoil her in such a lavish manner. He couldn't have imaged her giving in so readily before his disappearance, causing him to marvel again at the changes that had occurred in the remarkable woman. Competent as he'd always know she was, he could never have imagined that Lisbon was capable of what she had done that day. She truly was a woman of endless mystery.

He tapped her lightly on the shoulder and was rewarded with her intense green gaze slowly focussing on him. Lisbon stretched sensuously and then quirked a shy smile at Jane. "Thank you so much for that, it was perfect".

"Glad to be of service, Teresa. For a second there I thought you were fighting someone else in that ring. Making sure that someone looked after you for a couple of hours was the least I could do. "

Lisbon smiled but didn't confirm or deny his statement. "Well thanks again. This almost makes up for you walking out on me in the middle of the night", she said as she climbed out of the car.

"Oh come now Teresa, you're not still holding that against me are you?" Said Jane with mock exasperation. "You know I'm not exactly domesticated, I need the freedom to wander where I will!"

"Just so long as you see fit to wander into the office at 9am on Monday", she said with an affectionate roll of the eyes. Then to cap off a perfect day she slammed the door shut to cut off his attempted comeback.

She walked into her house to the sound of the p1800 roaring off. As Lisbon sat down to brush her hair with the gorgeous brush some foolish consultant had given her she couldn't for the life of her wipe a huge smile off her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 – _Wish I knew what you were looking for_

 **A/N: First up a huge thank you to Hayseed Socrates for Beta-ing this chapter and also to Haraash-Saan for spelling and sanity checks. If things read more cleanly its entirely thanks to them.**

 **A few weeks ago I went to look up one of my favourite TM stories:** ** _An Ocean Between Us_** **, only to discover it had been removed from this site. While I recognise and support 's right to do with her work as she wishes I wanted to take this opportunity to say that her stories will be sorely missed. Mlee was from the very top shelf of TM fanfiction authors and I hope that her reasons for leaving the fandom were for positive reasons rather than negative.**

 **And so on to the next chapter. This one moves solidly into case fiction and I have to say it's a lot harder to write than I thought!**

As the 19 seat Fairchild Metroliner hurtled down the runway of Adelaide airport, Jane peered excitedly out of the window. The aircraft was shaking violently as the twin propeller engines thrashed at maximum power to achieve take-off. With a final heave the Fairchild left the ground, though it continued to shudder as it clawed its way upward.

The rest of the team did not share Jane's enthusiasm. Cho stared resolutely straight ahead, jaws working on the stick of gum he'd taken just before take-off. He'd experienced worse transports during his time in the 2ndCommandos but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Rigsby and Lisbon were of a like mind; the bare minimum for an acceptable aircraft was two jet engines, a cabin big enough that not every seat was next to the window and a flight so smooth you could pretend you weren't in the air at all.

Grace was closest to Jane's mindset. She was unfazed by the flight though not as openly enthusiastic. As the plane banked heavily to set its course for Woomera, Jane called out to the others. "Look at how the wing's shaking! This is real flying."

"Shut up," Lisbon ground out as an involuntary glance confirmed that the wing was indeed oscillating to an alarming degree. "I knew we should have driven."

"We're gonna die in the middle of now-where, I just know it, Rigsby moaned.

Knowing how it would annoy his teammates, Jane put on his tired professor voice while trotting out the standard flying cliché.

"Statistically flying is much safer than driving."

True to form, Lisbon rolled her eyes in exasperation. "This from the man who risked life and limb driving around in a clapped out Kombi."

Mercifully the flight levelled out at that point and the less happy travellers could relax. Lisbon checked her watch. "OK has everyone set their phones and watches to SA time? Good. We have a couple of hours so let's go over what we have so far. Grace, you kick things off."

Grace already had her laptop fired up and was consulting her notes. "The victim's name was Wilhelmius Kroos, 54 years old. Dutch immigrant found dead in his home on the outskirts of Woomera Village. No wife or kids, lived alone. He was an itinerant opal miner who'd lived in those parts for the best part of 20 years. Everyone knew him as Crazy Willy. Was supposedly sitting on a fortune in opals so that's a possible motive. He was also an ordained minister of the Calvinist church."

"The Reverend Crazy Willy," said Jane with a big grin on his face. "Oh this is going to be a good one, I can tell."

"Just so long as you keep Crazy Jane under control," Lisbon said with a glare. Religion and eccentricity were two of Jane's biggest triggers and it was just her luck the first case they'd caught since his return was likely to feature both.

"The Woomera rocket range is under military jurisdiction. Why have we got this case?" Cho as usual was keen to get back to the practicalities of the matter.

Lisbon resumed a more business like tone. "The RAAF reached out to Bertram and he volunteered us. There'll be a lot of eyes on the outcome of this case so let's be quick and professional. We go in, catch the murderer and then handpass it to the Federal Police to wrap up. Grace, what can you tell us about Woomera Village?"

"Woomera Village was constructed in the 50's to support the personnel working on the Rocket Range, a joint British/Australian project for testing new military propulsion systems. It reached a height of 7,000 inhabitants in the 60's. Since then it's wound down considerably apart from a resurgence in the early 2000's. That's when the Woomera Detention Centre was built to house illegal immigrants while their refugee status was being assessed. The centre was eventually shut down due to violent protests, escapes, hunger strikes and allegations of child abuse.

Currently there are about 200 permanent residents with a transient defence population of around 500. The residents are mainly service and maintenance personnel. There is a requirement for maintaining housing for 3000 people in case there's a new uplift in demand.

Given the housing over supply we've each been assigned a two bedroom apartment for the duration of our stay. We'll be occupying the third floor of Building Seven on Rocket Drive."

"Thanks Grace, nice research," Lisbon complemented. "Now Kroos…"

"Crazy Willy," Jane interjected.

"KROOS," said Lisbon, raising her voice, "was discovered dead in his house on Monday morning. Time of death was estimated to have occurred in the previous 12 hours. Likely cause of death was multiple stab wounds to the front and back of his body. There are no forensics on site nor local civilian police. Our first priority is to take a look at the body before it's shipped to Adelaide for an official coroner's report. After that we'll look at the crime scene, maybe split up and start taking statements."

Cho shifted forwards. "Who do we liaise with?"

Lisbon consulted her printed notes. "Bill Ferguson is the Facility Manager, he's our go-to for anything in Woomera Village itself or the civilian residents. The military side of things is run by the RAAF. Wing Commander Peter Morton is our designated liaison. He also heads up the RAAF MPs." Lisbon shot a glance at Jane, "so he's an important person to keep onside."

With that the briefing concluded and the team was free to enjoy the rest of the flight as best they could. The terrain below them became progressively flatter and more barren as they travelled towards the heart of the continent.

An hour later the Fairchild touched down on the well maintained airstrip on the edge of the Woomera Prohibited Area. The landing was every bit as rough as the take-off and most of the team were all too happy to exit the aircraft.

As they climbed down the steps the first thing to strike the travellers was the intense heat. A hot Northerly was blowing and within seconds they were all sweating profusely. The sky was completely cloudless and they were utterly exposed to the merciless sun.

Within seconds of leaving the aircraft they were enveloped by swarms of tiny flies that were attracted by the moisture on their skin. They buzzed around their faces and nestled onto every available patch of dark clothing. Rigsby waved futilely at the ones trying to settle on his shoulders. "At least they're not blowies."

Mouths pressed tightly shut the team walked towards the small administration that lay in the distance. Despite the futility of it, they persisted in trying to swat the flies from their faces.

The terrain was completely flat with not a hill or other feature in sight apart from the admin shed and the distant Woomera Village. The earth was bone dry and consisted of hard packed earth that was more sand than anything else. Tiny dried out bushes, barely a foot high, were the only natural things to break up the utter monotony of the landscape.

Jane halted suddenly and bent down. He dug his hand into the ground and sifted a handful of desiccated earth through his fingers. The others came to a stop. Noticing an audience, Jane began one of what Lisbon called his 'professor lectures'.

"Did you know that Australia has the most ancient soil in the world? Look at it, completely dead. Forget about the cities we live in, the green grass and running water. It's an illusion. Over two hundred years of European settlement and we've only populated a little around the edges." He held two fingers close together to amplify his point. "This is the reality of where we live. Seventy percent of the country is classified as arid or worse, barely able to support life." He paused to give his audience a chance to ponder his words.

Cho wasn't in a reflective mood, nor did he want to stand like an idiot in the midday sun while Jane pontificated. "The flies seem to be doing ok," he deadpanned. Lisbon snorted in appreciation and resumed walking.

Jane trailed a little behind as he continued to survey the flat desert. The white man had not come out here for noble purposes. War, exploitation of the land, a hiding place to keep unwanted immigrants. It was strange how history had a tendency to repeat itself.

"Flies, lies… Nothing good," he muttered to himself.

Bill Fergusen, a short, cheerful man with a full beard, glasses and a pronounced beer belly greeted the CBI team. After a brief introduction he lead them out the back of the building to where a number of vehicles were parked. Apart from his own Toyota there was a battered ute and a slightly newer Falcon. These he indicated were assigned to the team for their use. Getting into his Landcrusier, Bill led the convoy towards Woomera Village with Cho and Rigsby taking the ute and Lisbon taking the wheel of the Falcon. Grace rode shotgun and Jane sat at the back in uncharacteristic silence.

The only time the consultant spoke up was when they passed the detention centre. It has been abandoned for years but the tall razorwire fence and prefab huts were still in good condition.

"Look at that. To think in these enlightened times we can still have abominations like this in our own back yard. Men, women and children stuck out in the middle of the desert for years 'til they went completely out of their minds in despair."

"The people sent there weren't exactly innocents," Lisbon objected half-heartedly. "Most of them were economic refugees who destroyed their identity papers in the hopes of getting political refugee status."

Jane was having none of it. "Children, Teresa, children. Hundreds of them. Don't tell me they were cynical manipulators of the system." He shuddered theatrically. "It's a good thing I'm not a real psychic or I'd be having the screaming terrors all night. There's a real bad vibe to this place…"

Wiping sweat from her forehead Lisbon adjusted the aim of the struggling AC. "Look, bad things happened, no argument. That's why it was shut down but what's done is done. No need to get all dramatic about it." Seeing Jane's reaction in the rear view mirror Lisbon changed tack. "Hey, I suspect this won't be an easy one so we all need to be on our game. Let's focus on the now for the moment."

Jane didn't answer, just watched the centre recede out the back window.

The team followed Bill's car up the centre strip of the village. It was a strange place, largely deserted but with block after block of identical seven story units. One corner of the village consisted of a rubble wasteland where yet more apartment blocks had been torn down to save on the cost of maintaining them. Jane pursed his lips at the insanity of going to the immense trouble of building block after block of flats in the middle of no-where only to tear them down again on a whim.

They parked outside the Woomera Administration building and got out of their cars. Bill took his leave and told them to come by or call at any time if they needed assistance.

The first order of business was to visit the body of Wilhelmius Kroos. The village had a small but functional hospital, a legacy of busier times. They brushed the flies off themselves as best they could and entered through the dirty glass doors of the facility.

A lean middle aged man in his 50's was waiting for them. Despite the weather he wore a shirt under a vee-neck jumper. Lisbon felt the sweat seep through her scalp just looking at him.

"G'day, I'm Dr. Geoffrey Kreuzer. You're here to see the body?"

Lisbon stepped forward. "Yes we are. I'm Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, these are my colleagues Agents, Kimball, Wayne and Grace. We also have our consultant, Patrick."

"Nice to meet you all, though I would have preferred to under happier circumstances. We're a small, peaceful community and this is the first murder in living memory."

"Small maybe, but peaceful?" Jane pushed himself to the front of the group. "That's an interesting way to label a town whose two main businesses are weapons of mass destruction and the violation of basic human rights."

Lisbon shot a glare at Jane which he studiously ignored. She opened her mouth to reprimand him but was cut off by the doctor, who if anything seemed delighted by Jane's accusations.

"There hasn't been nuclear testing here since the dark days of the early 50's and most of the rocket systems now being developed are for communications or surveillance. As for human rights that's a bit more complex but in any case the centre's been closed for seven years."

Jane shrugged and switched on an intense if clearly fake smile. "Sorry Doc, just something about the detention centre is spooking me out."

"Quite all right and please call me Geoff or Geoffrey. This way."

As they moved off Lisbon made a point on stepping on Jane's foot.

"Oww!" the consultant wailed. "That was my foot!"

Lisbon was already moving on. "Oh was it? My bad, I thought it was still in your mouth. "

Jane glared at the back of his partner and then hobbled to catch up.

The mood in the cold room was sombre as they gazed at the body on the examination table. Wilhelmius Kroos was a remarkably fit man in his late 50's. Even in death he appeared powerful and commanding, from his full beard to thick hairy torso. His eyes were mercifully shut but his teeth were gritted as if under great exertion. Stab wounds punctuated his body and there were cuts on his arms and hands. A large crude 'A' had been carved into his forehead.

Geoffrey was briefing the agents. "I'm no forensics expert but cause of death looks pretty clearly to have been from stab wounds. There are some particularly deep ones in his back."

"He's got numerous defensive wounds, looks like he didn't go down without a fight." Lisbon leaned in closer to get a look at the victim's fingers. "There's a good chance we can get some of the killer's DNA from under the nails."

"That will have to wait until we get him to the coroner's office in Adelaide," said Geoffrey apologetically. "We're not equipped for this kind of thing here. "

"Do you mind turning the body over? " Jane requested.

Dr. Kreuzer obligingly snapped on some gloves and turned the torso over. Several deep wounds were revealed as well as heavy scarring across the shoulder blades and ribs. "If I had to guess the killing stroke I'd say it's the one on lower left side. That one almost certainly got his liver. He probably bled out while still struggling with his attacker."

Jane leaned in close. "What can you tell us about the scarring on the back?"

"Those are older and as far as I can tell, not related to the attack. I've never seen the like but if I had to guess I'd say it was whip marks."

Jane pursed his lips. "Interesting. Crazy Willy indeed."

Rigsby stared thoughtfully at Kroos' face. "That 'A' must be significant. I wonder what it means…"

"A for Anarchy?" Grace ventured.

"A for the Antichrist," Cho suggested. "He was a minister, maybe it was a religious thing."

Almost involuntarily all eyes turned towards Jane.

"A for Asylum seeker? Seriously, I have no idea."

Lisbon rolled her eyes but chose not to make an issue of it. "How about we collect some more facts before we go off on wild tangents. Kimball, I want you and Wayne to start interviewing the military personnel. See if anyone saw anything. Patrick and I will check out his house and then do the same for the civilians. Grace come with us to the house and then I want you to set up a temporary office and work with Bill to pull up any personnel files they have on record."

She checked her watch. "It's just after 1pm. Go check your luggage into your rooms and then get cracking. I've gotta feeling this is going to be a tough one so I need everyone on the tools and focussed. We'll meet for dinner at seven at the Eldo Hotel and compare notes. All good?"

"All good," the others chorused. Lisbon marched off without a backwards glance and after a moment's hesitation Jane followed.

'Crazy Willy' had lived in a ramshackle building just past the official boundary of the Woomera Village precinct. Essentially a series of shacks built one next to the other, there was no mistaking it as anything other than a solitary bachelor's abode. Most of the rooms were devoted to his mining work. A series of old metal shelves and work tables covered in rocks and geological samples. There was no space devoted to frivolities such as decorations or furniture.

The living quarters consisted of a single room with a crude kitchenette, a dusty bookshelf, a cards table with one chair and a camp bed tucked into the corner. The room was permeated with a heavy smell of male sweat and blood. Grace and Lisbon wrinkled their noses in disgust. Jane took a moment to stand in the centre of the room and breathe deeply. He tried to block out the smell of dried blood, focussing on the other scents. Male odours with no hint of soap or deodorant. Nevertheless a relatively clean smell. Honest sweat and showers directly under the water tank outside. No hint of less savoury activities.

Jane bent to examine the bookshelf, stepping carefully to avoid the blood staining the dusty floorboards. Books organised in an orderly fashion, half geological texts half religious. All of them used but well cared for.

Grace poked cot in the corner with her foot. "This guy clearly lived alone."

Lisbon looked back outside. There was a clutter of mining equipment lying close to the door. An old diesel four wheel drive was parked carelessly to the side. "Whoever killed him would have had a hard time sneaking up. No lights around here and plenty of things to trip over in the dark…"

Her Blackberry chimed and she stepped back inside to shield the screen from the sun's glare. A cloud of the ever present flies followed her inside and joined their companions in feasting on the blood on the floor. "Looks like there's a forensics team out of Adelaide to arrive here tomorrow so don't touch anything. We get lucky and we might find some usable prints."

Jane wandered into one of the adjoining rooms and examined the rocks lying on the shelves. "Lot of rocks lying around. If you were a crazy god botherer where would you hide a fortune in opals?"

"Don't touch anything!" Lisbon hollered.

Jane wandered back into the living area. Crouched down and stared under the bed. "Aha! Teresa, Come look at this!"

The bed concealed a concrete slab with a small safe set into it. "Look at that. An old Rimhurst safe. I wonder what's inside?" Jane flexed his fingers. "What do you say, do we take a peek?"

Lisbon stood up with a huff. "Now you're a safe cracker? For once in your life try to curb that insane curiosity of yours."

"Oh come on," Jane wheedled. "Could be the answer to the whole case just hidden behind an inch and a half of solid steel." Lisbon's exasperated look was answer enough. Jane stood up as well, grimacing in pain as one of his knees creaked.

Grace joined them and looked at the safe dubiously. "I don't know boss, he could be right."

Lisbon pinched her nose wearily. "Don't you start Grace. How is it good police work to start fiddling around with evidence to no good purpose? At the very least we need to get the safe dusted for prints. That way if Kroos was killed for his opals at least we might have a way of ID'ing the killer. Once that is done we can look at bringing in a locksmith to get it open. Until then we have some real work to do which means you setting up our IT hub and Patrick and I interviewing potential witnesses."

She strode out into the heat and got into the Falcon. A second later Grace joined her in the passenger seat and Jane slouched into the back. They barely had time to buckle up before their boss accelerated towards the centre of town.

As the long afternoon wound interminably into evening Jane was becoming increasingly bored and frustrated. The attack on Kroos had clearly been personal and yet no-one they spoke to had the faintest inkling as to who might have been behind it. Small town, small minds, petty conflicts… Normally his bread and butter for gaining insights into a case but in this instance all he'd reaped was a low level miasma of irrelevant facts and petty resentments.

He could feel Lisbon's frustration also increasing. She still presented as cool and professional but he didn't miss the slight increase in tension in her brow or the small abrupt shifts she made to her posture as another interviewee droned on. He started to poke and prod more, make more outlandish statements and accusations in order to provoke more of a reaction but that only succeeded in focussing Teresa's ire on him.

A sense of helplessness started to creep over Jane. What good was he actually doing here? He was meant to make the team solve cases more quickly and instead he was floundering, letting them down. What good was it to know that Warrick resented his boss, Sally had a secret crush on a man half her age and that Drago was feeling guilty about having stolen some office supplies? He'd been out of the game for too long and had grown complacent. The myriad pieces were no longer assembling themselves in his unconscious like magic.

As Drago all but fled from the interview room Lisbon glanced at her watch and sighed. "Ok that's it for the day. My brain is either going to melt or you're going to provoke one of the locals into going postal. Either way let's cut our losses."

Jane didn't immediately respond ; just sat at the table, staring sightlessly ahead. Lisbon tapped him briefly on the shoulder. "It's easy to forget how much of a slog it can be. Relax, Patrick. The answers will come."

Jane sighed and followed Lisbon out of the room. They collected Grace and walked the short distance to their apartment block. An hour later, freshly showered and clothed, they gathered at the Eldo Hotel for a meal. They were soon joined by Wayne and Kimball and they settled into their meals with a minimum of fuss.

The team ordered steak and three veg all round, long experience had taught them not to test the culinary skills of remote towns. The time for experimentation would come later down the track, assuming they were still stuck in Woomera and at this stage that seemed likely. Cho and Rigsby's interview sessions with military personnel had been every bit as fruitless as the civilian ones. As the meal wound down no-one was keen to linger. It had been a long day and everyone wanted to get plenty of rest ahead of another likely long and gruelling day.

Jane waved the waitress over as the three younger agents argued over whose corporate card would be used for the meal. The familiar argument lifted his mood a little.

"You know if you let me have a corporate card I'd be happy to be the one to spring for meals. "

Lisbon blew a raspberry of derision. "You've got Buckley's chance of ever being trusted with a card again. Do I need to remind you of what happened last time we gave you one?"

Jane's expression turned innocent. "I have no idea what you mean, oh fearless leader. Every purchase I made on that card was for legitimate work purposes."

"Patrick had a corporate card?" Grace couldn't keep the amazement from her voice.

Lisbon turned to her colleague. "Before your time and believe me it was an experiment that ended the first time we had to reconcile statements."

Grace leaned forward eagerly, "Do tell."

Lisbon slid a glance at her consultant. "Well there was a carpet python …"

"Instrumental in getting a confession from that deranged herpetologist," Jane interjected.

Lisbon's amusement grew. "Then there was the 3 pairs of size 24 Victoria's secret underwear…"

"Perfectly above board!" Jane insisted. He turned to Grace. "The suspect was incredibly shy. He confessed to the murder rather than have his mother discover them in his closet. Besides, I always liked that dark shade of purple."

Lisbon eased back in her chair, taking in the whole team as she warmed to her task. Grace was literally at the edge of her seat. Wayne and Kimball, broadly familiar with the story, were grinning in anticipation. "So far, as Patrick claims, there seems to be some link between the purchases and solving cases. But then of course we have the super-sized jar of Vaseline…"

Jane was fit to jump from his seat. "Oh come on Teresa," he interjected. "I _told_ you that was to prove how Evans could swim through that ice cold sewer…"

"AND a pay per view adult movie for the same night…"

Jane's face turned as red under his tan. "Oh I can't believe you're going there, I explained…"

Lisbon smirked as she carefully enunciated each word with relish. "The Pirates of Men's Pants."

There was a second of stunned silence and then the entire table (bar Jane) erupted in laughter.

Jane sat back dejectedly. Lisbon had played it out perfectly and there was no point trying to explain that the movie had featured the daughter and victim of Derryn Evans. Just then the waitress arrived, her long dark hair partially plastered to her face. He tried to dazzle her with a smile but it was clearly not his night, as she barely reacted.

Payment was soon sorted out and they made their way back to the flats. Jane enduring ribbing from his team mates the whole way, though in truth he couldn't be too upset by something that had allowed the team to bond in such a light hearted way.

All too soon, however, he was alone in his room and then the self doubt and anxiety returned with a vengeance. After a few hours of trying to still his thoughts to a point he could sleep, he conceded defeat. He got up and left the flat. If he couldn't get some rest then perhaps he could come up with something to expedite the solving of the case.


	8. Chapter 7 - CBI Australia

**Chapter 7 –** ** _I yelled my insides out at the sun_**

 **A/N A big thank you to Hayseed Socrates for beta-ing this chapter (as if she wasn't busy enough giving us amazing updates on her take on Season 8 of The Mentalist). Thank you also to everyone who has taken time to review, it's very much appreciated. I don't update as often as I like but hopefully you find this chapter has some substance to it.**

Lisbon's eyes snapped open. It was dark in her bedroom and she took a second to orient herself. She glanced to her right and saw 5.07 displayed on the clock radio. She closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep but gave it up after thoughts of the case began crowding in behind her eyes.

Despite getting nearly eight hours sleep she felt tired and lethargic, not a good sign so early in a case. She rolled out of bed, turned on the lights and started looking for her running gear. A few minutes later she was out of the door as the pre-dawn light brightened the sky. She'd seen aerial pictures of Woomera Village and knew there was a road that circled the town. A good run would be just the thing for her to clear the fog from her head.

The air was cool and still, ideal for running. She settled into an easy rhythm, concentrating on her breathing as she headed out of town. As her body slipped into autopilot her mind started thinking about how to tackle the day ahead and hopefully unearth a break. The forensics team was due today and hopefully they might find something of use. The autopsy results on Kroos were still a few days away, however, and Lisbon wasn't optimistic things would wrap up soon.

The best the team could do was continue with their interview and run background checks on anyone who pinged on their radar. For half a circuit of the village she planned out the logistics of dealing with the remaining interviewees, along with how to set up their crime board, liaise with Fergusen and Morton and handle the updates back to Bertram.

Satisfied she had planned out as much as she could her thoughts drifted to Jane and his return to the team. On the one hand his return had been smooth, his camaraderie and acceptance from the team had been as if he'd never left. She'd deliberately shared the story of the corporate card to gauge as much. Jane's behaviour, however, was a concern. She'd hoped that his having made peace with his past would have a moderating effect on his behaviour but that was clearly not the case.

He was as confrontational and abrasive as ever, even more so. He was also somehow 'off'. Oh he was masking it, but she'd gotten good at reading him over the years. There was a hint of anxiety, of unease that normally wasn't present when working on a case. Could it be possible that Patrick Jane was nervous about his return to police work? If so, how could she best handle it before things got irretrievably out of hand?

Long experience had taught her that the more uncomfortable Jane was, the more inclined he was to lash out at others or pull outlandish stunts. The problem was that she couldn't easily address things directly. Anything that might be construed as a criticism or attempt to assert authority would see Jane shut down completely.

Long experience had taught her that ignoring a problem rarely lead to a good outcome. The best approach would be to have a word with Jane sooner rather than later. It wouldn't be pleasant but it might head off a greater disaster down the track. She'd talk to him after breakfast, she decided. He was always easier to deal with after he'd had a soothing cup of tea and a fortifying breakfast of eggs. Mind made up, Lisbon was surprised to see she'd almost completed a circuit of the village. The sun was cresting over the horizon, bringing its welcome warmth. Feeling virtuous, she decided to run another lap as she mused over other aspects of Jane's return. She still couldn't quite believe he was back and what his true motives were. Finding something useful to do was part of the truth but she had a feeling there was more to it than a desire for familiarity…

The team met for breakfast in what resembled an army mess hall. The Eldo provided a buffet breakfast that was popular with Woomera's inhabitants. As expected, Jane had availed himself of the scrambled eggs, though it seemed that both it and his tea were not up to scratch. The others had gone with their usual fare, fruit and muesli for Cho and Grace, a full hot breakfast for Rigsby and a pastry and coffee for Lisbon, her one indulgence.

Lisbon was about to broach her concerns with Jane when he abruptly left the table. He'd spent the last five minutes observing a woman and child who were sitting in stark isolation. While the other townsfolk all chattered amongst each other they were studiously ignored: pointedly so. He recognised the woman as the waitress from the night before, hence they were locals. How had the woman so alienated herself from the rest of the community? Determined to solve the puzzle, Jane got up and approached their table.

Jane flashed a warm smile at the woman. "G'day, I'm Patrick Jane. You were looking after my colleagues and I last night. Mind if I sit down?"

"I'm Pearl!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly before her flustered mother could respond.

"Pearl. That's a lovely name for a lovely girl. How old are you? No, let me guess. Are you fourteen?

"No!" Pearl shrieked in delight at this stilly guess.

Jane tapped a thoughtful finger to his lips. "That's odd, I'm normally so good at guessing ages." He gave a conspiratorial glace at Pearl's mother who was still trying to muster a greeting. Jane continued to ponder. "Well, clearly you are much more grown up than I thought. Are you twenty-eight?

Little Pearl gave a happy peal of laughter. "Noooo!" She trilled in mock horror. "Twenty-eight is ancient!"

"Is it?" Jane asked, stifling a brief pang at this childlike judgement. "Well, clearly I've been guessing in the wrong direction. Let me really study you. He looked keenly at the girl. Pearl was a slender child with a beautiful face framed with long dark curly hair. She had a lot of her mother's features but her personality was quite different. Where her mother was quiet and withdrawn Pearl was animated and bold. There was a natural authority and fierceness to her manner and features that must have come from her father.

Jane snapped his fingers. "I've got it. Judging from the length of your eyebrows and the colour of your teeth, you have to be three, no four years old…"

"You're a silly man!" Pearl interrupted with delight. I'm waaaay older than that. I'm Seven…"

"Seven!" Jane shouted at exactly the same time. They smiled at each other. Jane reached out and solemnly shook Pearl's hand. "It's very nice to make your acquaintance, Pearl. " He turned his gaze back to the mother. "You have a lovely daughter…"

"Heather. Heather Prynn. I suppose you want to ask about what happened to Pastor Kroos."

"Yes. Well that and to keep you company. You seemed quite alone here."

Heather flushed in embarrassment. "People here have long memories. I did something once… That I'm not proud of."

Jane was intrigued. "I can't imagine what that could have been. You didn't kill someone, did you?" He asked in a tone of voice that was only half joking.

Heather appeared shocked at the suggestion. "No! Nothing like that. I didn't hurt anyone. Well at least not intentionally…" She trailed off and withdrew inwards.

Jane nodded sympathetically even as he carefully observed her. There was a lot going on behind the timid facade. The only question was what it was, and how much to push to get at it. He shifted tack. "Tell me about Crazy Willy."

Heather shook her head angrily. "He wasn't crazy, just different. He was a man of strong principles. His passion was geology but he also held services in the old Protestant church. Pearl and I used to attend his services... "

"They were soooo boring!" Pearl interjected.

"Hush now Pearl," her mother scolded. "I still can't believe that someone killed him."

"You are truly sad about his death," Jane stated.

"Of course!"

Jane looked deep in Heather's eyes. "Do you have any idea who it could have been?"

Heather shook her head again. "No. No idea. He kept to himself, never pissed anyone off. All he wanted was to be allowed to live alone with his rocks and his religion."

Jane leaned back in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lisbon approaching. "I believe you Heather. Thank you for talking to me. Just answer me one more thing. Why do you stay in a town where everyone is against you? This isn't exactly paradise on earth…"

Heather's mouth turned downwards and her eyes grew misty. "To be honest I don't know anymore. Whatever it was, I don't think I'll get it now."

Lisbon appeared at Jane's elbow. He sighed theatrically. "Well, that's my cue. Thanks again and it was lovely to meet you Pearl. I'll be seeing you both around."

"Bye Mister Jane!" Pearl shouted excitedly even as Heather tried to get her to focus once more on her cereal.

Lisbon glanced sideways at her consultant. "That was the waitress from last night. What did she have to say?"

"Oh nothing, just making conversation, picking up the local colour. You know."

Lisbon frowned at him in suspicion. "You think she's the murderer?"

Jane shook his head decisively. "No, she isn't. Can we have another look at Kroos' body before the ghouls cart him away?"

"The body? Why?"

"Because, my dear Teresa. Big Elephants Can…"

"Always Understand Small Elephants. God you're annoying!" Said Lisbon through clenched teeth but her feet were already changing direction towards the hospital.

Jane followed behind her angry footsteps. His cocky grin vanished as he tried to piece together what was going on.

The rest of the morning proved to be one of frustration for the team. The military personnel questioned by Cho and Rigsby were helpful but had nothing useful to contribute. Grace had little to do without any solid leads. She'd been fruitlessly trying to dig up more information on Kroos when a text from Lisbon asked her to find the name of their waitress from the evening shift of the Eldo and to do a background check on her.

Jane and Lisbon returned to interviewing the locals but the number of people willing to be interviewed had shrunk alarmingly. Lisbon rang Bill the facility manager to ask what the problem was. The explanation had Lisbon fuming. It appeared that Jane's provocative methods had scared the locals to the point where no-one was keen to be subjected to his cold analysis.

When she re-entered the interview room Jane immediately picked up on her change in mood.

"What's up Teresa, Bill giving you a hard time?"

Lisbon snapped in frustration. "Far out, Jane. It's your first case back and already I'm starting to regret your return. Did you really have to be such an arse during the interviews yesterday?

Jane shrugged with supreme indifference. "Meh, I just gave the bucolics a couple of prods, probably the most excitement they've had all year. You know that's how I work, push to get a reaction, see where it leads…"

"That's great Patrick but the only thing your behaviour has led us down is a dead end. No-one wants to talk to us because they're terrified you're going to air all of their dirty secrets."

Jane shifted back in his chair. "Relax, Lisbon. They probably don't know anything anyway."

"They're all we had!" Lisbon exclaimed. "Unless by some miracle the forensics gift wraps us a suspect we have nothing and not much prospect of unearthing a lead!"

"Look Teresa, I'll tell you what. Why don't you get back on the blower and have Bill organise a briefing at the Eldo. Say we want to give an update on the case. The guilty party won't be able to resist coming and I'll say a few words to get them to reveal themselves."

Lisbon glared at her consultant. "So I should reward your bad behaviour by allowing you to indulge yourself even more."

"Well basically, yes. Like you said, we're at a dead end until we get some viable suspects."

Lisbon could feel herself being backed into a corner. "What do you plan on saying to the gathering?"

Jane tried to stifle his smile of triumph. Lisbon's words betrayed that he was going to get his way. Just like old times. "Don't worry, it won't be anything extreme. Just enough to plant a suggestion for them to walk into a trap."

Lisbon shook her head. "I'm going to need more than that. If this goes wrong Bertram's howls of outrage will reach us all the way out here. I might as well not even bother going home!"

Jane grew cagey. "Well I can't tell you specifics, I'll be improvising based off the reactions I'm picking up. I'll need you to have the team covering the exits in case someone tries to do a runner."

Lisbon sighed. "Fine. I won't press but promise me you aren't going to do anything outrageous I might come to regret."

Jane smiled reassuringly. "I won't do anything you will ultimately regret. Scout's hon… I mean I promise."

Lisbon advanced on her consultant and poked a small finger into his chest. "I'm going out on a limb here. Do what you have to but keep it within reason or else."

With that she stomped out of the room and headed for Bill's office. This kind of request was best made in person.

A few hours later the Eldo was buzzing with locals, all drawn by the promise of an update on the murder investigation into Kroos. Showman that he was, Jane let the anticipation build for a few minutes before walking out to address the crowd.

"Hello everyone. Thanks for taking time out of your busy day to come for this update. I'm sorry to say that we can't really give you the details of the case but I can assure you that we have reduced the list of suspects significantly. In fact, I can guarantee you the murderer is here amongst us right now."

As the crowd began murmuring Jane walked down amongst it, eyes keenly darting from face to face, hoping to catch a tell.

"Pastor Kroos was a law abiding man, and a religious one. But he was also a bit of an eccentric. An opal miner and word is he had millions in rocks just lying around his shack. The murderer wanted those stones and in a way who can blame them? A ticket out of this desolate piece of hell…"

As Jane continued with his mind games Lisbon became more and more nervous. Jane didn't appear to be finding the reaction he was looking for and past experience suggested in those cases his behaviour would become more extreme.

"The killer wanted to get the opals but they didn't realise Kroos kept them in a safe. An innocent man was killed for nothing. The opals are right here!" Jane waved an evidence bag above his head with a number of stones inside. He barely allowed the crowd a glimpse before handing it over to the manager of the Eldo. "Gareth, if you would be so good as to stow this in the hotel safe I would be very grateful. We'll take it back to Adelaide tomorrow for forensic analysis. "

By this time there was an uproar as the Woomera residents discussed the spectacle at fever pitch, wondering who the killer was and marvelling at the wealth the reclusive victim had hidden away.

Lisbon had seen enough. Grabbing Jane by the arm she dragged him away from the curious throng and onto the street.

"What the hell Jane! I thought you knew what you were doing."

Jane looked put out but unrepentant. "I was trying to flush out the killer. Even if they weren't in the room word will have gone out and you can mark my words they'll make an attempt on the hotel safe tonight."

"Just how the bloody hell will they do that? What if they decide to kidnap the manager to get the combination from him? Or one of the other staff! Did you give any thought to the consequences?"

Jane hesitated. "Well, that's what you're here for. Thinking of the things I might have missed. I guess we can gather them all together or assign Rigsby or Cho to guard them…"

"I should have seen this coming," Lisbon interrupted. "I spent the last 18 months restoring my reputation and that of the team's so of course you would go tearing that down at literally the first opportunity." She took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

Patrick seized the opening. "Look this is how I've always done things, why get so upset over…"

"Shut up!" Lisbon roared. "We have a pissed off the township, people have been put in danger and we are no closer to solving this case. You're whistling in the dark!" With a visible effort, Lisbon lowered her tone. "This was my fault for naively thinking you'd changed and not laying down some ground rules. Consider this your one and only warning, Patrick. If you go springing any of your half arsed schemes without bringing me in on what you are planning first you will be off my team. Are we clear?"

Jane, who had looked almost indifferent during Lisbon's tirade flashed her a smile that was dangerously close to condescending. "Let you know first, got it."

Lisbon exhaled through her nose in frustration. It was hard to sustain an argument with someone when they refused to argue back. Jane was still standing in front of her expectantly. He still looked a little off but that was more likely due to the general frustrations of the case than anything she might have said. With a characteristic half shrug Lisbon decided to move on and deal with the situation at hand.

"Right, well it's a stupid plan but we are committed now. I'll have Cho, Rigsby and Grace work out a security detail for the staff tonight. I assume the opals are fake… When did you have time to pick them up?"

Relieved that Lisbon had gotten the bee out of her bonnet Jane flashed an altogether warmer smile. "Got them from the gift shop next to the hotel. Cost me a grand total of $20. It's funny because the actual ones don't look nearly as…" Jane caught himself a moment too late.

Lisbon didn't miss the slip. "The real ones?" She hissed. "How do you know what the real ones look like?"

Jane squared his shoulders and seeing others approaching from the hotel he grabbed Lisbon's elbow and started hustling her further down the street. "I couldn't sleep last night and given our lack of leads I decided to have a peek at the contents of the safe…"

Lisbon wrenched her arm out of Jane's grasp. "Stop right there! I told you, I goddam _fucking_ told you not to touch the safe and bugger around with the evidence and that's exactly what you did! It's like my words mean nothing to you. I'm just some clueless chump who follows you around. You know what? You're off the case! You can fly back to Adelaide with the forensics crew tomorrow. I'll have Grace book you tickets to Canberra from there."

Jane stared at Lisbon in disbelief. Shocked as much by her profanity as by her threat of throwing him off the team. Then he felt his own temperature start to rise. "Now you're overreacting! What brought this on? I'm just doing what I always do and you're going way over the top! I sneaked a careful peak inside the safe and poked at the crowd a little. The risk was worth it for the potential pay-off. This is what I do and normally I don't see you complaining when it gets the case closed. If we just followed your 'procedure' we'd be stuck here for weeks!

Lisbon drew herself up to her full height and advanced threateningly on her consultant. "My procedure worked absolutely fine for the last 18 months and what's more it started to undo some of the damage that your antics did to my career as well as everyone else's. God knows you have a gift and that deserves a certain…

"Don't call it a gift".

"… level of leeway, but… What?" Lisbon tried to understand how the conversation had gotten derailed.

Jane's mouth was drawn into a thin line and he enunciated each word clearly and distinctly. "Don't call it a gift. A gift is something you receive from someone else. A boon, a favour. My abilities are nothing of the sort. I worked bloody hard to develop my skillset and along the way it cost me everything that mattered. So don't go calling it a gift."

Lisbon could do nothing but gape in surprise at the outburst. Jane was on a roll and pressed on. "For ten years we've worked together and I've had the same M.O. the whole time. If you really had an issue with it then maybe you should have spoken up…"

"Oh, you're saying I never called you out on your behaviour?" Lisbon's anger returned, white hot.

"Yes you got angry but you never pulled bullshit moves like throwing me off the case!"

"Well clearly I was mistaken when I thought you might have some respect for my authority or my professional opinion. Let me reiterate my 'bullshit move' so that you give it the serious attention it deserves. You are off the case and I want you on the first flight out of here tomorrow."

"No need to repeat yourself Teresa," Jane sneered. "I get the message loud and clear. Maybe you kept me on the team so long out of a sense of charity. Well clearly I've outworn my welcome so I'll bid you adieu." Jane glared at Lisbon, expecting her to make some conciliatory move but she just glared right back.

Without a further word Jane turned on his heel and marched away. He half expected to hear the staccato patter of her short legs running after him but it didn't come. Not knowing what else to do he kept walking and in a matter of minutes he was out of the village and in the desert. The sun beat down and the flies swarmed around his face, bathing in his sweat. He took off his jacket and slung it over his arm without breaking stride. He kicked at every small rock that crossed his path, well aware of how childishly he was behaving, revelling in it even.

He looked around at the flat desert. It stretched unbroken to the horizon and beyond. The detention centre loomed to his left so he bore to the right. He was walking in the desert without water or protection. He had no idea what he was doing and desperately wished he could shake off his funk.

It was all the worse because he had the nagging suspicion Lisbon was in the right. Sure she had overacted, no doubt about that. Still, he could understand her need to draw boundaries, even if they were irksome. The worst thing was he was no closer to finding the killer and without a fait accompli he couldn't see how he could win his way back into her good graces.

Looking up he noticed something breaking the monotony of the terrain and angled his feet towards it. The heat continued to pour down on him as he walked and his throat already felt parched. He was being stupid, he knew it but he couldn't let his resentment go. That had always been his problem, he mused. Letting things go.

Slightly out of breath and face flushed red with exertion he arrived at his destination. It was a small graveyard. He wandered amongst the dusty cement tombstones. A record of those who came out into the middle of no-where and never made it back. The dead here were the very epitome of forgotten, for who would come out here to pay their respects?

Jane gazed into the shimmering distance and wondered who would mourn his passing if he were to just keep walking until he dropped dead. It was a morbid thought, also childish. He walked past further stones and his hyperactive mind picked up on a strange detail. A surprising number of graves belonged to small children, 2 years or younger and all having died in January 1958. He picked out more examples as he walked up and down. Some merely gave the dates, others had brief passages from the bible but none gave a clue as to the cause of death.

He sat down on a gravestone and used his jacket to shield his head from the sun. The heat was so intense it was almost like he was immersed in a pool of molten gold. The air burned his lungs as he breathed and mind wandered back to last time he'd wandered through a desert…

 _The Kombi strained along the arrow straight asphalt of the Eyre highway, a two lane blacktop that stretched for over 1400 kilometres across one of the most desolate places on earth, the Nullabore plain. Jane took a long pull from a bottle of water and wandered idly if he should take a salt tablet. The inside of the van was like an oven but the side windows were only slightly open due to the dust being thrown up by the tyres. He ducked his face in the stream of super-heated desert air and felt the sweat dry to his forehead._

 _All morning his iPod had been playing the same song on repeat; Wagner's Prelude to Tristan and Isolde. It was one of the saddest pieces of music ever composed and it perfectly captured his mood. From its gentle but disquieting opening filled with unresolved chords it seduced the listener while simultaneously growing a sense of unease. As the music built in volume and complexity it introduced other emotional tones; sadness, loss, desire and most of all yearning. Yearning for that which could not be had._

 _The music moved past the halfway point and began a slow, agonising build up in intensity as it continually reached for a resolution that was never quite actualised. Over and over, building and just falling short until the listener thought they would go mad. Jane half closed his eyes as the sounds washed through his head. As the prelude reached upwards his imagination followed, yearning to see his wife and child just one more time. Tears leaked from his eyes as he played a silly game with himself. If this time the music changed from the immutable path etched in the electrons of the solid state memory of the iPod, if just this once it could resolve the progression then somehow, by some miracle he would see them again._

 _The music built and built towards an orgasm of unfulfilled yearning, straining closer and closer, impossibly close and then falling, falling just short, agonisingly short and then the music entered into its enquiring phase again while his heart damn near broke. The heat smote the tears from his face as fast as they could fall. He rested his face on top of the steering wheel, attention barely on the road, not that it mattered on a highway that didn't deviate for so much as a centimetre per hundred kilometres.._

 _The distinctive two stroke sound of the engine began to cough and splutter shaking him from his trance like grief. He checked the instrumentation and saw the temperature gauge was nudging steadily into the red. He applied the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. Jane got out of the Kombi and considered his situation._

 _The engine was air cooled and given the air was almost as hot as the desert sand it was clearly beyond the capacity for it to cope. He looked up and down the road. No-one and nothing. He was curiously reminded of the French aviator and author Antoine De Saint-Exupery. The Frenchman had been flying across the Sahara when his plane failed and he was forced to make an emergency landing. He had spent several days in the desert frantically trying to repair his engine on order to reach civilisation. The inspiration for The Little Prince lay in that lonely matter of life and death._

 _Jane sniffed. His predicament was considerably less. He just needed to wait until nightfall when both the engine and the air would have cooled sufficiently to resume the journey. He suddenly felt sick at the thought of sitting in the Kombi and walked further from the road, a half bottle of water held negligently in one hand. He didn't walk far; the heat was like a physical force pushing him down. He could feel the sun burn into his skin like a thousand tiny needles._

 _It was good. He welcomed it. He sank to his knees and breathed in the heat and then exhaled, hoping to expel his pain at the same time. He had loved them so much, so, so much and then they were gone. At times like this his mind could not comprehend it, the tremendous calamity that had struck his family like a hammer blow. The catastrophic consequences of his late night television boasting. His words had opened a chink in the armour of anonymity protecting his family and Red John had rushed inside and consumed everything._

"Daddy, draw me a sheep".

 _Jane squeezed his eyes shut._

 _His little girl's voice._ "Daddy, draw me a sheep".

 _Charlotte had said that to him. His sweet little angel of a girl. So intelligent, so precocious. Story time had been Jane's preserve and his daughter had more than willingly gone along with some of his more challenging selections. CS Lewis, Roald Dahl (including his autobiographies) and even The Little Prince. His Charlie girl had been enchanted by the traveller from asteroid B612 and she'd demanded daddy draw her a sheep as well. He'd sketched sheep after sheep while his daughter surveyed them critically, rosy pink lips pursed in thought. Watching through the doorway Angie had laughed. Said their roles were reversed for surely with his golden curls Jane should have been the little prince…_

"Daddy draw me a sheep". _Her voice again, completely out of place in this desolate wasteland. Daddy would draw a million a sheep, a billion, draw then with the last drop of his blood as ink to hear her say that one more time. God, it was like she was here in the desert with him it sounded so familiar, so real._

 _Whispering to himself…"I just want you both back. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I just want you back, I love you so much, I'm so sorry." Chanted in a monotone, repeated over and over again. The sun burning, his shirt dry because there was no more sweat to give. Sitting on the ground, rocking gently. Memories recalled one after the other._

 _The early days with Angie, laughing in a cupboard sized kitchen, bare feet on the dirty lino; holding Charlotte for the first time and vowing to be so much better than the old man, fresh pain, move on, move on; Charlotte amazing him and Angie with how smart she was, guilty sense of relief could he have loved a dull child? Then guilt, guilt, guilt._

 _Broken promises while chasing money, one more deal, shore up another bit of the future they were doomed to never have. Meetings with TV execs, bankers, wealth advisors, brokers and of course his bread and butter the gullible, the lost, the vulnerable and the forlorn._

 _"I'll be home by seven, Ange; we can finish the drawing together tomorrow darling; not tonight but I've cleared the weekend we'll spend it together; OK Angie I promise, just the rest of this year and then I'm out…" Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies._

 _If only he could have them back, if only he could go back, if only he could will his mind back… Lying face down on earth so hot it was scorching his skin. There was no way back. Even their images were beginning to fade. His memory palace, so useful for memorising cards, facts, figures, weaknesses and client details but ultimately just another con. An unassailable fortress for storing trivia but not worth a battered polaroid for remembering how his wife and child had actually looked._

 _Ten years and more they'd been gone. His nemesis alive but in gaol. What was left for him to do? Should he just stay out here? Choose the sting of death just as the Little Prince had. Let the sun burn his body into the earth, a nuclear shadow of pain and guilt on a godforsaken stretch of desert while his purified soul flew on the wings of doves back to his loved ones…_

 _Patrick Jane didn't believe in the immortal soul. Life was just the dance of electrical impulses through the brain's synapse and though his were badly scrambled they hadn't reached the point of self-delusion that his dying would re-unite them._

 _Ultimately the choice was taken from him. The sun began to sink below the flat horizon and waiting all night for death to start claiming him again the next day seemed unacceptably tedious. Jane painfully swallowed the meagre portion of water left in his bottle and staggered back to his van. An agony of nausea and head ache as he swallowed salt tablets, pain killers and endless sips from his bottled water. Even as he shivered with pain he welcomed it. Pain was life and though his was miserable it was all he had. He had passed the test and would deny Red John his final victory. Far better to stay true to what Charlotte and Angie would have wanted for him and to try and rebuild his life at last._

 _"Good bye," he whispered. It was the first time he could bring himself to acknowledge that part of his life was over._

 _An hour later the Kombi sputtered to life and headlights burning tiger bright it ate up the kilometres back to civilisation and a new beginning. The first thing he would do was write Lisbon a letter, tell her he might on the road to becoming Ok…_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - _The sky above won't fall down_

 **A/N: Many thanks to the wonderful Hayseed Socrates for patiently beta-ing a very rough installment of this story. I would also like to thank the guest reviewer (the first one to review the previous chapter) who had such lovely things to say about this story. I really treasured your comments.**

 **Finally an apology for how long this chapter took to complete. RL got very hectic and I also had a mild case of writer's block. All good now and I hope to get the next chapter out in a more reasonable time frame.**

"It's depressing, isn't it."

Jane started out of his reverie and dashed the moisture from his eyes as he looked around.

"Or haven't you heard the story?" An old woman with wrinkled tan skin under an enormous straw was leaning against a tomb stone that was almost certainly younger than her. "I'm Gladys, would you like to hear the story?"

Jane forced a smile. "I'm Patrick Jane." He shook hands with Gladys and was surprised at the firmness of her grip. "I would very much like to hear the story"

Gladys sighed. "It was such a simple thing. Simple but horrible. That summer was the hottest on record and the labour crews and their families were living out of tents. The heat grew so terrible it simply killed the young children, their bodies couldn't cope. Unthinkable that happening here anymore," she sighed. "Just flick on the air conditioner and a life is saved."

Jane watched the woman's face intently and noted where her eyes briefly darted. "Your son was one of them. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Gladys leaned forward and studied Jane intently. "I don't think you're a stranger to that loss either," she murmured.

"No," said Jane shortly. Both of them allowed the silence to grow between them as they contemplated their private sorrows. Eventually it was Jane who spoke.

"I'm surprised you still live here. I'm not sure I could live with the memories, if it was me."

Gladys shrugged. "Memories follow you wherever you go, I never figured to run away from them. Besides, my husband had work here and in a strange way I came to love the awful simplicity of the desert. Things are very uncomplicated here. It gives me more time to be alone with my thoughts."

Jane shuddered. "I don't envy you. I've spent entirely too much time with my thoughts…"

Gladys sat down on a nearby tombstone with a relieved groan. Her mood lightened. "Pardon my stickybeaking but that was quite a set to you had with that lady friend of yours."

Jane shifted uncomfortably. "Colleague," he corrected absently. "Well OK a friend as well, though probably not at the moment."

"Yes, quite a set to. Most interesting thing I've seen in years. Then again, these are very different times to when I was growing up. Fancy having a woman as your boss. That must be hard for you."

Jane shrugged. "Not really. I'd have a lot more trouble with a man ordering me around, of that I'm certain. Normally we work very well together but for some reason her expectations seem to have changed…"

* * *

Lisbon was pacing up and down the Eldo's main hallway. Her anger had cooled and remorse was starting to set in. Quick to anger, quick to forgive was something of a family motto and none exemplified it better than Teresa herself. There was something deeply satisfying, cathartic even in letting her anger loose, though strangely it was something she only indulged with those closest to her.

When dealing with witnesses or local police her patience was near infinite, but when dealing with her brothers or the team it was a different story. The anger was always there, under the surface, and never more so than with Jane. Lisbon started to ponder why it is she became angriest with those closest to her and then shied away from the implications.

Despite her exertions Lisbon felt a chill go through her body. She didn't regret yelling at Jane, he'd well and truly deserved it, but throwing him off the case had been a step too far. Jane never reacted well to threats and much though she didn't want to admit it, he'd had a valid point. His behaviour had been no different to how he'd been for most of their professional association. Why had his typical disregard for procedure felt like such a betrayal? Lisbon couldn't help but recall Jane's words: that she'd kept him on the team out of a sense of pity.

Lisbon knew Jane was wrong. Pity had never been something she'd felt for him. Empathy yes, and admiration and affection. There were darker emotions too like a touch of envy for the way the world seemed to unfold just the way he wanted it to, the way he could see at a glance what others wouldn't notice for days.

Nevertheless she needed to acknowledge how she'd felt. Had she made allowances for him in the past due to the mental anguish she knew he was experiencing? Had she subconsciously assumed that his outward behaviour was a manifestation of inner instability, and that now that he'd moved on (at least a little) his nature would change? With a sinking feeling Lisbon realised the truth. Despite vowing never to be one of those women who sat around waiting for a man to change she had done just that. She had observed a more thoughtful, emotionally open Jane after his return and had simply assumed this would translate to his behaviour on a case.

She'd miscalculated badly and there was no easy solution. She needed to decide if she could still accept Jane for the colleague he was rather than the friend she hoped he'd be. She didn't need Jane to do her job, something that she had perhaps been blind to before the capture of Red John. In part that was Jane's doing, she knew that. He had spent a lot of energy dazzling and amazing the team with his abilities, to the point where they were all a little too in love with the show.

Eighteen months was a long time, however, and the glamour had fallen from Lisbon's eyes. She saw things with greater clarity now. She was damn good at her job and so was the rest of the team. Jane was brilliant, would help them to solve cases faster. Speed, however, wasn't the only virtue when solving murders and the price of working with Jane was high. The job wasn't everything for Lisbon, but her career meant a great deal to her and she wasn't going to allow Jane to ride roughshod over it again.

Lisbon sighed. She wished life wasn't so complicated. If only the insufferable ass could moderate his approach a little. If things truly didn't work out she would miss him terribly. She was under no illusion that Canberra would hold Jane's attention if he didn't have a job there.

Could Jane work for another team at the CBI? It seemed hard to imagine. He was a creature of habit and Lisbon was convinced that was at least half the reason he'd returned. It was in his nature to cling to things, a childhood of impermanence had bred an almost pathological need for some things to remain constant in his adult life.

The chirp of Lisbon's Blackberry interrupted her reverie. Glancing at the screen she saw it was Grace and accepted the call.

* * *

Jane and Gladys were slowly making their way back to the town. The old lady was a font of local gossip and Jane was all too happy to guide the conversation here and there to round out the gaps left by those locals too scared to testify. Her knowledge of Heather and Pearl was particularly useful and he filed away several interesting facts as they reached the outskirts of Woomera.

"Well, here we are. Not that you'll listen but I think you should apologise to Ms Lisbon right away. Nothing like a sincere apology from a handsome man to sway a woman."

Jane snorted. "You don't know Teresa. Any sympathy she might feel she would view as a weakness and be twice as resolute in following through on her decree. She knows very well that if she backs down I'll be even worse the next time. "

"You could just do what she wants…"

Jane shook his head ruefully. "It's just not in my nature and even if I could, I wouldn't. I reject the world of rules and conformity. You might not see it as much here but people bind themselves in invisible chains till they are wrapped up so tight they can barely breathe. Conventions, obligations, protocol, written and unwritten rules… I've never really lived in that world and I'm much too old to start now."

Gladys blew a very un-lady like raspberry. "You're certainly one for fancy words, but I wonder how much of your stance is down to pride. You can believe all the things you do and still apologise."

Jane smiled at Gladys. There was no way in hell he was admitting anything. "It's been a pleasure talking to you. Be well and look out for Heather and Pearl." He took one of the old woman's hands in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it before heading for the centre of town. His mind was already hard at work weighing up various plots and schemes. He knew Lisbon wouldn't bend on her decision even if she regretted having made it. He had until morning to solve the case and in the meantime he needed to smooth things over so that they were at least on speaking terms.

* * *

Lisbon joined Grace in the admin centre to find Cho and Rigsby already there and deep in conversation. The way they abruptly stopped made it abundantly clear the she and Jane had been the topic of discussion. Lisbon exhaled in irritation.

"Before you ask, yes I did kick Jane off the case. "

Cho nodded. "Good. It's about time."

Grace stared at Cho in shock. "Kimball! He's only just come back to work." She turned to Lisbon. "I mean sorry boss, I don't mean to question your decision but maybe he's just having trouble adjusting to consulting again… What do you think Wayne?"

Rigsby started. He'd been hoping to steer clear of the conversation and now he was stuck between Grace and Cho and with a short tempered Boss with a dog in the fight as well. "Well uh, I can see both sides. Jane was wrong to disobey orders but it's been a long time since he screwed up like this…"

A knock at the door saved Rigsby from further verbal tap dancing. Jane's curly mop appeared around the doorframe. In a scant second he swept over the tableau and then entered the room proper.

"Kimball, I agree that Lisbon was right to do what she did. Grace, thank you for standing up for me but I can fight my own battles. Wayne, it would be great if you and the others could give me a moment alone with the boss."

As the team fled the room Lisbon felt a brief pang of betrayal. She really didn't feel up to going round two with Jane. She crossed her arms defensively. "Well?"

Jane sighed and leaned back against a table. "I'm not here to try and change your mind, I know you can't do that. I just wanted to say…" his voice trailed off.

Lisbon leaned forward suspiciously. "Wanted to say what?"

It was Jane's turn to cross his arms defensively. "You know, that thing with the…" Once more his usually clear voice degraded into a indecipherable mutter.

Despite her irritation Lisbon felt a smile threaten to break out. She quickly masked the urge with a show of impatience. "Speak up, Patrick! What is it?"

Jane's temper snapped. "I'm sorry, OK! There I said it…"

Lisbon felt her heart begin to soften but ruthlessly quashed the impulse. "What exactly are you sorry for? Are you sorry for disobeying my orders and cracking the safe?"

Jane forced himself to meet Lisbon's eyes. "No, I'm not sorry about that, how could I be? It gave valuable insight into the case." Lisbon groaned in frustration, causing Jane to hastily try to explain himself. "I'm sorry that by doing that I upset you, I honestly didn't think it would bother you that much. I've been doing stuff like that for pretty much all the time you've known me and I've never see you so pissed off. I didn't realise how much you've changed, professionally. I've been gone for the better part of two years and you did just fine without me." He swallowed with difficulty. "You don't need me."

Not for the first time in recent memory Lisbon felt the conversation begin to veer off course. "This isn't about need," she interjected. "We function as a team and that is always going to be bigger than the sum of its parts. Nobody is irreplaceable so in that sense you're no different to anyone else. The fact we don't 'need' you doesn't mean we don't want you on the team."

Jane relaxed a little at Lisbon's words and was about to respond when she continued. "Let me make this clear, however. I won't tolerate you jeopardising my career or my professional reputation. I covered for you plenty of times in the past and I don't regret that but it has to end. It's not fair to me and it makes me feel like you don't respect me professionally."

Despite feeling a tinge of shame, Jane forced himself to lock eyes with Lisbon. "I understand. Please believe me, however, when I say I respect you more than you could ever know. It's important that you know that."

Lisbon swallowed hard and then gave a slight nod. Words were always difficult to find when Jane pinned her with his most intense stare. A long moment stretched between them as neither was willing to break eye contact.

Jane felt himself becoming lost in woman before him. Small though she was, Lisbon had an intensity to her that filled the room. He needed to end this conversation before she demanded some form of promise of concession he would feel compelled to honour.

He broke the mood by clapping his hands together. "OK. Now that we've got the apology out of the way I don't think you'll object to me catching the killer before I leave in the morning?" He was already half way out of the office before he'd finished the sentence.

Lisbon shook her head ruefully. Replaying the conversation through her mind she realised he hadn't actually promised to behave differently. Clearly it was going to take some time for Jane to adjust to how things would have to work going forward. With a smirk she followed him out of the room. There was no time like the present to educate him a little further.

Patrick was headed for the Eldo when he heard Lisbon behind him.

"Oh Patrick… Before you race off could you come back and tell me what you know about Heather Prynn?"

Jane froze. Damn that woman. It was like she'd finally woken up to all his tricks. Or more likely, had actually decided to act on the knowledge. He turned slowly around and retraced his steps, ushering Lisbon back into the office with a light touch on her shoulder.

This time Jane sat down on a swivel chair and pivoted in Lisbon's direction. "Ok, what do you want to know."

Lisbon also sat down and raised an eyebrow at Jane. "What should I know."

Jane sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Heather Prynne, single mother, daughter called Pearl…" He stressed the final name and shot a glance at Lisbon, who didn't react to the name. "She did something a long time ago that has her ostracised by the good people of Woomera."

Lisbon nodded and consulted a printout Grace had given her. "She blew the whistle on some of the abuses and questionable practices that were happening in the detention centre."

For a second Jane was slack jawed, his thunder stolen. Then he recovered himself. "Very good Teresa! It looks like I wasn't the only one doing some homework."

Lisbon smirked, pleased to have one-upped her annoying consultant for once. "You said earlier she wasn't the killer. Did you mean that? And if so, what is her relevance to this case?"

Jane leaned forward eagerly. "I'm nearly positive the good Reverend Kroos was Pearl's father."

"Really?" said Lisbon in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"Family resemblance, Heather's demeanour when I asked her about Kroos…"

Lisbon looked sceptically at Jane. "That's pretty thin."

"Also, Kroos was a self-flagellant. I found his instrument of choice next to the opals in the safe."

Teresa's mouth tightened in distaste. "If he was the extreme religious type he could have had any number of things to beat himself up about."

Jane twitched a smile at Lisbon's subtle witticism. "He could, but consider that Heather and Pearl regularly attended his sermons despite them not being overly religious. Consider also why Heather stayed in Woomera despite being so disliked. The detention centre would have been the source of half the jobs in town. They would have hated her! What was keeping her here? Also don't forget Kroos had the letter 'A' carved into his head. I suspect that was to brand him an adulterer."

Lisbon considered Jane's words. "So you are suggesting that Kroos fathered the child with Heather some time just before or after she blew the whistle. She chose to stay in town in the hopes the father would acknowledge her or perhaps support them with his wealth?"

Jane shot Lisbon a smile of pure pleasure. "That's it exactly! I'll admit all the evidence is circumstantial but taken as a whole it's pretty compelling."

Lisbon considered for a few seconds and then frowned. "Wait a minute, if the murderer branded Kroos an adulterer that suggests a crime of passion and yet your shenanigans today were designed to unearth a killer motivated by money. Why did you do that ridiculous song and dance around the opals when what we should have done is run background checks on Heather's ex-lovers?

Her consultant had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. "I've been a little off on this case and at that time I hadn't put together the full picture with Heather and Kroos. Also, I was only 70% certain it was a crime of passion. The gag with the opals was the contingency plan in case the motivation was money with the added bonus it would probably give a false sense of security to the real killer."

Teresa felt her anger flare up again. "I can't believe you weren't going to share any of this with me! Heather could be in real danger if the killer was a jealous ex-lover as you suggest! Your need to amaze us with the big reveal has put lives in danger."

Jane shook his head in frustration. "Relax, Teresa. Heather works a shift at the Eldo this evening. Kimball and the others can keep an eye on her while they protect the rest of the staff. Give me some credit here, I did think this through…" His voice trailed off as Lisbon abruptly got up from her chair and stalked towards him. Hands on hips she glared down at her infuriating consultant.

"OK fine. Is that all that you have or are you holding out on me?"

Jane glared back defensively. "That's all I've got that could be considered half way solid. The rest is mere supposition and long shots, nothing of substance at all." He waved his hand in lazy circles in support of his argument.

Lisbon was having none of it. "I have time so humour me."

"Aargh woman! You're determined to spoil all of my fun," said Jane sullenly. "When you ran your background check did a husband come up?" Lisbon shook her head. "Hmm, what about boyfriends or significant others?"

"Nothing," said Lisbon in frustration. "I see why you like the idea of a jealous ex but tracking down someone at the end of nowhere for something that happened seven years ago sounds a little unlikely."

Jane hummed noncommittally. "I'm sure it involves someone from her past. You and Kimball should go over her background again. I'm sure something will jump out."

Lisbon inhaled sharply. "It would jump out a hell of a lot easier if you told me what to look for! Fess up, Paddy, I know you're still holding out on me."

Jane was rescued by the return of Cho who addressed Lisbon without preamble. "We have our guard detail worked out and the staff briefed. We're all set for tonight."

"Good work." Lisbon turned to Jane only to find he'd left the room. "Bugger! He's done it again."

Cho smirked. "You should have him chipped like a dog. Much easier in the long run."

Lisbon puffed out a breath, half annoyed, half amused. "Don't tempt me."

Once clear of the office, Jane hurried over to his apartment. He was feeling parched and a nice cup of tea or two would be just the thing to set things right.

A quarter hour later he was well into his second cup and still something was nagging at him, well actually two things. One was his almost pathological need to keep things to himself. Despite having gone with the intention of being honest with Lisbon in order to smooth things over, the more he revealed the more determined he was to hold onto his ace in the hole.

That was the other source of frustration. His ace in the hole currently felt like the two of clubs, and without access to further information, he was at something of an impasse. Normally he would have reached out to Grace but in the current circumstances such a move would be immediately reported to Lisbon.

He snapped his fingers and looked for the briefing file that had been prepared for each of them. A quick check confirmed the Facility Manager's contact details were listed. He silently blessed the thoroughness of the team as he placed a call through to Bill. Hopefully he would have records of employees from seven years ago, maybe even those who had worked at the detention centre.

It was well into the evening and Lisbon was nursing a lemon lime and bitters at the bar of the Eldo ahead of relieving Grace from her shift. The senior agent was conscious of the sidearm at her waist and tried to recall the last time she'd taken a guard detail.

Not that anything was remotely likely to happen. The idea that someone would actually try to kidnap someone on the staff of the Eldo in order to get at the safe seemed ludicrous. Lisbon glanced at her watch. It was nearly 9pm. Leaving her drink at the bar, she was about to seek out Grace when her Blackberry rang. It was Bill calling to say another murder had taken place. This time a man named Derek Schaefer, stabbed to death in his apartment.

Lisbon coolly took down the details and then ordered Rigsby and Van Pelt to take a double shift. As she strode through the warm night she called Cho and ordered him to meet her at the scene. By the time she got there he was already taking a statement from a shaken witness.

Lisbon briefly looked at the corpse and then addressed Cho. "What happened here?"

Cho straightened up and consulted his notebook. "The witness found the door ajar on her way past and had a peek inside. She saw the body and immediately called it in to Bill. Didn't see anyone come or go."

"Ok." Lisbon nodded. You call the forensics team and get them to come over here." Having secured the scene, she decided to call Jane and see what insights he could offer. She pressed his number on the autodial and tapped her foot impatiently until he picked up on the 5th ring.

Jane was walking through the outskirts of Woomera Village when his phone rang. "Teresa, how goes guard duty?"

"Never mind that, Patrick. There's been another murder." Jane felt deep stab of apprehension as Lisbon continued talking. " His name was Derek Schaefer. Does that name ring a bell?"

Jane exhaled with relief. "Never heard of him. Was he an employee of the Eldo?"

"No. According to Bill he was a relatively newcomer. Got a basic maintenance job here about six months ago."

Jane wiped a hand across his sweaty brow. "That's good. I mean…"

"… You mean you're relieved it wasn't someone killed because of your stupid stunt. You might have got away with it this time but let that be a lesson to…"

"Message received, Teresa," Jane interrupted. Lisbon might be his dear friend but there was no way he was going to sit through a lecture if he could possibly avoid it. "How did the victim die?"

Lisbon ducked back into the flat and looked at the body. " There are several stab wounds to the neck and chest. Looks like he died pretty quickly."

Jane stopped walking as he pondered the facts. "Sounds like it was the work of the same man but possibly for a different motive. Was there anything carved into this body?"

Lisbon crouched down by the corpse. "No, nothing. There wasn't much of a struggle and no signs the killer hung around. No footprints or weapon or anything like that. Where are you? Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

Jane was silent for a few seconds as he considered what to say. "Aren't I off the case?" he said, stalling for time.

Suspicion immediately crept into Lisbon's tone. "Where are you and what are you doing?"

Jane turned indignant. "Nothing! I'm just out for a walk, trying to sort through all the puzzle pieces."

Lisbon felt her anger flared to life again. "You know what? Stuff you. To think I had second thoughts about kicking you off this case. Of all the insufferable, arrogant…"

The familiarity of the tirade almost made Jane smile. "Ok, Ok Teresa, let's take that as read. I'll take a look at the body after the forensics guys are through but in the meantime you and Cho should run a background check on this guy. I will bet you anything that he and Heather Prynn have a connection in common and whoever that is will be the killer. Gotta go now, Bye!"

"No wait, Patrick! Dammit!" Lisbon suppressed a strong desire to hurl her Blackberry against the wall. Cho, who had been watching her side of the conversation raised his eyebrows in sympathy. His boss squeezed the bridge of her nose for a few seconds and then snapped back to her usual decisive self. "Kimball, you stay here for forensics and then go through the flat and see if you can turn up anything interesting. I'll head back to the Eldo and relieve Grace. She can start on the background check."

An hour had passed since his conversation with Lisbon and Jane was taking a moment to get his breath back. It had taken longer than anticipated to reach the detention centre. He was standing directly in front of the chain link fence. The sky was clear and the starlight was enough to illuminate the first of the long huts which had accommodated the detainees. His gaze slid up to the razor wire strung along the top of the three metre high fence. Jane repressed a shiver. He didn't believe in the supernatural and yet there was a feel to the place that was distinctly unsettling. He reached into his pocket and switched his phone to silent. The last think he needed was a call from Lisbon to shatter the stillness.

As Jane started to walk alongside the fence he reviewed the results of his research. The employee lists had not been helpful, but when he'd started to Google the events around the closure of the detention centre he'd found a startling confirmation to his theory. The satisfaction of having been proven right was as intense as he'd ever remembered it to be, no doubt helped by the sense of relief at proving, at least to himself, that he still had it. The temptation to share his findings with Lisbon was strong but then some of the resentment from his fight with her returned and he determined to try and find some concrete proof.

Now here he was, chasing down a long shot in the hopes of wrapping everything up before his banishment the next morning. He followed the fence around one corner of the compound. He was now on the side furthest from the road. He continued walking and only minutes later found what he was looking for. A vertical line had been cut in the fence stretching from the ground to nearly man height.

Jane crouched down beside the opening and examined the ground carefully. The light wasn't sufficient to make a proper examination so he dug out his phone and switched on the torch function. The ground was rock hard. Nevertheless he could make out the faint tracks left by a trail bike. He killed the light and was about to enter when he noticed his hand was shaking. He crouched back down and considered what he was about to do.

He was all on his own, late at night in the middle of no-where. He was about to enter an abandoned detention centre in the hopes of finding a knife wielding murderer who had already killed two people. No-one knew where he was and he was surprised to find he was scared. He paused to assess the unusual feeling.

Over his ten years as a consultant he'd done similar things on numerous occasions without a qualm. While physical violence deeply frightened him, death had held no such fears. Yet here he was, trying to psyche himself up to confirm a theory. He took a minute to steady his breathing and heartbeat. It was no use, he was still filled with apprehension. With a sigh of irritation he dug out his phone and sent a quick text to Lisbon.

He crouched close to the warmth of the baked ground and trembled. This was ridiculous. All he had to do was sneak in and have a quick look around. The first sign of habitation and he would leave and let the trained professionals do the rest. Then again, why not let the trained professionals do the looking as well? Scanning the compound intently, he took another minute to assess his options. The soft crunch of a footfall behind him interrupted his meditation.

Jane spun around and saw a man standing only a few metres away. The habit of a lifetime had Jane note the dirty cargo pants and dark shirt, three days growth, lean wiry build and the slight tang of sweat and desperation. This despite the fact the main thing that was claiming his attention was the blood stained knife clutched in the man's right hand.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 -** ** _The stars come falling down on me tonight_**

 **A/N: Thanks again to the indefatigable Hayseed Socrates who had to edit this monster of a chapter. This chapter concludes my first attempt at a case fic arc and parts of it were a real bear to write! Hopefully it works OK and people are reasonably satisfied with the reveal and conclusion. The crime is solved the story continues...**

Jane involuntarily backed away until he was brought up short by the chain link fence. "Uh, hi Roger. I'm Patrick Jane with the Canberra Bureau of Investigation. "

The man stiffened in response to Jane's greeting. "How did you know my name?"

Despite the gravity of the situation, the consultant grinned. "Well, I wasn't completely sure until you just confirmed it, but your name IS Roger, isn't it." It wasn't phrased as a question.

Taking advantage of the other man's surprise, Jane made a dash for safety. Unfortunately his pants pocket snagged on a loose end of wire and he was yanked backwards as if on the end of a spring. The next second a fist landed just below his right ear and he fell dazed to the ground. As he lay gasping in shock Roger grasped the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside the compound and towards one of the huts. As he battled nausea a part of Patrick still found time to marvel at the clarity of the stars above, their light drenching the sky. He drank in the sight, wondering as he did if it was the last thing of beauty he would ever see.

Inside the hut he was roughly shoved into a folding chair. A neon lamp shed pale light in a small portion of the empty detention barrack. Jane's hands were bound behind him with what felt like bungee cord. It was surprisingly effective. Roger now stood a few metres back from him, knife held negligently in his right hand. "I'm sorry about that," he apologised. "I don't normally succumb to violence but you caught me by surprise."

Seeing that further mistreatment was not immediately in the offing, Jane took a few seconds to gather his wits. "I'm glad to hear it. I'd much rather speak with a civilised man than suffer a knife in the guts. What's going on here Roger? How have you gone from an altruist to a murderer?"

His captor didn't immediately respond, just stared at Jane and tapped the bloody knife absentmindedly against his thigh. "How did you know my name and who else knows where we are?"

Jane forced himself to project confidence in his next words. "When I found a dead priest with the letter 'A' carved on his body along with a woman and daughter called Heather and Pearl Prynn, well, the student of literature in me immediately started to wonder if a Roger Chillingworth was on the scene. You carved the scarlet letter into the man's head! Not exactly subtle."

Roger's tapping stopped mid stroke in surprise at Jane's revelation. Jane took the opportunity to keep talking. "You do have my sympathy. Who the hell names their kid after a literary villain? Was it a self-fulfilling prophesy that made you embrace the name?"

Roger's expression turned to thunder and Jane hastily changed the topic. "Ah, in answer to your other question, my colleagues know where I am and will be here shortly. Your best bet is to surrender peacefully before things get even worse for you. Either that or hop on that trail bike of yours and see if you can outrun the inevitable road blocks."

Roger looked down at the man who oozed confidence despite his position of submission. He considered his words, then remembered how the self-same man had been cowering in abject terror only minutes before. "You know," he began conversationally, "I don't even know your name…"

"It's Patrick."

"…Patrick, and yet I can already sense you're a real smartarse. I'll bet you'd love nothing more than to see me piss off, chief, but I figure you're either full of bullshit or will make a useful hostage if they come after me."

Jane shrugged helplessly in response to Rodger's words while his mind worked furiously. Hopefully Lisbon had read his text and was already on the way over to take him to task for his late night foolishness. His best bet was to be conciliatory and keep the man talking. He dropped his head in submission. "OK, you're the one in charge here Roger. Looks like no-one is going anywhere. "

His captor visibly relaxed. "That's right. Give a man some time to think." He pulled up another chair and sat down facing Jane. A second later he jumped up again and began pacing the room, getting more and more upset. Jane watched him carefully, debating the risks of leaving him to it or diverting him from his escalating agitation. The man was unstable and Jane was suddenly fearful of what he might do if he worked himself up sufficiently.

"Tell me what happened seven years ago," he said gently. "I don't think you're normally a violent man."

Chillingworth stopped pacing and turned to look at Jane. "That's right, I'm not, but what business is that of yours?"

The consultant sighed. "Well none, really, but you strike me as a man of principles who got a little lost along the way…"

Roger sat down again. "I was a man of principles. I was completing my post grad studies in Adelaide when the whole detention centre mess started to get some press. I knew that something was happening there but the government was covering it up as usual. I decided it was time to stop being a bystander. Heather was my girlfriend…" Roger's face flickered at her mention. Jane picked up several emotions, obsession, love and hate being the strongest of them.

"You and Heather were meant to be together…" Jane probed.

His captor straightened in his chair. "That's right. Did my name predispose me to being drawn to her? Do I blame my parent obsession with the book? I don't know. I met her and I learned her name and I knew she was meant to be mine, and she was!" His voice dropped. "She was. Heather believed in me, in my work. When I told her to take a break from her studies and get a job at the detention centre she did. I drove up whenever I could, pretended to be a tourist. Everything was going perfectly to plan but then she started having second thoughts."

Jane nodded. "It's normal to bond with the people you are working with. The longer she was with her co-workers, the more conflicted she would have felt."

Rodger's face tightened. "Her 'co-workers' were willing conspirators in a massive abuse of human rights! Did you ever pay attention to what was happening there? Or did you just bury your head in the sand like the rest of the sheep?"

Jane regarded the man sadly. "It's funny, you know. Only yesterday I was having a similar conversation with my colleague. Some terrible things happened here, you can just feel it in the air. Believe me, when it comes to having this place shut down, I'm with you one hundred percent. No child should ever see the inside of a place like this."

"Damn right," Roger agreed. "The wolves were amongst the lambs in this place and the guards didn't care. Things were so bad a bunch of detainees sewed their lips together in protest…"

Jane shuddered in horror. "I read about it, Jane said softly. "Some of them were children." He exhaled heavily. "I read about it and then I chose not to read about it." I'm… I'm not proud of that. The lip sewing… That was so horrific it got international coverage…"

Roger straightened with pride. "…All thanks to me and Heather finally blowing the whistle. She didn't want too but I made her. Of course even that wasn't enough to get the place shut down so I and few others went up there and assisted with a mass breakout." Roger's face warmed at the memory. "It was awesome. To see the gates open, the guards getting their due, people running to freedom…"

"…But it didn't turn out so well," Jane interjected.

Roger's slumped in his chair. "There was no-where to run to. Woomera was flooded with military and the rest was desert with over 80ks to Roxby Downs. They arrested me within hours of the escape. The bastards treated me like I was the criminal! Once the System got its hands on me I was never given a fair hearing. They sentenced me to 10 years on account some guards were badly injured."

A moment of silence stretched between them. Jane took the opportunity to listen intently for any sign the team was approaching but he heard nothing. He needed to buy more time. "I admire what you did, Roger. I wish I was the sort of man who had the current to take righteous action. So tell me straight. How did you go from being a humanitarian to a murderer?"

* * *

Lisbon was in the middle of updating Cho and Rigsby on the details of Grace's background check when Jane's text arrived. She ignored it and continued with her brief.

"…so until six months ago Schaefer was a prison guard at Mobilong prison in the low security division. Nothing exceptional about his service there and in the personnel files it says he resigned for personal reasons. He was working here in Woomera within a month of tendering his resignation."

Cho frowned. "What's his connection with Kroos? Could this be a random killing?"

Lisbon pressed a hand to the small of her back and rolled her shoulders. "Patrick is convinced the killings are connected and also linked to Heather Prynn. When I tried to corner him on it he got all cryptic. He did say you and I should go through Heather's background and that something would jump out… "

"He just loves laying out the trail of bread crumbs, doesn't he," Cho groused.

Rigsby stifled a chuckle behind his fist then creased his brow on thought. "Hey boss, maybe the connection is one of the prisoners at Mobilong?"

Lisbon flashed a pleased smile at her subordinate. "Grace has already downloaded the list.  
She's on her way over to give us a hardcopy."

"I don't get it," Cho interjected. "If he wasn't guessing, what link did Jane expect to jump out?"

His boss sighed in frustration. "God knows. What sort of name would you associate with Heather Prynn, her daughter Pearl and a dead priest…" Her voice trailed off as she and Cho exchanged a meaningful glance. "Kimball, you don't think…"

Cho was shaking his head in disbelief. "That's a crazy theory even for Patrick. I didn't make the connection until you said them all in the one sentence."

Wayne was looking back and forwards from Cho to Lisbon as if he was courtside at a tennis match. "What are you talking about?"

Teresa took pity on Rigsby. "Cho and I think that _Patrick_ thinks that the identity of the killer is linked to the Scarlett Letter." On seeing the lack of comprehension on his face she elaborated. "It's a film…"

"…Book!" Cho interjected in undisguised horror at Lisbon's philistinism.

Lisbon stifled a grin but pressed on "… _and_ book called The Scarlet Letter. It's set a couple of hundred years ago in a deeply religious community in America where a married woman commits adultery with a priest and falls pregnant with a child who she names Pearl."

Wayne continued to look puzzled. "How is this helping us find a killer?"

Cho took over. "In the _book_ , Hester Prynne's husband returns after a long absence to exact a fearful revenge on the minister who committed adultery with his wife. I can't remember his name but if we Google the story we'll find who Jane suspects to be the killer."

A chime reminded Lisbon she hadn't opened her text. She fumbled it out of her pants pocket and read Jane's message. She looked up at her team. "Guys, Jane has gone off to the detention centre to find Roger Chillingworth."

Cho stopped fiddling with his smartphone. "That's the name, but what are the odds he'll find something?"

"If it was anyone else, I'd say none, but this is Patrick we're talking about," said Lisbon darkly. "Also he says someone cut a hole in the fence at the back of the centre."

At this point they were joined by Grace, who was carrying a sheaf of printouts. "Hi team, what's news?" Cho and Lisbon exchanged a look.

* * *

Jane winced in pain as his temple began to throb, a delayed effect from the blow he'd taken, though an irreverent part of him also wondered if it was a partial reaction to the self-pitying monologue he was about to endure.

Roger had made himself comfortable in his chair again, though he still held the knife loosely in his right hand. "I loved Heather, truly. It's like we were fated to be together. I had every intention of marrying her after the detention centre crisis was over. " Roger laughed bitterly. "I should have known, right? With our names I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. Like I said before, Heather felt loyalty to the animals she worked with. She didn't want to blow the whistle, didn't want to cost people their jobs.

Rather than accepting that what she was doing served a higher purpose she went running off to the 'good reverend' Kroos who was only too willing to lend a sympathetic ear to a hot little piece only half his age. It wouldn't surprise me if the randy old goat was rooting her in his church." His voice rose in volume, "that dirty old goat was banging her in the church while I devoting my every energy into the plight of those refugees who our country treated worse than vermin!" Roger leapt from his chair in an excess of emotion, causing it to crash into a wall. Jane jerked back in terror and involuntary moan wrenched from his throat.

The reaction served to calm Roger a little and for a brief second there was a flash of guilt in his eye. "Sorry mate, didn't mean to scare you. It's just the thought of how that bitch betrayed me that sets me off."

Jane fought to recover his composure. "She did blow the whistle, though. She did what you asked."

Roger sighed. "Yeah she did, but then she told me we were through. That Kroos supported her through her dilemma and that she'd grown to have feelings for him. Feelings for some half crazed miner who probably jerked off into his bible each night! I was so angry when she told me I could barely see. I might have hit her, I dunno. I put her out of my mind because I had the breakout to stage and then soon after I was arrested and that was it. Ten years in the slammer, out in seven if I was a good boy."

Jane gazed keenly into Roger's face, trying to read every micro expression. "Seven years is a long time to carry a grudge. Why did you come back, what were you hoping to achieve?"

His captor sniffed. "I achieved exactly what I set out to do."

"No you didn't," said Jane softly. "Regardless of your anger, I don't see you as a natural born killer. You knew that there was nothing for you here… Why did you do it?"

The killer slowly smoothed his left hand down his pants, as if to wipe it clean. He nodded reluctantly. "You're right, I didn't mean for it to happen that way. I wanted to drag it out. Like in the novel. I wanted to torment that priest with his guilt."

"What went wrong?"

"I went over there just planning on making his acquaintance. Be friendly and gain his trust before I slowly started to twist the knife into his conscience. The bastard gave me nothing. The more I pushed the more he deflected any blame that might come his way. Eventually I lost it and as his back was turned on me mid sermon I just pulled out my knife and plunged it into his shoulder. " Roger smiled a twisted smile. "You have no idea how good it felt to stick that knife home, to get bloody revenge for what was taken from me.

Have you ever done that Patrick? Have you ever wanted to get even so badly it made your body shake?

I stuck that knife home and that bastard turned around and came at me like a madman. I just kept sticking him and sticking him until he went down, that sanctimonious bastard."

The air left Jane's body without him even noticing. It's as if he'd been there himself, sticking the knife home. "How did you feel afterwards?" he whispered.

Rogers shoulders slumped. "Once the adrenalin wore off I felt sick. I didn't really believe I was capable of killing until I actually did it." His face hardened. "I also felt cheated. He was meant to suffer like I did, all those years in prison knowing my woman was in the arms of that fraud. It was all over for him in under a minute and he went down fighting to the end. I wanted him guilt wracked and miserable, begging for death."

Jane stared at his captor, trying to come to terms with his visceral reaction to the story. With an effort he forced himself to continue engaging with Roger. "What about Derek Schaefer? To me that didn't feel like revenge. I'm guessing… Money?"

"Money," Roger sneered. "That's all Schaefer cared about. He was a warden at Mobilong where I did my time. I got him on board with talk of money. Filled him up with stories about how rich 'Crazy Willy' was, and that if he helped me I'd give him the opals.

It was easy to get him to quit his job and come here, act as a spy for me. Made sure that when I got here I had everything scoped out. Where she lived, what she did, Her routines. All without me having to give myself away. "

Jane tried to shift his weight subtly as Roger talked, trying to find a comfortable position with his hands tied behind his back and sitting in a cheap uncomfortable chair. "So what went wrong with Schaefer?"

"Money," said Roger wryly. When Derek heard that Kroos was dead he was immediately worried about what would happen to his cut. Then someone, you? Made a fuss about having found the opals in Kroos' safe. He demanded I help him get the opals or he would rat me out. I organised to meet him earlier tonight, told him I had a plan for getting him what he wanted."

He looked at Jane with an expression that was part haunted, part vicious. "This time I went with the intent to kill. It went a lot easier. I guess it's true the first time is always the hardest. "

A chill went right through Jane as he felt himself squarely in the sights of his captor. "I really hope you don't plan on killing me," he said honestly. "At this point I don't see how it can help you and despite everything you've said, I don't think you enjoy the act."

Roger sighed and smoothed a hand down his tired face. The simple act seemed to drain all the anger and resolve from his body. He looked at Jane with haunted eyes. "What do you suggest I do? Patrick? I've had my vengeance and Heather still isn't mine. She never will be. How did I get from being a humanitarian fighting for other's freedom to a multiple murderer in hiding? Why am I in this situation? Why did Heather have to betray me?

A small noise from outside caught Jane's attention. He quickly focussed back on his captor. He needed to buy just a little more time. "Lack of empathy," he said with great certainty."

Roger stared at him, puzzled. "What?"

Jane repeated his judgement. "I said lack of empathy. You were motivated by high ideals but they were more abstract than practical. Intellectually you felt the great injustice done to the detainees but were you to have lived among them you would have been filled with disgust.

Likewise with Heather you were drawn by the literary symmetry or near symmetry of your names but when Heather needed you to see things from her point of view you had no patience for it. You were so uncaring you managed to push her into the arms of Kroos, whom if I'm any judge, was only capable of showing empathy thanks to his religious training."

Roger leapt from his chair and stalked over to Jane. "Lack of empathy? What sort of bullshit armchair psychology is that? You don't know the first thing about me." He punctuated each word with a wave of the knife that passed disconcertingly close to Jane's torso.

Sweat beaded on Jane's forehead but he forced himself to marshal his full powers of cold reading. "What do I know about you? Your parents were born out of state but moved here because of their jobs. They were academics. You were an only child. They devoted a lot of time to your upbringing, were always available to you but they were cold. Even as a small child they treated you like an adult.

At school you didn't have a lot of friends but the ones you had were close due to a shared passion such as footy-cards or music. All of your friendships ended after a bad falling out due to a disagreement on the thing that was the foundation of your friendship. Footy-cards, music, etc. etc."

As Jane spoke he saw that Rigsby enter the room, followed closely by Lisbon and Cho. He forced his body to not respond in any way and locked eyes with his subject all the better to keep him distracted though it was clear his words alone were hitting home.

Keeping his voice steady, Jane continued his read. "You did well at school, your parents and the tutors they hired saw to that and you went to University. Not attending was not an option ever discussed or entertained. Uni life was something of a revelation for you. The drinking, partying and general disrespect for authority. It made you feel alive and you fell in with the most extreme activist groups. Initially to meet girls but also because you found the sense of rebellion intoxicating.

You didn't have much luck with the girls in that set so you set your sites on the quiet types. You also settled on a passion for civil justice and switched you major to something like the political sciences. You met Hester, sorry Heather when you'd been a post graduate for a number of years. She brought out the best in you and your passion excited her because she had no strong beliefs herself. If you take the time to reflect you'll see how you replicated your upbringing in your relationship with Heather. Her as the child and you as the parent.

With the added benefit of sex, of course," said Jane with a smirk as Rigsby expertly seized Chillingworth's knife arm and tackled him to the ground. Shouting at Roger to drop his knife, Cho and Lisbon quickly advanced, firearms cleared but kept pointed safely away. Taken completely by surprise and disoriented by his fall and the noise, Roger immediately complied and was efficiently cuffed and searched.

Lisbon moved over to Jane, concern marked deeply in her face. "Was there anyone else?" He shook his head. "Are you hurt?" She asked in a softer voice. Jane just smiled and shook his head again. His partner visibly relaxed. "OK then. Kimball let the RAAF MPs know they can drop the road block, we have apprehended the suspect. Ask them if there's anywhere secure he can be held overnight".

Roger turned his head and stared at Jane in shock. "You knew they were coming?"

Jane's relieved expression turned cocky. "I wasn't 100% sure but I was hopeful. You definitely had me scared, I don't think I've seen a more beautiful site than Wayne coming through the door." He aimed a cheeky smile at his boss. "Sorry Teresa, but he came through first."

Lisbon snorted in amusement. "Just for that I ought to leave you tied up in that chair. At least I'll know where you are."

Her consultant's face turned plaintive. "Well that's no way to treat the hero of the hour. Besides, how can I board the first flight out of here as per orders?"

His partner was about to come back with another quip when she noticed blood trickling down the side of his temple. "You're hurt!" Said Lisbon accusingly as she leaned closer to tenderly inspect the wound.

"Meh," said Jane dismissively as Rigsby straightened up by pushed roughly off Roger's prone body and then worked to free Jane of his bonds. "He dazed me for a second but I'm completely fine." He stood up and then nearly fell down as a severe case of pins and needles assailed his legs. Rigsby steadied him. "I might just have a little rest against this wall. You all carry on and, uh, process the killer."

The next two hours were exceedingly busy for the team as they organised the incarceration of Chillingworth and took an uncooperative Jane to see Dr. Kreuzer who diagnosed a mild concussion and a day's bed rest for the consultant. Jane protested that he was perfectly fine and grew insistent that he be allowed to fly out in the morning. Lisbon resisted the powerful temptation to call his bluff and insisted that she had no choice but to keep him for an extra day as it was now an OH&S issue.

Rigsby was pressed into service again, having to take Jane back to his apartment to ensure he went to bed. The rest of team also turned in, exhausted after a long day. Later that morning would be soon enough for writing up reports and officially handing over Roger into the custody of the Federal Police. They would escort him to Adelaide to stand trial before the Crown.

Lisbon literally fell into bed after a perfunctory shower. The case was solved, Jane and the rest of the team were safe, lesser worries could wait until after she caught up on some sleep.

It was late in the morning and team was gathered together for a celebratory breakfast at the Eldo. Lisbon was trying to enjoy a second cup of sub-standard coffee, Cho was reading a day old newspaper while Van Pelt and Rigsby were talking quietly. Jane appeared to be asleep in his chair, a half full cup of tea before him.

Wayne nudged Grace. "This place is starting to creep me out. It's like we see the same faces over and over again in slightly different situations. That woman there was cleaning my room this morning and that guy was an attendant at the gym."

"I know!" Grace agreed. But at the same time it feels familiar, like I've seen it before in a movie."

"It's like The Truman Show," said Cho without looking up from his paper. Lisbon grinned but remained silent. The morning's quiet was shattered by the sound of an exited little girl running into the dining hall. Jane snapped awake as Pearl pleaded with her mother to be allowed to have Coco Pops for breakfast.

He stood up and gave a tiny wave to his colleagues before moving off to join mother and daughter. Lisbon watched surreptitiously as Jane knelt down to talk with Pearl. After a few minutes entertaining the girl he stood up and spoke conspiratorially with Heather for a few moments. He then clasped her hand in both of his and turned to re-join the team. It was only because Lisbon knew her consultant so well that she saw Heather follow Jane with her eyes for a few seconds before looking down at her handbag in surprise.

"What was all that about?" She asked her consultant.

"Oh nothing, just saying my goodbyes," said Jane breezily.

Lisbon quirked a half smile. "Let me guess, you tried to warn her off having relationships with controlling men."

Jane smiled in genuine appreciation. "You know me too well, my dear Teresa. It looks like I've lost the capacity to surprise you." At his words Lisbon cut him a suspicious sidewise glance but Jane's charming smile never wavered. There was no way he was telling her he'd given Heather the combination to Kroos' safe.

Later that day the team recorded a formal confession from Chillingworth while Lisbon updated their case file and reported in to Bertram. The head of the CBI expressed pleasure at the rapidity with which they'd closed the case. Lisbon thanked her lucky stars that no complaints had made their way to Bertram's ears. She also congratulated herself on her foresight in keeping Jane quarantined from the military personnel who would have been far less tolerant of his antics.

After that she went for a long run, despite the heat. Jane had managed to circumvent his banishment, though at least it was in a way that didn't directly undermine her authority. Nevertheless she felt no closer to finding a way forward that would be acceptable to both of them.

He had gone off as usual and kept some information to himself. The only redeeming aspect of the previous night had been his text message filling her in on his plans. She shuddered as she recalled seeing him helpless before the unstable killer. Jane's first case since his return could so easily have been his last.

In the mid-afternoon the Federal Police arrived having driven up from Adelaide. Cho handed Chillingworth over into their custody, while Lisbon handed over their case notes and briefed them on the events of the previous two days. With that their official involvement in the case was over. Cho headed over to the military base to catch up with RAAF acquaintances he'd made on some joint exercises form his army days. Lisbon had already given Van Pelt and Rigsby the afternoon off to visit a nearby opal mine.

Lisbon spent the remainder of the afternoon wandering through Woomera village and purchasing a few amusing postcards to send to her brothers. As she wrote she looked forward to her annual visit to Melbourne where she caught up with all of them.

Jane had gone unsighted for the day. On the available evidence it appeared he'd obeyed Lisbon's demand that he rest up from his injury. Lisbon resisted the urge to check up on him, not wanting to risk anther difficult conversation on his behaviour and their working future.

A problem ignored was not a problem solved, however. As Lisbon made her way back to her apartment after a solitary meal at the Eldo, she saw Jane sitting outside the apartment adjoining hers. He was gazing up at the sky but quickly turned his attention to her at the sound of her footsteps.

"Ah Teresa, just the person I was hoping to see. Grab your car keys, I have something I want to show you." He got up and went into his apartment and quickly emerged with a large carry bag. Lisbon was still trying to work out what Jane was up to as he breezed past her towards the ute as if her coming was a foregone conclusion.

Lisbon frowned at his presumptuousness and took out the keys to her flat. She was still mad at him and damned if she was just going to follow him around on some half arsed whim. She threw her bag on the kitchenette table and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge. Resolutely not peering out her window she went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She had showered after her run but it didn't take long to feel sticky in the heat and dust of Woomera.

Subconsciously her hands began fixing her hair and when she realised this she gave a frustrated huff. She was just delaying the inevitable and wherever Jane wanted to take her would surly give them a chance to go through the ground rules contingent for his continued association with the team.

She strode to her front door and looked out onto the street. Jane was leaning casually against the passenger side of the ute, seemingly without a care in the world as he waited in the dark. "I'll be 10 minutes," she called, slamming her front door behind her.

Jane smiled as he heard her stomp to her bathroom and then shortly later the hiss of water from the shower. He settled himself more comfortably against the car and smiled in anticipation of what he had in mind. A glance at the sky confirmed this one going to be one of his better ideas.

Exactly 15 minutes later Lisbon emerged from her apartment. Jane nodded in appreciation at the quick turnaround time. Lisbon was not the kind of woman to keep someone needlessly waiting for her to finish primping and preening. Lisbon glanced at the driver's side of the ute and Jane nodded imperceptibly. Both got in without saying a word.

Lisbon buckled herself in and then quirked and eyebrow at Jane. He grinned and nodded in the direction of the main road. As they left the outskirts of Woomera, Lisbon raised another questioning eyebrow. Enjoying the game immensely, Jane had to stifle a quick burst of appreciative laughter. Thinking quickly, he pointed at his wrist and then flashed five fingers three times in succession.

A smile dimpled Lisbon's cheek as she settled herself more comfortably in her seat and accelerated them to 100kph along the desolate, dusty road. A companionable silence settled on the cabin as both watched the featureless road through the utility's headlights. The very slight undertone of competition merely added spice to the atmosphere. Despite their differences, both were often surprised by how much fun they could have together without even having to try.

After the allotted time had passed Jane lightly touched Lisbon's shoulder and with a nod of his head indicated pulling over to the slide of the road. Lisbon had already anticipated the directive and was slowing the car. With a crunch of rocks they came to a stop and Lisbon ratcheted up the handbrake. She released her belt, crossed her arms across her chest and angled herself to face Jane in the faintly illuminated cabin.

Her friend nodded in concession and finally broke the silence. "Before we do anything else, I want to say thank you."

Lisbon's expression lightened. "Oh? What exactly for?"

Jane's demeanour turned from serious to cheeky. "I'm sure you can think of lots of reasons I should be thanking you. Take your top one."

"Well, thanks," she said drily. "Mind explaining why we're out here in the middle of no-where? "

Jane picked up the bag at his feet and got out of the car. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

Teresa laughed nervously. "This had better not be the local make-out spot…"

Jane responded with a smile that had a hint of nervousness to it. "Please. We're a long time out of high school." He scanned the ground as he walked and after a dozen paces seemed to find what he was looking for. The air was warm and a breeze ruffled his unruly hair. Working quickly he kicked a few rocks aside and then pulled a thick picnic blanket from his bag and placed it onto the ground. With a slight groan he got himself into a reclining position on his back, propped up on one elbow. He gestured for Lisbon to join him.

She hesitated for a second, assessing the situation. What exactly was Jane playing at? If she didn't know Jane better she'd assume this was some sort of attempt at seduction. Jane looked at her challengingly while patting the blanket next to him. Lisbon shook her head. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Bastard.

With poor grace Lisbon joined her consultant on the blanket, careful to keep a respectable distance between them. Jane smiled indulgently. He would never get tired of riling her up. "There, that isn't so bad," he said. "Now I want you to close your eyes and lie back." Suiting actions to words he lay down and shut his eyes. Lisbon stared at the man next to her in growing puzzlement. This couldn't be what she thought it was, but if not then what on earth was it about?

Without even opening his eyes Jane spoke. "C'mon Teresa, I promise not to cop a feel."

Lisbon restrained the impulse to whap him in the chest. "That's disgusting. O.K fine." She lay down and glanced sideways at her peacefully reclining companion and then closed her eyes.

Jane shifted to move clear of a rock that was digging into his arm. "Ok. Now just relax. Keep your eyes closed and use your other senses to tune into your surroundings."

Almost as if a switch had flicked in Lisbon's mind she stopped questioning everything and went with the flow. She shifted into a more comfortable position and forced herself to truly listen. The desert was eerily quiet. Apart from the wind blowing she could hear the faint pings of the engine cooling. The air smelt dusty but clean, with just a hint of the soap she'd used earlier. It was surprisingly restful to disconnect from the world of people, noise and technology. She felt herself being to relax.

Almost as if sensing the moment Jane spoke. "Excellent. Now, on the count of three I want you to open your eyes and look at the sky. One, two, three…" Lisbon opened her eyes and gasped. The cloudless night sky was literally dripping with stars, it was as if their light was pouring directly into her brain. Free from the pollution of man-made illumination the stars jumped out with a vividness she'd never experienced. An endless field of diamonds lay arrayed before her on a cloth of deepest sable.

Lisbon's mouth was open in a silent 'O'. Finally she managed to whisper "Oh my God…" Jane smiled across at Lisbon before crossing his arms behind his head to get into a more comfortable viewing position. Lisbon did the same. It was the only sound either of them made for some minutes.

Jane eventually broke the silence. "It's amazing, isn't it. When Roger was dragging me along the ground of the detention centre I could see up into the sky and was struck with how beautiful it was and how much I didn't want to die. When I listened to him talking about his need for vengeance it put certain things in perspective for me. When I thanked you just before there was something specific I had in mind..."

Jane paused while trying to find the right words. Lisbon, for once, was patient. Jane fixed his gaze on her in that intense way which made her forget the rest of the world existed. "I wanted to thank-you for stopping me from killing… Red John."

Lisbon's face trembled with suppressed emotion as she remembered that day. "I didn't really stop you," she managed to get out.

Jane smiled knowingly. "Yes you did. You did it slowly, gradually just by being the person you are, for giving me hope and a purpose in life. You did it so slowly I didn't even realise it. I was going to kill him right up to the second you called my name." Jane's face turned serious. "It took me some time to work through how I felt about you causing me to lose my resolution to kill. Finally, today, I was glad. So thank you."

Lisbon turned away and wiped at the corner of her eye. She stared sightlessly at the horizon and then sniffed. "I'm really glad you didn't go through with it, Patrick. Really, really glad."

Jane sighed in relief and then turned his attention back to the stars. "Ok then." A comfortable silence stretched out between them.

"My father used to do a bit of star gazing," Lisbon began hesitantly. "Before… things went bad. He taught me the constellations. Just the obvious ones, like the Southern Cross, Andromeda, Pegasus and the like. I gotta say, though, this looks a lot more impressive than what we saw out of a backyard in Croydon."

Jane nodded. "I memorised all the constellations associated with astrology, kind of a basic requirement for the psychic trade but I never saw the beauty in it until now. It stirs the soul, doesn't it. "

Lisbon turned to look at Jane. "It does. Patrick, you know we're going to have to talk about how we are going to work together going forward."

Jane sighed. "I know. I did send you that text."

Lisbon chuckled wryly. "It's a process, isn't it."

Jane nodded enthusiastically. "That's right. Don't give up on me yet. But let's not discuss work right now." He reached into the bag next to him and pulled out two bottles of chilled beer, beaded with condensation. He passed one to Lisbon who took it appreciatively. Jane took a pull on his bottle, the amber nectar was marvellously refreshing in the hot night air. He resumed his theme as Lisbon put her bottle to her lips. "Yes, this night is too magnificent for work. Let us instead fill it with laughter and poetry."

Lisbon nearly spat out a mouthful of beer. "Poetry! You might have that covered but I didn't spend my time at the academy learning iambic pentameters and the like."

"Oh well played, Teresa," said Jane, highly amused at her sharpness. "However, I think you know a lot more poetry than you think."

His partner shook her head. "No, really I don't."

"Yes you do. Songs can be seen as poetry set to music."

Lisbon grinned. "Oh really? Tell that to Paul Lekakis." On seeing Jane's confused expression she took on a more serious tone and with dramatic hand gestures declaimed: "Boom. Boom. Boom. Let's go back to my room."

Jane's mouth opened and shut silently for a few seconds before he could muster a response. "I lay tapestry of the universe before your admiring gaze and this is how you repay me! You truly have the soul of a cop… Ooof!" He cried out as Lisbon dug a retaliatory elbow into his ribs. They glared at each other with mock anger before bursting out in laughter.

"Shut up and drink your beer," said Lisbon affectionately." For the first time since the start of the case she allowed herself to feel optimistic about Janes future with the CBI. Despite Jane nearly getting himself killed they had solved the case in record time. Additionally, she had made it clear to him that crossing the line was unacceptable.

She took in the celestial majesty of the sky above. Now here she was drinking a cold beer while star gazing with her best friend. This was surely something worth fighting for.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 –** _Make a sign, cross that line_

 _A/N: Apologies for the late update. I got side tracked by my one shot Two Red Fingers and then it took longer than expected to get back into the right frame of mind for this story. Thanks once again to Hayseed Socrates for beta-ing. It's fantastic to be able to bounce ideas of someone else and get a vital second opinion._

 _The events of this chapter were a long time coming and hopefully you've all been as patient and fore-bearing as Lisbon in getting there. I've done my best with it so hopefully it hits the mark. We are slowly approaching the end to this story though there is a little way to go yet._

The second Lisbon fired up her Blackberry in the Adelaide Airport traveller's lounge, she was assailed by a barrage of beeps and chimes as numerous missed calls, voice mails and emails clamoured for her attention.

The rest of the team immediately turned at the sound; it could only meant they had a new case (or one of Jane's indiscretions had reached Bertram's ears).

Lisbon walked away a few paces, phone jammed to her ear as she went through the calls. Grace sighed. She had hoped to take a few days off to visit her family in Adelaide but a new case trumped her plans. She dutifully pulled out her laptop in anticipation of having to book alternate flights for the team.

Lisbon strode back a few minutes later. "We've got another one. The victim's birth name was Matthew Grogan, son of Jack Grogan." Cho straightened up in his chair. Lisbon nodded at him. "Yes, THE Jack 'the ripper' Grogan." She glanced at the others. Apparently he was a big name in Rugby League in the 70s.

"Pretty much the biggest" Cho added.

"Anyway, his son Matthew was found dead outside a pub in Tamworth this morning at 7am. Looks like he was beaten to death."

Rigsby leaned forward. It sounds pretty straight forward. Why have we got the case?"

"Two reasons," Lisbon harrumphed. "First, he's the son of a Rugby League legend who still has a lot of clout in that neck of the woods…"

"…You said his birth name was Matthew," Jane interjected. " What did he change it to?"

Lisbon sighed resignedly, knowing the trouble she was about to buy. "He changed his name to Elvis Presley."

Jane positively beamed at the revelation. "Oh this is going to be good," he said rubbing his hands together. "I love Elvis."

It was a couple of hours later and they were on board another small aircraft, this time half way to Tamworth, New South Wales. Jane and Lisbon were seated across the aisle from each other with Cho hunched over a book at the front of the plane and Rigsby and Grace sitting towards the back.

In order to stop herself from watching the disconcerting way the plane's wing was vibrating, Lisbon glanced across at Jane who was absorbed with the view from his window. "So you're an Elvis fan… I would never have guessed that."

Jane smiled and was about to say something dismissive when he paused and then continued in a more serious vein. "When I was a kid I spent a lot of time in crappy caravans and the like, but whenever dad made a big score we'd upgrade to motels. Those places didn't tend to be too flash but they did have TV and they used to screen a lot of Elvis movies during the day. I used to watch him singing and playing the guitar, surrounded by pretty girls on the California beaches... I'd think that was the life, one day I'd get out from under my dad and make it on my own. In a funny way Elvis taught me to dream."

Lisbon smiled at Jane's reminiscence. "And so a young con man was born. Just as well, I couldn't imagine you growing up to be a crooner."

Jane grinned at the thought. "Who knows, Teresa. Maybe you're selling me short. I might take it upon myself to serenade you one of these days." His expression turned mischievous. "Steal your heart."

Lisbon snorted in a decidedly un-lady like fashion. "Yeah right, I'd like see that." Jane's smile broadened and Lisbon quickly turned away to hide her embarrassment. As she stared out the window she hoped like mad that just this once Jane wouldn't take one of her verbal slips as an invitation.

Jane continued to smile as he admired Lisbon's profile. For all her tough front Lisbon was very much a woman; she just struggled to let herself admit that.

The local constabulary were there to greet the CBI agents at Tamworth's small airfield and helpfully updated them on the particulars of the case. It transpired that Matthew Grogan had been part of an Elvis tribute performing troupe and his fellow cast members were assembled in the town hall, waiting to be interviewed.

Constable Truong, their assigned liaison, accompanied them to the hall. "We've got them waiting in there," he said with a jerk of his head. Lisbon was about to open the door when Jane skipped ahead and thrust the door dramatically open. As it crashed against the back wall the occupants looked up with a start.

Lisbon blinked in surprise. A dozen Elvises in various stages of costuming were staring at her and Jane in shock.

"Oh this is good, Teresa," said Jane approvingly, as if she'd arranged this as a special surprise for him. "This is going to be very good." He positively beamed at his audience and even gave them a little wave.

Lisbon squared her shoulders as if preparing for a fight. "Patrick Jane! Don't make me regret letting you tag along on this case!"

Jane glanced back without a hint of concern. "Oh c'mon, Teresa." His delighted smile practically lit up the room. "I'm drowning in honey!" He turned back to the Elvises with a look that was practically rapacious. "You first," he said, crooking his finger at an Elvis who looked to be a woman in her 30s.

Despite Lisbon's trepidations the interviews were completed without any international incidents. Whilst Jane was decided playful, he also had his game on and asked several pointed questions that exposed some tensions within the group. His colleagues took notes and conducted follow up interviews along the lines that Jane had exposed.

Once finished with the troop, Lisbon and Jane visited the morgue while Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho set up a temporary base at the local police station.

The coroner pulled out the slab containing Matthew's body and described the blunt force trauma that caused his death. Jane and Lisbon both needed a second to deal with the illusion that Elvis Presley himself lay dead on the slab. With a wry glance at each other they forced themselves to get down to business. Jane performed his usual minute scrutiny of the body while Lisbon asked the M.E some follow up questions.

Jane straightened up with a sigh. "What do you think, Teresa? Random violence or crime of passion?"

Lisbon took in the extensive wounds to the body. "Based on the damage done to the head and genitals I think it was either personally or sexually motivated. Maybe a homophobic attack?"

Jane nodded. "I think you're right. In fact it may have been all of the above." He turned to the M.E. "I think we've seen enough. Let's get this poor soul back under cover."

Dusk was falling by the time they exited the morgue so they headed for the rooms Grace had booked them at the Golden Guitar motor inn. As they walked past the open doors of various shops they picked up snatches of country & western music. The town of Tamworth took its status as the C&W capital of Australia very seriously.

Jane hummed a few bars of one of the ditties causing the woman walking next to him to roll her eyes in irritation. Lisbon had been thinking hard, piecing together facts and planning out the team's movements for the next day. His brief distraction had derailed her train of thought and brought an adorable little furrow to her brow. Though he couldn't resist poking and prodding at her, Jane could never get enough of the sight of Lisbon moving with energy and purpose, focussed on catching yet another killer and bringing them to justice.

He looked ahead again before Lisbon realised she was being watched. He breathed in the warm air and consciously dispelled the image of poor Matthew Grogan's badly mangled body from his mind. While he could certainly live without ever having to investigate another murder, he couldn't deny the rightness of walking by Teresa's side again, bound by a sense of shared purpose. It felt like coming home.

An hour later the team was enjoying a working dinner at the unlikely named Tandoori Tucker Indian restaurant. Rigsby reached across Van Pelt to snag another piece of naan. "So Patrick," he mumbled through a mouthful of rogan josh. "Who do you like for this one?"

Jane put down his fork and looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Hard to say." He glanced across at Lisbon who was carefully manoeuvring a piece of vindaloo beef onto a square of bread. "My gut feel is that someone in the troop did it."

"Why do you say that?" asked Grace.

Warming to his subject, Jane sat back comfortably in his chair. "Well it stands to reason. Impersonators are a strange bunch; by definition they're people with something to hide. Why else take on the persona of someone else?"

Grace took a healthy gulp from her schooner of beer. "So which Elvis was it? Was it fat Elvis, middle aged woman Elvis, Koorie Elvis…"

"Koorie Elvis looks to have mild Parkinson's," Cho interjected . I doubt he would have been able to beat the victim to death."

Jane nodded an acknowledgement at Cho. "The fact is it's very hard to get a read on them. These people spend their whole lives wearing a mask. It's not so easy to get a peek behind the curtain, so to speak."

Lisbon joined the conversation. "We'll run background checks on all of them and also talk to the couple who discovered the body. They've agreed to come see us first thing in the morning."

"I'd like to talk to Matthew's father," said Jane. "Is he coming to identify the body?"

Lisbon shook her head. "He wasn't needed to ID him and he's largely housebound due to infirmity. Lives in Bundarra, which is only a couple of hours' drive away." She caught Jane's pleading expression and sighed dramatically. "Fine, we'll go see 'Jack the Ripper' AFTER we take a statement from the couple who found the victim.

Jane smiled at his partner. "Excellent decision. I think the more we learn about Matthew the better our chances of finding the killer."

After another 15 minutes discussing a plan of action for the next day the conversation became more general. Jane was more subdued than usual, though far from unhappy. He watched the surreptitious glances passing between Grace and Wayne and nodded to himself. The pair had been an on again, off again couple for years and it looked very much like they were on again. Probably from the final night in Woomera.

Good for them. With an effort he quashed the brief stab of envy he felt for the ease with which they had re-established their connection. What he wouldn't give for something to come easily for him. He sighed. After everything at happened he had no reason to be unhappy. Things were better than he'd ever dared hope. To wish things could be otherwise was just plain greedy, and he no longer believed he was entitled to that degree of happiness.

Beside him Lisbon picked up on his mood. She waited for a conversation to engage the attention of the other agents before turning toward him. "Everything OK? You seem a little quiet."

Jane made himself smile reassuringly. "I'm fine Teresa. Just indulging in a little _weltschmerz_ , nothing to be concerned about."

Lisbon regarded Jane's carefully neutral expression. The no tell, tell. "One day, Patrick, you might actually give me a straight answer on how you feel. I'll probably faint from the shock."

Jane's mouth tightened a fraction. Catching Lisbon's eyes he reached out slowly and shook her hand. "Hello, I'm Mr. Kettle, it's so nice to finally meet you Mrs. Pot."

Lisbon had the good grace to blush faintly and look away. "Smartarse," she muttered. Then, seeing the humour of the situation she gave Jane a half smile. "I'm the boss, dammit. One of the perks should be that my underlings should do as I say and not as I do." Jane smiled in return and they shared a brief moment. Lisbon shook her head. They were really quite the pair. Alarmed at the turn her thoughts were taking she frowned, then began gathering her things together. It was time to call it a night.

As Lisbon walked off with a small wave to the team Jane pondered her knack of making him feel like he'd lost, even when he'd scored a telling point. He forced himself to appear cheerful and stayed on for another quarter hour before making his own exit.

Left on their own the three younger agents relaxed a little. "I'd love to know what's going on between them," said Grace.

Cho stared at the exit to the restaurant. "Nothing is going on between them. They're just friends."

Rigsby gave Cho a sly look. "Friends or friend zoning?" Now that he had escaped the clutches of the dreaded phenomena he was quite comfortable diagnosing the condition in others.

Surprisingly, Cho gave the question serious consideration. "I dunno, can two people mutually friend zone each other?"

Grace snorted in appreciation. "Good call, Kimball, good call…"

On returning to her room Lisbon took a long shower and then changed into loose cotton pants and an oversized t-shirt. She ignored her laptop and the TV and crawled straight into bed. She was short of sleep thanks to Jane's late night star gazing expedition of the night before.

She felt herself smiling at the memory. He'd thanked her for stopping him from killing Red John. That had lifted a weight she'd been carrying for a long time. She sighed. Red John was gone. Truly gone, for he had killed himself in custody the day before he was due to stand trial. Lisbon recalled the events that had precipitated that decision:

 _It was late at night and Lisbon was sitting at her desk, staring at Jane's phone. It was nearly three months since Red John's capture, since Jane had left, and she'd heard nothing from him in that time. Frustratingly he'd left his phone behind so there was no way to contact him. Earlier that day, however, she'd had the thought that other's didn't necessarily know he was without his phone. Maybe someone had left some kind of message that could give a clue as to his whereabouts._

 _With a sigh Lisbon detached Jane's phone from its charger and punched in the PIN she'd gotten from Technical Services. She pressed the button for retrieving voicemail and a mechanical voice informed her he had 55 messages. She pressed the option to play them back and made sure she had pen and paper ready to jot down anything of interest._

 _She needn't have bothered. Each voicemail was from the same person. Red John. Beginning the day after his arrest, the serial killer had made call after call to Jane. At first the messages had been arrogant, taunting. He recounted with relish how he had killed Angela and Charlotte. He boasted that he would beat the charges or escape imprisonment. After a dozen messages the tone changed somewhat. Red John was still arrogant and boastful but there was also a hit of anger, a suggestion that he was not pleased that Jane refused to contact him._

 _The messages became menacing. He threatened dire consequences if Jane continued to avoid him. He named Lisbon and her team by name and threatened to cut them to pieces unless Patrick came and visited. As the messages rolled forward the vitriol increased to the point of incoherence and madness._

 _Red John began leaving long rambling monologues about his greatness interspersed with graphic details of what he would do to Teresa and Grace if Jane didn't comply with his wishes. Lisbon forced herself to listen to every word, fighting the temptation to destroy his filth with a press of the delete button._

 _Two thirds through the voicemails the killer's tone shifted again. The threats were still repeated but more often his tone became pleading. He highlighted his connection with Jane and the importance of their friendship. He claimed that he had moulded Jane into a superior being and that Jane owed him a visit._

 _After that the tenor of Red John's calls shifted to outright begging for Jane to visit or call. In some ways this was more chilling than the threats. To hear this once fearsome killer pitifully begging Jane for a visit was enough to turn Lisbon's stomach. The final few calls were nothing more the sobs, pleas and whimpers, briefly interspersed with incandescent rage that Jane still ignored him completely._

 _The final call was nothing more than Red John sobbing on the end of the line, telling Jane he had won and that he would admit as much if he visited in person. Ordeal over, Lisbon heaved a shuddering breath and ended the call. Red John had killed himself the day after leaving the final message._

 _She pondered Red John's demise. Jane had inadvertently exacted a revenge far more cruel and all-encompassing than merely gutting his tormentor with a knife. It appeared that indifference had been the punishment that Red John had been unable to stand._

 _Lisbon gazed sightlessly out of the office window and wondered where Jane was, whether he was even alive or had gone the way of his nemesis…_

In her hotel room Lisbon gave thanks to God that Jane had found his way back to life and the CBI team (and her). She was left with the decision on whether to tell Jane about the messages. He gave every appearance of wanting to finally put his tragedy behind him and feeding his sense of vengeance did not appear to be a good idea. She resolved to wait until a time when it might actually help him come to terms with how the Red John saga had played out. Decision made, Lisbon could finally allow herself to relax and drift off to sleep.

The next morning the team woke early and after a hasty breakfast they interviewed the couple who'd discovered the body. Jane hovered in the background while Lisbon and Cho asked the questions.

The Hamiltons came across as sincere and didn't have a great deal of useful information. With no better leads, Lisbon, Van Pelt and Jane got into a hire car and began the long drive to Bundarra. Cho and Rigsby remained behind to canvass the establishments close to the murder.

With Lisbon behind the wheel they drove through the monotonous country side, an endless succession of gum trees, grass that was never truly green and large sheep or cattle farms.

They arrived in Bundarra in exactly the time predicted by the GPS. Jane rolled his eyes in the passenger seat. If only Lisbon had let him take the wheel, they could have beaten that time by at least 17 minutes. With the car safely pulled over Lisbon tried to get the GPS to recognise Jack Grogan's address to no avail.

"Meh, technology," Jane sniffed. "Can't beat a map or local know how. Allow me." He got out of the car and approached some nearby locals.

As Jane walked up to a couple of old timers sitting on public bench, Lisbon nudged Grace. "He's going to try to go native again."

Grace looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

One side of Lisbon's mouth quirked up in smile. "Haven't you noticed? Whenever we're in a country town Patrick starts trying to talk like he's one of them." Lisbon flicked off the radio and wound down her window. "Have a listen."

The two women tuned in to Jane's conversation just in time to hear him ask whether he could 'park his arse' on their bench.

Lisbon grinned. As predicted, Jane's accent, normally cultured and articulate had noticeably broadened while his educated vocabulary became non-existent . CBI Jane would never ask if he could 'park his arse' but take him a couple of hundred kilometres out of a capital city and all sorts of colourful phraseology magically appeared.

When Jane re-joined them a few minutes later Lisbon grinned at him. "You did it again."

"Did what again?" Asked Patrick.

Lisbon caught Grace's eye as she continued to reel in her fish. "Put on your country accent."

Jane frowned. "Come again?"

"That's exactly what I mean! Normally you talk like you're about to go to the Opera but stick you somewhere in the sticks and suddenly you sound like a wood chopping fete is the height of your cultural life."

Jane looked wounded. "I'm being true to my roots! I spent most of my childhood knocking around country towns like this. And besides, one does not _go_ to the opera, one _attends_ the opera."

"Unless of course you're in Bundarra," Lisbon fired back sweetly, "then of course you not only _go_ but wonder what sort of spread they'll put on at half time."

Jane looked genuinely offended for a second before seeing the funny side. " _Too shay,_ " he acknowledged with an exaggerated accent and a grin that finally made Grace lose it and burst out laughing. Lisbon just turned away in order to hide her self-satisfied smile. It wouldn't do to rub Jane's nose in it to the point he felt he had to get even.

Lisbon followed Jane's directions to Grogan's property. After a glittering career as both player and coach the Rugby League legend had decided to return to the town where he'd grown up. Jane took in the manicured lawns and ostentatious driveway entrance with the gate shaped to resemble a set of goal posts, and formed a negative first impression of the sports legend.

The rich property stood in stark contrast with the typical run down look of a family farm or the clinical efficiency of a more modern concern. Grogan was a man who clearly only enjoyed his success through flaunting it in the face of those around him. This supposition was confirmed when the personal carer who answered the door led them into his trophy room which essentially functioned as a shrine to himself.

Lisbon and Grace sat awkwardly on the overly lavish red leather couch while Jane slipped away to find Matthew's bedroom before returning some 15 minutes later. Grogan still hadn't graced them with his presence so Jane took the opportunity to prowl up and down the room, keenly examining the trophies, framed photographs and news articles celebrating the career of Jack 'the ripper' Grogan.

Lisbon considered pre-emptively trying to divert Jane from letting too much air out of their host but the overwhelming monument to male ego was getting on even her nerves. A few minutes later the great man himself was wheeled into the room by a buxom, scantily clad nurse. Lisbon had to work hard to stay straight faced at the pathetic cliché.

The wheelchair came to a halt and Jack whispered something into his carer's ear and sent her away with a slap on the rump. At the same time he eyed Grace lasciviously, his wicked gimlet eyes daring her to remark on his behaviour. Grace sat erect and still, giving him no reaction though the effort was visible to both Lisbon and Jane.

Lisbon cleared her throat pointedly. "Mr. Grogan…" Jack's glance flicked to her and then lengthened to give her a thorough and offensive once over. His eyes darted all over Lisbon's body. Breasts, legs, breasts, crotch, face, crotch again.

Lisbon's mouth tightened. She was used to being ogled but not by someone who went about it so blatantly, as if cataloguing each body part and deciding on its sexual merits. "Mr. Grogan," she repeated herself while trying to conceal her revulsion. "We're very sorry for your loss but were hoping to ask you some questions about your son Matthew."

Jack's expression turned sour at the mention of the name. "When I heard about what was done to my boy I asked for the very best, and this is what they send me. Oh lordy me," he said glancing theatrically up at the ceiling. "Two girls and a poofter. I guess that's all that can be expected in this age of political correctness and gay rights."

His gaze drifted back to Grace. "Well at least you're a nice pretty thing." When she refused to rise to the bait he turned to stare at challengingly at Lisbon. "Though knowing my luck they've probably sent me a pair of carpet munchers."

Standing to the back of the room Jane took in the tableau with an ironic half smile. He watched Lisbon's shoulders tense for an attack and quickly stepped forward before Saint Teresa lost her legendary cool. "I wouldn't have thought you'd care, Jack. I mean, it's not like you actually cared for the boy. He was something of an embarrassment, wasn't he?"

Grogan's face turned wrathful and he made as if to rise out of his chair "Who the fuck are you to come in here and badmouth my boy!"

Jane sneered openly at the odious man. "Me? I'm nobody, certainly not a _macho_ league legend like yourself. Still, it must hurt, having a son who so disgraced the family name. I mean an Elvis impersonator? That's gotta be hard to live down when they wheel you out for a sportsman's night or premiership reunion."

Grogan lost all sense of composure. "Shut the fuck up!"

Jane advanced on his foe, leaning dangerously close to fist on nose territory. "It's more than that though, isn't it." He watched Grogan closely for a reaction. "The Elvis stuff you could probably pass off as show biz, but there's something else. Something utterly repellent to a bigot like yourself."

The league legend raised a trembling hand and jabbed a finger at Jane. "You watch yourself," he whispered wrathfully.

Jane stared at him for a second longer and then he allowed a knowing smile to creep over his face. "Yes, something far worse than that. He was gay. A faggot. A pillow biter…" Each word from Jane was a vicious cut that repaid tenfold one of Grogan's improprieties with Grace and Lisbon. A normal person would have stopped at that point but Jane had no inhibitions when meting out his own brand of justice.

"Who would have thought. The son of the great Jack Grogan grew up to be a knob jockey…"

"Shut up!"

"A Shirt lifter."

"I said shut up!"

Jane winked at him conspiratorially. "An arse bandit."

Grogan screamed incoherently before launching himself out of his chair and collapsing into a heap on the ground. Jane leaned down and without a shred of mercy continued his assault. His eyes gleamed like that of a snake. "I wonder how far the apple fell from the tree. I mean, it's all a bit obvious, isn't it? The nurse with the big breasts, I'll bet it's all for…"

"Patrick!" Lisbon finally stepped in, having let things run entirely too far.

Jane instantly straightened up and though there wasn't a hint of contrition to him he changed tack. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Grogan. Our deepest sympathy for your loss. No don't get up, we'll show ourselves out. Grace, Teresa, let's go.

Normally Lisbon would have called Jane to account for both his behaviour and offered an apology but such was the perfection of the exit she couldn't bring herself to spoil it. Besides, it wasn't like there was anything to be salvaged at this point and a part of her couldn't help but thoroughly approve of his actions.

The drive back to Tamworth was used to make a plan of attack. Jane was in full flow, as if the vitriol he'd unleashed on Jack Grogan had somehow energised him. He called Rigsby and Cho to enlist them in his scheme, grinning all the while as he let his colleagues and friends in on exactly what he had planned and why it would work.

As Lisbon drove she watched him out of the corner of her eye and repressed a shiver. It was easy to underestimate Jane, to forget that beneath the fastidious suits, the easy good looks and childish whimsy there were dark undercurrents.

He might not raise a fist but when he unleashed his full wit, insight and cruelty into clinically dissecting someone it was a fearsome thing. The rage that was usually banked down to dim embers could be stoked to full flame in seconds and crisp anyone he set his sights on.

As she thought back to Grogan sobbing in impotent fury on the floor she felt a moment of guilt. Not at Jane's act itself (Grogan had more than deserved it) but rather at the pleasure she had taken in witnessing it. Even as her professional self was horrified at his behaviour she couldn't deny a more hidden, primal side to her had revelled in the sense of protection that someone had taken a stand on her behalf, had taken the action she couldn't allow herself to.

Not for the first time Lisbon was profoundly grateful her fallen angel had chosen to serve on the side of good.

Jane's energy swept the rest of the team along with him and by mid-afternoon his plan had unearthed the twisted love triangle that led Elvira Presley (formerly Gemma Campbell) to kill Matthew Grogan for preferring the bed of Derek the gay Elvis to her own.

The rest of the troop took the startling revelation of a killer in their midst with surprising sangfroid, and insisting 'The King' would have wanted the show to go on, invited the CBI crew to seem them perform at the 80/20 club. Flush with the glow of a quickly solved case, Lisbon readily agreed and so the team spent the evening watching a succession of impersonators performing Elvis' greatest hits.

The Elvises knew their stuff and though the team (apart from Jane) weren't exactly fans of the music they were swept along by the enthusiasm of the performers and the warmth of the crowd. Towards the end of the show Lisbon sought out Jane only to realise she hadn't seen him for at least half an hour. She was about to ask the others when a new performer stepped onto the stage.

The new Elvis appeared to be wearing Jane's suit and the sight was so incongruous it took a few seconds to realise it actually was Patrick. His blonde curls were concealed beneath a luxurious black wig but this was his only nod to costuming verisimilitude. Despite this, his command of body language and tone of voice made the overall effect surprisingly convincing. While he was no opera singer, Jane could hold a tune and his sheer bravura served to carry the performance.

After smoothly performing _Return to Sender_ and _Viva Las Vegas_ he took a moment to converse with his audience. Cradling a microphone with the familiar ease of a seasoned performer he addressed the room in a friendly manner. "Thankyouverymuch. It's lovely to see all y'all. I've just flown in from Canberra to be with you this evening, and I gotta say you're a great crowd."

His tone turned more intimate and conspiratorial. "I'd like to sing one of my favourite numbers, and dedicate it to a special little lady in the audience tonight…"

Lisbon started and nearly pored half her beer down her chest. _"He wouldn't,"_ she thought with a sinking feeling. _"He wouldn't dare,"_ but she was shrinking backwards even as the thought was forming.

Jane surveyed the crowd with the warmth and confidence of The King himself. "This is a song about regret, for neglecting the special someone in your life. It goes a little something like this…"

The band struck up the familiar song and Jane began to croon the words. He expertly worked the crowd, a nod here, a flashing smile there, all the while scanning the room for his prey. Despite her fluttering nerves Lisbon couldn't help but be a little irritated by the shameless abandon with which some of the inebriated women greeted this incarnation of Elvis.

As Jane stepped off the stage and walked through the crowd Lisbon's traitor agents melted into the background, leaving her red cheeked and exposed. Elvis' smile morphed into pure Jane for a second before returning to character. As he advanced on Lisbon he cranked the croon factor up to eleven.

 _Maybe I didn't treat you, Quite as good as I should have…_

Lisbon looked trapped, like a rabbit under the eye of a hawk.

 _Maybe I didn't love you, Quite as often as I could have…_

Now her entire face was flaming crimson, Jane noted. Perfect.

 _Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time…_

And there it was, one of the qualities he most loved about Teresa. When she was truly outflanked she was always a sport enough to admit defeat and go with it. She straightened her shoulders and her piercing green eyes made contact with his. Suddenly she was the only person in the room. Jane poured all of this and more into the chorus.

 _You were always on my mind, You were always on my mind…_

He was standing right in front of Lisbon and she was wearing a goofy grin that was just for him, one part shy, two parts happiness for the attention, just the way he loved it. He took her hand and planted a slow kiss on her knuckles. Then, given courage by his Elvis persona he yanked her forwards and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as well. The crowd stomped their feet in appreciation.

 _"Maybe I didn't hold you, all those lonely, lonely nights…_

He flicked his eyes back to Lisbon's face, which was frozen in shock, lips still adorably parted.

 _And I guess I never told you, I'm so happy that your mine…_

Jane let the music play on and smiled at the crowd. "Ladies and Gentleman the lovely Teresa Lisbon." The cheering lifted in intensity as Jane jogged back to the stage. Teresa was still standing in shock, a hand going to her lips when she was suddenly buried in an enthusiastic hug from Grace who was shrieking in excitement. Rigsby nudged Lisbon none to gently in the ribs while grinning like a madman. Even Cho cracked a full smile at the ridiculousness of it all.

The MC thanked Patrick for his performance and the crowd applauded wildly. With a final smile and wave Jane disappeared backstage. The crowd's attention mercifully focussed on the next act, giving Lisbon a chance to regain her composure. She shook her head ruefully. She should have known Jane would find a way to make good on his threat to serenade her.

She allowed Grace to press another drink into her hand and joined the team in laughing about Jane's latest stunt. The time flowed rapidly and nearly an hour had passed before they realised Jane wasn't likely to join them. Wayne and Grace were the first to leave, citing the desire to find a place with some more modern music. A few minutes later Lisbon noticed a tall blonde making eyes at Cho so she decided to call it a night. Cho gave her a subtle nod of thanks as he made his way over to the blonde.

The warm night air embraced Lisbon as she made her way back to the hotel. As she walked she couldn't stop a smile from dimpling her cheeks as she relived the unexpected serenade. Lisbon's steps slowed as she thought back over her time since Jane's return. He'd given her the antique hairbrush, taken her to a luxury spa, shown her the stars in the middle of a desert and now sung for her in a crowded bar. If he were any other man she'd be completely clear on his intentions, but as usual, Jane had a habit of complicating things.

And speak of the devil himself. There he was, seated on a park bench that commanded every approach to the Golden Guitar. His back was to her and the street light cast a soft halo around his luxuriant curls, showing them to their best affect. Jane was in a state of calm repose, staring nobly into the night. Lisbon took in the scene. How did he get his hair so perfect after having it crushed under a wig just an hour ago?

She quickly put a hand to her mouth before a burst of laughter gave away her position. The old fraud was a born showman. She took a moment to appreciate the considerable effort he must have put in to appearing so casually perfect. She measured her steps to give him plenty of time to hear her coming. Was that a fresh shirt he was wearing? Damn he was good.

Jane didn't turn around but a movement of his head indicated his awareness of her approach. "Teresa! I hope you haven't come here to murder me over that impromptu number I performed…"

Lisbon slid easily beside him on the bench, almost touching but not quite. She feigned surprise. "Patrick! Fancy seeing you here. I'd have thought you'd be enjoying the rest of the show."

"Meh," said Jane with an easy shrug. "Always leave them wanting more. First rule of showbiz."

Lisbon took a steadying breath. For some odd reason, sitting this close to Jane made her hyperaware of every heartbeat hammering in her chest. She bit her lip as she shot him a sidewise glance. "I haven't been embarrassed like that in a long time but fair's fair. You did warn me on the plane."

Jane smirked. "That I did, but believe me Teresa, I only did it because I knew that secretly you'd love it."

Lisbon turned to face Jane more fully. A half smile was visible in the dim light and he looked annoyingly composed and pleased with himself; and yet, was his breathing just a fraction too fast for someone supposedly so calm?

Lisbon shifted her posture subtly to bring her shoulder in gentle contact with his. "You know your habit of pretending to know what I want is incredibly annoying."

Jane's smiled amplified and he shot out his legs with studied ease. "Nonsense, Teresa, it's one of the things that makes you crazy about me." Lisbon watched Jane brace himself for her inevitable outburst.

In a moment of clarity she realised she could waste the rest of her life waiting for this damaged, brilliant man to make the first move or she could take matters into her own hands.

Not quite believing her own daring, Lisbon reached an arm across Jane's shoulders and slid her fingers sensuously in amongst his curls. "I am crazy about you," she sighed as if it was completely beyond her control. She saw his eyes widen in surprise as her fingers tightened a fraction and drew him in close. Her eyes fluttered shut as she gently pressed her lips to his. For a second Jane's body stiffened and Lisbon wondered if she'd completely overplayed her hand but then with an incoherent moan he returned her kiss with interest.

His pulled her in close and slid a hand up her neck and in amongst her silken tresses. Neither of them dared speak as their kisses slowly increased in intensity. Jane shifted his neck in order to inhale Lisbon's scent like a man breathing for the first time while Lisbon rubbed her cheek along his jaw before landing a series of snake like kisses to his lips. Their bodies moulded together as they clung to each other as if drowning.

Sometime later Jane tried to suggest they go back to motel when Lisbon pushed him gently back and placed a finger to his lips. "Patrick. You have no idea how much I've wanted this but I don't want our first time to be in some motel room while we're working a case." She got to her feet as Jane made a belated grab for her wrist.

"Teresa!" he pleaded. His face was flushed and as he made to stand up he was stymied by a long neglected part of his anatomy. Lisbon experienced a hot rush to her lower belly as she realised the source of his distress. Jane's eyes darted from his crotch to her eyes and if anything his blush deepened. "Teresa," he repeated breathlessly. "Have pity on me. You can't just rub the bottle and then wish away the genie!"

Lisbon burst out laughing at the absurdity of his words. She leaned in and gave him a smouldering kiss. "Consider this a place holder, now that I've made my intentions towards you clear. "

Jane couldn't help but laugh return, partly in relief and partly out of pure joy that Lisbon had expressed feelings he'd never dared hope she'd act on. He looked at her as if she'd given him the greatest gift in the world. "OK I'll keep my hands off you for now but I swear on my life that nothing will keep me from your doorstep tomorrow."

Lisbon didn't even try to hide her pleasure and excitement. "I'll hold you to that. Now I'd better go before I forget myself completely and get us arrested for making a public disturbance." She swooped in and planted a final, passionate kiss to his lips and then sashayed off into the night. If she was swinging her hips a great deal more than was strictly necessary, well, to hell with it. She'd learnt from the best. Always leave them wanting more…


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** _– I'll kiss you in four places_

 **A/N:** _After the last few excessively long chapters I have decided to take pity on you and post a shorter one. (Actually it was another really long one so I split it in two.) The next one will be up within the week. I'm curious what people's preference are, however. Long chapters or short? Thank you again to Hayseed Socrates who has kindly beta-d this chapter in the midst of Thanks Giving and writing her own material._

 _A big thank you also to those who have taken the time to review my story. I haven't mentioned it in recent updates but rest assured its very much appreciated. Its always nice to know what works (or doesn't) or that the story is still holding people's interest._

Lisbon's phone rang at 2.07pm. Her heart gave a little skip when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Hi Patrick."

"Hi Teresa. So… it's just after two. Is it still too early for me to show up on your doorstep?"

Lisbon discreetly peeped out of her window. "Hmm. That depends."

Just the smallest hint of uncertainty exuded from down the phone line. "… depends?"

Lisbon smiled. "Yes it depends on how soon you can cross that street and get over here".

* * *

Jane stands in her doorway, a shy smile on his face. The tension in him is visible and his vulnerability makes her heart melt. Wordlessly, Lisbon takes his hand and leads him to her bedroom. It's hard for Teresa to believe this is happening and by the look of Patrick he feels the same. It's a new beginning; their first dawn in Eden. Was Adam as nervous when he first held Eve?

The blinds mellow the harsh afternoon light into a diffuse glow. No need to hurry; time flows as slow and thick and sweet as honey.

Intense but vulnerable; Tender but scared. The equation of desire is balanced; their bodies follow the ancient design. Gentle fingers tease long neglected senses to life. A strong hands cradles a delicate face, their lips meet easily, naturally. Everything is new yet somehow familiar. Small noises and sighs are like soft caresses to their ears. A gentle affirmation all is well.

They slowly undulate as their acquaintance grows more intimate. Smooth little belly set ablaze by wiry hair. A slick steel brush grinding against a straining thigh.

His heart is pounding fit to burst. The intensity is too much and tears begin to well: Scared he can't hold on for long. Scared he can't let go at all.

She hushes and holds him; lets him see her trust, her need. Her soft skin grazes his chest and his mind simply stops and his fears along with it. The aroma of their desire rises like perfume and calls him home. Sheathed in flesh and enclosing flesh in turn. Eyes lost in each other, emeralds floating in a blue/green ocean.

Names whispered, panted, shouted, moaned. Fingers intertwine and then tighten when the sweet, sweet wave carries them up and up and up and up and up till they crest and are cast down together like thunder.

Man and Woman.

Teresa and Patrick.

Together.

* * *

The Irish silver brush whispered through Lisbon's hair and she leaned back against the foot of her couch with her eyes blissfully closed. It was evening and she was feeling replete in every sense, suffused with a feeling of enormous contentment. She knew her usual questions and worries would come crowding in all to soon but for the moment they couldn't get past her sense of happiness and release.

A tiny sting in her scalp caused her eyes to snap open.

"Ouch! What was that?"

"A grey hair," Patrick murmured. "It offended me."

Lisbon huffed in mock irritation. "Are you calling me old?"

Jane leaned down and inhaled deeply before planting a kiss on the top of her head. He noted her little shiver of pleasure with great satisfaction. "Far from it. It was a tiny flaw in a sea of perfection. Now that I've removed it your youth is restored."

He ran a gentle finger along her scalp to sooth the tiny hurt. He'd spoken the truth. The thought of grey hairs on Lisbon's head was offensive. Not because it diminished her beauty but rather because it was a stark reminder of the passage of time. They were neither of them young and he sharply felt the sense they'd already spent so much of their allotted time on earth.

Lisbon felt the subtle shift in Jane's body. "What is it?"

"Time." He replied. "I've wasted so much time. This could have happened years ago if only we'd allowed ourselves."

Lisbon slid a hand along the back of his and then gently gripped his arm. "Don't say that Patrick. You're weren't ready and to be honest neither was I. Let's just enjoy the now for the moment. Especially as it's such a very, very good _now_."

Jane leaned down and kissed her again, this time on the corner of her mouth. Like magic her words of satisfaction made his mood lighten. He grinned big and cheesily. "I still can't believe how good we are together," he confided. "Seriously Teresa. Wow."

Lisbon felt a big smile tug across her face. "Wow," she agreed. "But it does make me scared of going into work tomorrow. One look at me and the game will be up."

Jane resumed brushing her hair. "How do you want to play this? Do we hide we're together or come clean? Tell everyone or just the team? "

Lisbon's sigh was part contented and part vexed. "The team need to know, definitely. The rest can be left guessing as far as I'm concerned."

"Fair enough," Jane agreed. "So how do we refer to each other? I feel kind of old to be calling you my girlfriend and 'partner' is much too ambiguous given we're in law enforcement."

Lisbon pondered. "How about we just say that we're together?"

"Together. Yes. I like that sound of that." The brush strokes continued and Lisbon could feel herself being lulled to sleep. Her mind was still filled with questions and worries but each pass of the brush drove them further away. She allowed herself to be shamelessly indulged until an involuntary yawn dragged all the air from her lungs.

Lisbon tilted her head back until she could make eye contact with Jane. "Patrick, let's go to bed." On this occasion, her wayward consultant had no thought but to obey.

Parting in the morning was hard. Jane pleaded for her to call in sick but it simply wasn't in Lisbon to do so. They'd been out of state all week, only returning early Sunday morning. Lisbon had a week of neglected admin to look through, not to mention two closed cases to finalise.

As she pulled into her parking spot Lisbon blushed at the memory of Jane's attempt at getting her to stay. Ultimately her will had prevailed though she was a good 45 minutes later than she'd initially planned.

She floated past her team on the way to her corner desk. As she powered up her laptop she resolutely ignored the looks passing between Grace, Wayne and Kimball. She tried to concentrate on getting through her backlog but random memories of the Sunday with Jane kept intruding.

He'd woken her at 3am. She'd been grumpy and irritable and nearly told him to leave it until morning, when she belatedly picked up on his anxiety. In a voice that was heartbreakingly vulnerable he'd asked Lisbon to promise not to allow any job related matters to come between them.

After she'd promised he'd hugged her tight and then fallen asleep. Lisbon remained awake, pondering her promise and wondering if she'd made a mistake. She had no regrets about being with Jane - it was wonderful. But at the same time she feared she might have given him carte blanche at work, something that would inevitably spell disaster.

She knew Jane. Knew that for all his attempts at turning over a new leaf he was singularly unable to radically change his ways. Work with him would always be hectic, frustrating and a potential career killer. At the same time, however, it was exciting, very efficient at catching criminals and gave her a zest for life that was otherwise missing. He made the job fun.

Jane eventually made it into the office just before noon. Holding hands, he and Lisbon updated the team on their change in circumstances. As expected, they were supportive though Lisbon winced when Grace's happy squeals reached the Organised Crimes unit on the other side of the floor.

Lisbon worked late that night but Jane kept her company from the comfort of his couch. They left together, Lisbon with a clear conscience for having cleared all her work, and Jane with the hope that he'd be allowed to spend another night at her flat.

* * *

Canberra was enjoying an idyllic spring. Crisp mornings warming to glorious days that were not too hot. After solving two cases in a week the team had three weeks of downtime with the few cases sent their way taking next to no time at all. Jane had even solved one of them by placing a call to the officers on the scene and telling them to arrest the level crossing attendant who claimed to have discovered the body.

Lisbon was unconscionably happy, a state that left her apprehensive whenever she allowed herself to think about it. Jane's presence had a tendency to drive every worry out of her head but he wasn't always there. Jane had found himself a new long stay motel, a reminder that for all they were together, there were eccentricities to his nature that would not be easy to shake.

Lisbon refused to have anything to do with depressing, seedy locales so the time they did spend was at work or her flat. Jane tended to spend most of the weekend with her and stay over on a couple of week nights as well. That still left time apart and though Lisbon cherished it, cherished her independence and freedom (not to mention catching up on some much needed sleep), she also found herself missing him more and more.

Though neither of them was young, the sudden blossoming of their long suppressed feelings had fired their libidos. On top of that Jane was something of an insomniac and he either puttered around long after she fell asleep or he spent the first half of the night beside her in bed before getting up to consume several cups of tea while reading one of his innumerable books.

Yes, all in all Lisbon wasn't sorry to have the odd night to herself, to be able to stretch out in her bed however she pleased and not to be woken by strange sounds in the middle of the night. On the other hand, it was those nights where the dark part of her brain started to question what she and Jane had found, and what future was in it.

Her resolve to not over think things, to just take each day as it came was starting to weaken. Jane had come a long way, was actively taking steps to move on but now that he'd made the leap to be with her it seemed like things had stalled. The motels was one thing, his wearing his wedding ring was another, as was the fact he still shared little to nothing of his past and nothing about Charlotte and Angela.

It was one such a night that she picked up Jane's letters in order to distract herself. Her hand fell on his last letter to her, the one she'd cherished so much it was practically memorised. She recalled the day it arrived…

 _Lisbon had been feeling grumpy and irritable. It was a month since she'd broken up with Jeff and she was still vacillating between feeling a strange sense of relief and belabouring herself for running out on probably her last chance at having a normal life._

 _Her decision to back out of a relationship that had been nothing but good made her wonder just how much of a damaged mess she was. Was she her own worst enemy, the architect of her own unhappiness? Such was her mental state when she came home and started idly flicking through her mail. She was so distracted she'd shuffled through them twice before registering that there was a letter from Jane. Apart from his postcards she hadn't heard from him in close to a year. She dropped the rest of the mail and ripped it open._

Dear Teresa,

It's been over a year since I left and I find myself thinking more and more of you and the team. I can't say that I'm one hundred per cent Ok ( I doubt I ever will be) but I've reached a point of acceptance with how things have turned out and my part in that.

I miss you. This isn't a new discovery, it's been floating around in my consciousness from the moment I was again capable of rational thoughts. I've spent the year drifting along, coasting from place to place with no fixed plan. No-one who knows me and there's no-one I care about. I'm reaching the point where I'm ready to come home.

I've no idea how you will receive this news, and don't worry, it won't be happening straight away so you have time to… adjust. No doubt I owe you an apology for how I left things, believe me I wish it could have been otherwise. For over ten years you've been my best friend, the reason I was able to keep going. Your capacity for forgiveness has always humbled me and I hope I haven't exhausted it yet. If you need to punch me on the nose to get that process started, well, so be it.

I'm coming back, Teresa. Not this month but soon, and the thought of that fills me with excitement.

Love,

Patrick

PS. Have you gotten any better at keeping a secret? I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the rest of the team. Let me surprise them.

 _Lisbon let go of the letter and leaned back in her couch. She let her breath gust out in an outpouring of relief. She put a hand to her mouth to try and still the huge smile that threatened to break out._

 _Jane was OK. He was finally moving past his obsession and best of all he might return to the CBI. As Lisbon contemplated the potential ramifications his return she was aware of two predominant emotions. The first was excitement at the immanent return of her best friend. The second was relief she'd been unaware of Jane's intentions when she ended things with Jeff. That was a decision she'd made purely for herself._

Lisbon carefully placed the letter back amongst her other keepsakes. Jane had come back to her and though there were a few bumps along the way they were together now and it still felt very, very right. God must truly love her.

* * *

Lisbon ended the call and slipped her Blackberry into her pocket. God must truly hate her, she reflected ruefully. She'd received a call from Andrew Hegarty, who headed up the Melbourne offices of the Federal Police. Her years of diligent police work and long string of high profile closed cases had finally brought about the tap on the shoulder she'd long deserved. He'd called to encourage her to apply for the role of Coordinator – Fraud and Organised crime. In law enforcement code it meant the job was as good as hers, barring a major cock-up.

Any time up to the last month Lisbon would have been thrilled with the opportunity. A significant step up; she would be managing at least six teams the size of hers, and the job was in Melbourne, her home city, a significant plus. Though she rarely allowed herself to think about it, Canberra wasn't exactly the most exciting place in the world and to be back in a city where they understood proper coffee and quality dining was not to be sniffed at.

Lisbon slumped and rubbed at her temple. The offer was immensely flattering and she had no reason to turn it down. No reason other than the one currently dozing on the couch by the window. Teresa was surprised to discover she was scared, which in turn made her angry. She had always vowed not to be one of those women who sacrificed their career in order to make a relationship work.

And yet, the last eighteen months had woken her up to the knowledge that as much as she loved the job, it would never love her back. At some point her career would be over, did she want to be completely alone when it finally happened? On the other hand if she turned her back on the promotion would anger and resentment begin to colour what she had with Jane? Her track record with relationships was shaky at best. What chance did she have with something this big hanging over her?

Lisbon stood abruptly and began gathering her things. She needed space to think. She was about to leave when Jane began to stir on his couch. She quickly changed direction and took an alternate route to the elevator. She couldn't take the risk of Jane reading her before she knew what she wanted to do.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** – _If you leave can I come too?_

 ** _A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I seem to have picked up some new reviewers/followers over the last few updates and it's very gratifying. As always my heartfelt thanks goest to Hayseed Socrates for beta-ing my chapters._**

 ** _My quick straw poll from last time suggested that longer chapters are the way to go which is something we will therefore see again after this one._**

Jane had been watching Lisbon's reflection in the office window. It went without saying physical displays of affection were a no-go in the office. They were both much too private to want to indulge in public displays of affection. That didn't mean he couldn't look at her covertly, however.

If he didn't know better it looked like Lisbon had just decided to avoid him. Puzzling. He hadn't done anything recently to raise her ire. At least nothing she could possibly be aware of. Jane drifted by Lisbon's desk and checked the papers lying there. Nothing. He huffed in irritation. He was being paranoid. Lisbon probably just had a mildly embarrassing appointment and didn't want him to pry. Perhaps a routine feminine health check-up.

Two cups of tea later and Lisbon hadn't returned and it was late enough in the day to make it obvious she had no intention to. As the rest of the team were already gone Jane paced the office a little.

He and Lisbon hadn't made any plans for the night so that meant he'd be heading back to his motel. The prospect did not appeal. He dialled Lisbon's number, not even sure of what to say. It rang out. Now she wasn't returning his calls. This was not good. With a sigh he slowly made his way out of the building.

Lisbon had been driving aimlessly, alternating between thinking about what she should do about the offer and reflecting she had no-one she could talk it over with. When Jane's call came she ignored it, too scared about where a conversation might lead. With a groan of frustration she pulled her car over near a small Turkish restaurant she knew. She wasn't particularly hungry but at least it would kill a few hours before she went home.

Jane drove to his motel in a pensive mood. He was barely inside his room before he was out the door again, electing to go for a long walk. As he strode around the corner he pondered how he could have spent so much of his life in drab three star accommodations. Tired rooms, lonely people conducting sordid affairs, arguments about money echoing through thin walls. He was so tired of it all. Perhaps he needed to seriously thinking about finding somewhere better to live.

Apart from a couple of sly cracks Lisbon hadn't really commented on his living arrangements. Perhaps that was part of the problem. Assertive at work, Lisbon was far less likely to make demands in her personal life. It was her fierce independent streak, Jane mused. She hated asking for things, was uncomfortable with compliments and didn't think she was worthy of special treatment in any case. She'd turned out a remarkable woman, but not without scars from having a poor paternal role model in her life.

Maybe she was unhappy with him or had come to a fuller realisation of his shortcomings. She would never say it of course, would abhor the idea of being perceived as a nag or high maintenance. No, if she was unhappy she would most likely just leave. It's what she did even with good guys like Jeff. Perhaps she preferred to leave before they inevitably let her down as well, or worse, felt she had let them down.

Jane knew that in Lisbon's world, men were largely a disappointment. They didn't work as hard, weren't as smart or self-sufficient. They were also often insensitive and boorish, part of the downside to working in male dominated law enforcement.

Cho and Rigsby were the exceptions of course, and probably a big reason she hadn't sought greener pastures long ago. With her team Lisbon knew she was onto a good thing, never realising how much that was down to her own leadership and example.

He fiddled with his ring and then stopped when he realised what he was doing. Was that what was bothering Teresa? Did she rightly suspect he was still trapped in something of a holding pattern. He considered slipping off the ring but was seized by an irrational panic.

The last few weeks with Lisbon had been amazing, an absolute revelation. But it wasn't enough to make him forget how close to the abyss he'd skirted during his time away from her and the team. He wasn't normal and never would be. Lisbon deserved someone normal. No, strike that. She deserved someone exceptional who made her feel secure and loved.

Jane knew that loving her wasn't the problem; he was way past the point of no return on that score. Secure on the other hand was an issue. He knew and appreciated how patient Lisbon had been, how she'd stifled all of her normal control freak instincts and just forced herself to go with the flow, take each day as it came.

He wished he could repay some of that faith but he simply wasn't ready. Too much had changed and he was clinging to the familiar like a man hanging from the edge of a cliff. Still, he hadn't given her any indication of his long term intentions. He might not be ready for big changes yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't see a future with her.

* * *

Lisbon moodily played with the food on her plate. She caught the owner sending a hurt look in her direction and forced herself to eat another mouthful or two. Her thoughts were going around in circles. Turn her back on the job and try and live with her disappointment in herself or leap out of her comfort zone and take the job even though it ran the risk of losing Jane. She forced herself to think through the consequences.

She could turn down the opportunity. That would cost her a chance to see more of her family, especially her nieces and nephews who changed so much each time she visited them over Christmas. There were also the financial and career ramifications of not taking the job.

She dismissed the financial aspect immediately. She wasn't doing what she did for money and she was on a decent salary in any case. Apart from her Monaro she didn't exactly have expensive tastes and she'd bought her flat before the property boom had really gotten going. Career wise it was a blow but in the long term Canberra was the home of both the CBI and more importantly the Federal Police. There would be many more opportunities for promotion here than in Melbourne.

Nevertheless, turning down the opportunity smelt like taking the easy option and Lisbon prided herself on not backing down from a challenge. Also, the job itself sounded fantastic. It was more of a coordinator's role but still with the opportunity of doing some fieldwork and also to mentor agents. It was also an area where she felt she could do some real good to actually prevent crime rather than just catching murderers after the fact.

So if she took the job, what then? She'd have a great job in a city she loved and she'd be close to her family for the first time in over a decade. She'd miss the team but Cho was more than ready to step into her role; it would be good for him. Besides, with the way murder rates were declining it was getting harder and harder to justify the cost of her team. By leaving it might forestall the SCU being closed down or transferred to the Federal police.

That left Jane. He probably wouldn't react well. Watching him closely on their recent cases she'd seen the way he'd been so anxious to re-establish himself in the work and the team. For all his creativity and out of the box thinking he was very fixed in his ways.

Tea always drunk in the same way at the same time of day. Eggs for breakfast, always prepared the same way. It was as if he compensated for the chaos in his life by controlling life's small variables. The same suits, the same look.

He was aware of it too, knew exactly what Lisbon was thinking when she saw him make a cup of tea at precisely ten past ten in the morning. He was aware and yet he did it anyway, unwilling or unable to break the pattern. Would such a man uproot his whole life yet again? Was it even fair of Lisbon to ask him too...

Lisbon played with the food some more. She felt like a condemned prisoner trying to enjoy their last meal. Her chest felt constricted, her body tense.

Deep down Lisbon knew why. She was going to take the job. To not do so would be a betrayal of everything she believed in and had worked for. She could very well lose Jane and that would break her heart but she was going to do it. She had a strange sense of being outside her own body. It was as if she was staring down at herself. As if the woman struggling to come to grips with her emotions was someone else.

Why was she doing this? Was it to get away before things got too real with Jane? Was she really so messed up that running felt safer than entrusting her heart to a man? For the first time since she was a teenager Lisbon cursed her father for what he'd put her through. For the way even now he was messing up her life.

Mercifully, her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her blackberry. It was Jane.

* * *

Jane found himself outside a small Moroccan restaurant he liked to visit on occasion. He wasn't particularly hungry but went inside anyway. His feet were sore and a slow meal would at least kill a couple of hours before he had to return to his miserable motel.

It was a small family business and the owner greeted him as he came in. "It's the sad man! You've come back to us after so long…" Her tone sharpened. "Where have you been going to instead of here ah?"

Jane smiled despite himself; The question almost put him in the position of an adulterer. "It's not like that, Nouhaila," he assured the tall stern looking woman with the wild black hair. "I've been out of state for the last year. You know that no-one could seduce me from your lovely table."

Nouhaila's expression softened a fraction. "Because you are my sad, beautiful man I will forgive you this once. Sit, sit. You want the usual?"

Jane smiled acceptance and went to his familiar table. Sitting down, he contemplated his phone. Something was up with Lisbon, he could sense it. His instinct was telling him that unless he was careful he stood a real chance of losing her. Yet pushing Lisbon was rarely a good strategy, especially when it came to emotions. Did he risk sending her running for the hills if he came across as too clingy or needy?

His fingers tapped the table as he wrestled with indecision. _"One more try,"_ he told himself. He dialled the familiar number. Lisbon blessedly picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hi Patrick," she greeted him.

Jane was silent for a couple of seconds, trying to think of the right thing to say. "What's up, Teresa? I missed you leaving the office today…" Jane mentally kicked himself. So much for not coming across as clingy!

Lisbon sighed. Of course Jane knew something was up. "I… just got some news and I needed to think it over. I'm sorry."

Jane shook his head sadly. "Don't be sorry. You need some time alone. I get that. I really do. I should've left you alone, its only that…"

The pause at the end of the line dragged on to the point Lisbon realised Jane wasn't going to continue. "Only what?" She prompted with a sinking feeling in her heart.

Jane immediately picked up on her tone. He had a sudden vision of the conversation continuing on a downward spiral until whatever there was between them was killed by misunderstanding and fear. "No," he said decisively. "We are not going to do this over the phone. I need to see you. Where are you?"

Lisbon swallowed. "I'm at that little Turkish restaurant I was telling you about. Where are you?

Despite his fear, Jane smiled. "I'm at the little Moroccan restaurant I was telling you about."

Lisbon heard the smile in his voice and clung to it desperately. "The one where the matriarch considers you her long lost yet improbably blond haired son?"

Jane nearly laughed in relief. "The very same. Actually, I don't have my car with me so why don't you come over here."

Teresa dashed a tear from the corner of her eye. "I'll be right there. Don't you dare wander off".

She made the drive in record time. His eyes found hers the second she walked into the restaurant. The naked relief in them almost made Lisbon lose her resolve. She forced herself forward on leaden feet, each step both lightening her heart and weighing it down further.

Jane stared at Lisbon as she took her place at the small table. Her hair was a little wild and there was a faint redness to her eyes. She was trying to hide, badly, that she was deeply bothered by something. Jane instinctively reached out and took her small hands in his. Feeling like a man being lead to the gallows he spoke. "Teresa, whatever it is, please just tell me."

"I got a job offer in Melbourne," she blurted out.

Jane sat back in his chair. "Okay…"

Lisbon babbled on. "I didn't go looking for the job. I got a tap on the shoulder, I swear. I wasn't looking for it but I can't turn it down. I've worked for this my whole life, plus my brothers are there and their kids…"

Jane tightened his grip to get Lisbon's attention. "It's OK," he said. "I understand, really I do. The only thing is… What about us?"

Lisbon panicked. "It's OK Jane. There's hardly been an 'us'. Just a little over a month. I don't have a claim on you. You've only just gotten some stability in your life, re-joined the CBI. I would never want to take that away from you…"

Jane, normally so calm and calculating did something desperate. He kissed her firmly on the lips to silence her.

"Teresa, I need you to listen for a second. Everything is going to be OK. You don't have to choose between me and the job! If you are going to Melbourne then I'll come too. If you want me, of course." His eyes searched her face, anxious for an answer.

Teresa leaned her forehead against Jane's and closed her eyes. "You would do that? She asked incredulously."

Jane felt his heart break a little at her insecurity. Meanwhile the sense of relief overwhelming him had him nearly passing out. "I've course I'll come with you," he said softly.

Lisbon looked at him hopefully. "You'd really leave the CBI, your job and the team behind to follow me?"

Jane smiled with pure relief. "Whither thou goest, Teresa, I will go."

Lisbon nuzzled her cheek against Jane's, relishing the faint scratch of his 5 o'clock shadow. "My people will be your people?" She teased, continuing the biblical quote.

"I look forward to meeting your people," Jane laughed.

Lisbon sat back and stifled a grin. Then her expression turned serious. "I wanted to talk it over with you earlier but I got scared," she admitted.

Jane tilted his head and put on a mock serious expression. "I never liked Canberra, you know. I probably would have gone to Melbourne anyway, with or without you."

"Oh really?" Lisbon chuckled. "I would have thought shallow, self-centred Sydney would have been more your speed.

"I prefer to think of Sydney as the sophisticated fun cousin of staid, formal Melbourne."

"Class, Patrick. The class and culture, that's the best way to describe my home town. Anyway, I haven't even got the job yet. You might be stuck with me here in boring Canberra."

"As if you won't get the job," Jane said dismissively. The very suggestion that Lisbon might not succeed at something was utterly ridiculous.

Lisbon couldn't help feeling a warm glow at his casual praise. "I don't know, I've had two other opportunities appear and then fall over at the very last hurdle…"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Really? Interesting. No matter, I'm on your side now. You'll get the job if I have to hypnotise the entire office."

That earned a snort from Lisbon, who suddenly felt her appetite return. The aromas in the restaurant were warm and enticing. She lifted the lid off the Tagine pot at Jane's table. "Eggs again Patrick?"

"Shakshouka" Jane responded with relish. "Why don't you try some while I order something more appropriate for your carnivorous appetites."

"Watch it," said Lisbon good naturedly. "Any more of your sass and I won't take you home."

"Sass?" Jane said in a wounded tone. "I never sass."

Lisbon was highly amused. "Oh really?"

Jane nodded seriously. "Really. I give cheek on occasion," his expression turned knowing, "I have been known to give a little lip when warranted." He noted Lisbon's slight colouration with satisfaction. "but I never sass..."

"Just my luck," Lisbon sighed in pretend frustration. "I had to end up with a man entirely lacking in sass appeal."

Standing by the kitchen Nouhaila watched approvingly. The sad man had found a someone who could make him happy. She found herself admiring the quiet strength of the woman. That was the secret, she knew. The woman needed to be strong, stronger than her man, and that went double for dear Patrick. She smiled as they continued to alternatively banter and bicker their way through the Shakshouka, and several other courses, completely oblivious to the more mundane lives around them.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 –** ** _If I had three lives I'd marry you in two_**

 _A/N Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review, it really brightens up a writer's day. Apologies in advance for the length of this chapter but then a quick straw poll suggested people prefer longer ones in any case._

 _As some have suspected this story is approaching the finish line and I hope to reach it before running out of interesting things to explore. We're not quite there yet, however, there's a tad too much baggage for Jane and Lisbon to sail off into the sunset just yet…_

Gale Bertram sat in his expensive office chair and took a moment to enjoy the view from his corner office on the top floor of the Edmund Barton building. In the background Lake Burleigh-Griffin sparkled in the sunlight while in the foreground was the squat, un-renovated building that was home to the CBI. Its 150 occupants were perpetually in the shadow of the building which was the sole preserve of the Australian Federal Police.

The director of the CBI allowed the sense of fierce pride overwhelm him for a second. By all rights the CBI should have been amalgamated into the AFP long ago and it was to this end that Bertram had installed himself inside the heartland of his enemy. He needed to be close to the decision makers of the Federal Police rather than among the people who were his 100%.

Without warning the door to his office burst open and someone entered. Taking a moment to fix a crocodile smile on his face Bertram swivelled around to deal with the intruder. To his surprise it was Patrick Jane.

The consultant breezily entered the room , frowned at the low set seats in front of Bertram's imposing mahogany desk and elected to perch himself on the corner of it. "G'day Gale, I've just popped in to talk over a couple of things."

The crocodile smile wavered just a fraction. "Patrick. What an, _unscheduled_ surprise." Gale leaned back in his chair to restore something of the power balance between them. He couldn't recall the last person who'd had the temerity to seat themselves on his desk.

Jane responded with an insolent smirk. "Well Gale, if I took the time to schedule it would hardly be a surprise, now would it?" Bertram was about to respond when Jane held up a hand to forestall him. "You're a busy man so let's not waste time. I've recently become aware that your agent in charge of the Serious Crimes Unit came into serious consideration for a couple of senior roles, only for her to mysteriously fall out of contention at the last minute." Jane looked at Bertram, allowing a suggestive silence to grow between them.

Bertram felt a surge of irritation. He knew that for all Jane's air of knowledge he was merely speculating on things that had happened while he was away. "Senior Agent Lisbon was a strong candidate for the roles but was narrowly beaten by people who were viewed as having stronger claims. That's entirely out of my hands, Patrick."

Jane leaned forward. "Let's not beat about the bush. I know you're a sociopath from a wealthy wine growing family in South Australia. Your eldest brother has taken over the estates and the next eldest has made a very good go of it as a merchant banker.

You on the other hand have chosen to devote your considerable abilities into heading up a small but elite law enforcement arm in the State's Capitol."

As Gale reared up in anger Jane hastened to continue. "No need to get upset Bertram! There is no judgement here. A certain percentage of our society is made up of sociopaths and some of them like you choose to harness those traits in positives ways. We've always had a good understanding of each other and while that is in part because you've mistaken me for a kindred spirit it's nevertheless profited us both."

Bertram crossed his arms and gazed coldly at Jane. "For someone who isn't beating about the bush you're taking a long time to get to the point."

Jane nodded to concede the point. "Teresa Lisbon is one of your best assets and you don't want to see her go. The thing is, I care for her a great deal and I want her to be happy. As you are no doubt aware she's been offered a significant role with the AFP in Melbourne. I want you to stay out of it and not block her chances."

Several emotions flickered across Bertram's face before settling on one of calculation. "Naturally I'm highly offended by your baseless accusations. Speaking hypothetically, however, if what you say is true, what would my motive be for doing as you ask?"

Jane plastered on a bright smile and leaned further forward. "Well Gale, let's put it like this…"

* * *

Lisbon double checked the details of the email and looked over to Jane's couch. It was empty. She walked over to Rigsby who was hunched over his laptop, pecking away at the keys. "You seen Patrick?"

Rigsby blinked as he refocused. "I think he's helping out the OCU guys, been there all morning."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow. "Is it me or has Jane been unusually public spirited recently?"

Rigsby shrugged. "Dunno boss, maybe he's just stopping himself from getting bored."

"Maybe," she echoed, unconvinced.

At this point the man in question made his way from the kitchen to his couch. It was such a familiar sight Lisbon was surprised he hadn't worn a trail through the carpeting. It was comforting, however. Jane was completely at home, as if his long absence was but a distant memory. She once again second guessed Jane's assurance he was quite ready to follow her to Melbourne. The thought reminded her of her original mission.

She joined her consultant on his couch. "Patrick, I just got an email from the crown prosecutor for the Bligh case."

The name made Jane smile in fond recollection. "Ah yes, that was the one where I convinced that dodgy hedge fund executive to express his undying love to that highly surgically enhanced septuagenarian."

Lisbon shuddered at the vivid memory it revoked. "She made the bride of Wildenstein look normal." She shook her head as if to erase the memory. "Anyway, the trial starts next week and they want us to testify this Friday. In Melbourne."

Jane regarded Lisbon over the rim of his teacup. "This week, eh? That works out quite well timing wise, doesn't it?"

Lisbon nodded. "Yes. My job interview is on the Monday after so I was thinking staying for the weekend rather than flying back after testifying…"

Jane glanced around to make sure no-one was in earshot. "Would you like me to…"

She casually threaded her hand in his. "Yes." Lisbon bit her lip nervously. "I was thinking of catching up with Tommy on Friday night."

James smile was reassuring. " I would love to meet him. He's the one you're closest to, I know."

Lisbon nodded and then stood abruptly. Her voice became business like. "Ok. Great. I'll book the flights."

That night it was Lisbon who struggled to find rest in the arms of Morpheus. After the fourth round of her trying to pummel the pillow into a shape that would promote sleep Jane sighed and sat up in bed. Teresa turned her back on him and tried to slide away be he caught her gently around the waist and then coaxed her to lay her head on his chest.

"Stop worrying so much," he whispered. He gently began to run his fingers through her hair.

Lisbon's eyes drooped shut as she felt her anxiety begin to recede. Realising what was happening her eyes snapped open and she dug her chin a little into his ribs.

Patrick tensed. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Stop being so nice to me," she muttered. "You know I can't worry properly when you do that thing to my hair."

Jane sighed resignedly. "Twisting yourself into emotional knots won't go make them go away either, Teresa. Whatever issues there are we'll find a way. Together."

Lisbon allowed herself to be pulled back onto his chest again but entwined her fingers with his to stop them wandering. "I'm asking a lot of you. Basically you're leaving everything familiar behind to follow me. The AFP may not even have a job for you in Melbourne. What will you do? Where will you live? If things don't work out between us then where will that leave you?"

Jane tried to be reassuring. "All that's just details. So long as we're committed to us we'll find a way."

Lisbon sat up again in agitation. "You can't just wave your hands and say the problems will go away like magic!"

Seeing her distress Jane gave serious thought to her words. "Ok, that's fair. Let's tackle them one at a time. What will I do? Honest answer, I don't know. I've done my stint with law enforcement so I won't be going back to that. As I told you I put nearly all my money into the foundation but I still have a few resources. The Kombi that you endlessly disparage is worth nearly one hundred grand to the right collector. I'll probably have to settle for less if I make it a quick sale but that will still buy me enough time to make a considered decision on what to do next."

He felt Lisbon relax a little as he gave her problems due consideration and pressed on. "Where will I live. That's a good question." He looked at her searchingly and then proceeded cautiously. "If you aren't ready I understand completely but I was hoping we could find a place together…"

Lisbon blinked in surprise. Jane hastened on. "I know it's pretty fast but we've known each other a long time and I spend half my time with you anyway. We'll find a place big enough that we both have room, somewhere we can retreat…"

A fierce hug cut off Jane's ramblings. "OK." Lisbon said softly.

Jane's teach gleamed in the darkness. "Really? I'm surprised. I thought I'd have to argue much longer than that."

Lisbon burrowed into his chest. "I've decided I like having you around."

Jane's smile grew even broader. "Good to know."

"Besides," Lisbon mused teasingly. "The thought of you continuing to live in those horrible no tell motels is frankly off putting in a boyfriend."

Jane nodded. "I know. Recently I've reached the point where I can let that part of me go. Us moving to another city will be a helpful catalyst for that." His fingers slid through her hair once more. "So, are we don't worrying for the night?"

Lisbon shifted a little and made eye contact with Jane. "What if things don't work out between us? I'm not the easiest person to be with and neither are you…"

Jane enclosed Lisbon in a tight hug. "I'll be sad, well heartbroken to be honest. But I won't regret having given it a crack and I certainly won't resent having left Canberra. I'm ready for a change. I'm not wedded to law enforcement like you are and if I never have to see a dead body or grieving family again it'll be too soon."

He smiled fondly in the darkness. "Lay your commitment concerns to rest, Teresa. Once I set my heart on something I stay the course, you _know_ that. I'm also patient and willing to follow your lead on where we go from here. So no more worrying, OK?"

Lisbon sighed into his chest. "OK," she said before hugging him fiercely in return. Jane's hands continued to run through her hair long after she fell asleep. The action was almost hypnotic and he fell in a trance like state, unthinking, just living in the moment and taking joy in having her in his arms.

On Thursday afternoon they drove to Snowdon airport and caught a flight to Melbourne. They bickered good naturedly through the one hour flight and continued on arrival with Jane insisting on using a concierge taxi service that skipped the normal queues. Lisbon's protests died when she saw the long line of people waiting for a ride and despite having to navigate to an obscure part of the airport car park she had to concede the benefits of bucking the system.

Jane, of course, was unashamedly gleeful at having 'corrupted' Lisbon, to the point where she threatened to make him sleep in his own hotel room. They'd booked adjoining rooms at the Alto, a small boutique hotel in the heart of the CBD. It was one of many diverse concerns around the country with which Bertram had mysteriously negotiated special CBI rates.

The travel arrangements had presented Lisbon with something of a moral dilemma. She'd insisted on booking separate rooms despite the waste of CBI funds it represented. Ultimately she decided she could square the increased cost more easily than blurring the boundaries between her professional and personal lives.

By the time they checked in they were too tired to wander far in search of a meal. Fortunately Lisbon knew of an decent quality Indian restaurant nearby and they enjoyed a quiet, intimate meal. Jane was sufficiently attentive and charming to have Lisbon relent on her earlier threat and he was allowed to spend the night in her room.

In more ways than one the court appearance was a trial for Lisbon. Despite having been cut off from access to his hedge fund, Malcolm Bligh had considerable personal resources and his defence boasted no less than three Queen's Councils. That and the nature of Jane's deception meant Lisbon would have to tread very carefully when questioned by the ' _silks'_ and their dry cultured accents which could make the most reasonable statement look the words of an idiot.

Making matters worse was Jane's natural contempt for people over inflated with self-importance and pomposity. The court room with its be-wigged and gowned judges, barristers and prosecutors, it's obsession with due process and near religious reverence for ceremony was a target too inviting to resist. Jane almost regarded it as a moral obligation to 'pull the cork out of their arses'.

Fortunately Bligh's confession had opened up several avenues of investigation that had produced mountains of evidence of fiscal misdoings and of course the murder to cover it up. So long as the confession was not dismissed as illegally obtained there was no doubt of obtaining a guilty verdict.

That Friday was the fourth day of the trial, testament to the deliberate manoeuvrings of the QCs who surgically sliced away at every piece of evidence and testimony conjured forth by the prosecution.

Lisbon was called to the stand when court resumed after morning tea (the one part of the institution that Jane actually approved of). For the next hour and a half she was forced to state and restate her testimony and reasons for pursuing Bligh as a suspect. All the while fending off aspersions as to her character, professionalism, competence and knowledge of the law.

Fortunately Lisbon was an old hand at testifying and knew to keep her answers as succinct and simple as possible to avoid any chance of misspeaking or leaving an opening for further cross examination. Finally it was over and Lisbon was allowed to leave the stand. Despite the coolness of her responses her shirt was stuck to her back due to the stress. She took her seat next to Jane who was quietly fuming at how she'd been treated. Mercifully the Judge (a known lover of fine dining) called an early recess before Jane could be called to testify.

The second they were outside the courtroom Lisbon hustled Jane up against the wall. "Whatever it is your planning to do, don't." She hissed.

Jane tried to answer but could only gulp ineffectually. Something about being pressed against the wall by Lisbon's small tight body was causing him to lose his composure. "I uh, wha, how did you know?" He managed eventually.

Lisbon softened a little when she noticed Jane's reaction, flattered despite herself. "I've seen that look in your eye too often to not see the danger signs. This is a big case, maybe my last one with the CBI. Don't mess it up or else."

Jane tried to calm his breathing. "Or else what?"

Smiling wickedly Lisbon pressed her body flush against his for a long second before stepping back. "Or else that's the last time I push you up against a wall."

"Message understood," said Jane hoarsely. "Just one question."

Lisbon surveyed her disheveled consultant, hands confidently on her hips. "What's that?

"How long until the hearing resumes?" He shifted posture slightly, trying to adjust himself.

She cocked her head slightly. "An hour and a half. Why?"

Jane looked Lisbon in the eye, the heat of his gaze was palpable. "Your hotel room has some nice walls…"

Lisbon inhaled sharply. "Let's go."

Two hours later Lisbon watched a very calm and mellow Jane respond carefully and politely to the prosecutors' questions. He was methodically explaining the chain of logic leading to his suspicion of Bligh being the killer. Still basking in the afterglow she pondered how much easier Jane would have been to handle if she'd had her wicked way with him before every court appearance.

Just as it appeared Jane was going to sail through his testimony without incident a positively youthful QC of 45 made the grave error of thinking he was the smartest person in the room. He began a line of questioning designed to subtly lead Jane into a chain of logic that would contradict most of his testimony. With a wicked glint to his eye that only Lisbon detected he played along, allowing the silk to think he was succeeding only for Jane to employ a little verbal trickery and suggestion to yank the proverbial carpet out from under the smug barrister's feet at the last instant.

The humiliated QC was forced to retreat to the safety of the defence council while one of his more senior colleagues was left with the task of ending the cross examination without making the prosecution look any more incompetent. Jane's testimony had taken them past afternoon tea and the witnesses were dismissed for the day.

The Crown Prosecutor, Stuart Bennett, thanked them for their testimony and assured them the case against Bligh was as good as proved. He invited them to drinks but Lisbon gracefully declined, preferring not to push their luck when it came to Jane being in the proximity of lawyers. As they walked down William St, Lisbon linked hands with Jane. "You were very well behaved in there, thank you."

Jane looked somewhat embarrassed. "Well, uh, let's just say you found a very enticing way of incentivising good behaviour."

Lisbon sighed happily. It definitely beats shouting myself hoarse while you just stand there looking bored."

"Oh believe me, Teresa," Jane smirked, "you had my complete attention."

"Oh hush," Lisbon nudged him affectionately. She checked her watch. "Well as we've been let out early due to good behaviour how about we catch a tram down Bourke St and I take to you Pellegrino's. There's plenty of time before we're due to be at Tommy's.

Jane glanced inquisitively at Lisbon's. "What's Pellegrino's?"

"Oh nothing special," she said casually. It was only the first espresso bar in Melbourne and the place I worked at all through uni…"

Jane didn't bother hiding his fascination. All this time you were a barista and you didn't let on?

Lisbon smiled self-consciously. "What do you care? You don't even like coffee. Not that it matters, but I waited tables. They were very traditional Italian gentlemen and wouldn't let a woman anywhere near their precious espresso machine.

Jane pulled Lisbon closely in beside him. "By all means lets go. So long as they don't serve the tea in one of those vile little metal pots I look forward to visiting your former stomping grounds." Arm in arm they made their way through the busy streets, Lisbon re-acquainting herself with the city and Jane affectionately watching her reactions play across her face.

* * *

After a pleasant time at Pellegrino's where the old owner came out and made much of his 'favourite waitress' they returned to the hotel to refresh themselves before catching a taxi to Tommy's house in Yarraville. After relatively short ride they pulled up outside a small weatherboard worker's cottage, one of dozens that lined each side of the narrow street. Tommy's house was a little run down but sturdy enough. Its small front porch was dominated by a battered old lounge.

Lisbon tromped confidently through the gate and knocked on the solid front door. It swung open and Jane got his first live look at Tommy, the eldest of the three brothers. He was on the short side, lean with short dark hair. He was wearing dark jeans and a faded t-shirt of some band Jane had never heard of. Both forearms were tattooed with Asian characters and Japanese Koi fish.

The somewhat foreboding appearance was offset by his strong familial resemblance to Lisbon and his quiet joy in greeting his sister.

"Ripley!" He greeted her before encasing Lisbon in a tight hug. She hugged back with equal enthusiasm before punching him in the arm.

"Hey! What's that for," he cried in mock pain.

Lisbon dropped her voice to an irritated hiss. "I told you not to call me that, it's embarrassing."

It was much too late, of course. Jane was already striding forward with an eager grin. "You must be Tommy, Ripley's brother," he said shaking the shorter man by the hand. "I'm Patrick, it's nice to meet you at last."

There was a hint of reserve in Tommy's expression but he was polite enough. "Patrick. Good to meet you too." He glanced at Lisbon and his expression lightened. "After hearing Ripley go on and on about you for the last ten years I was kind of expecting devil's horns and a tail…"

"Shut up!" Lisbon interjected, blushing furiously. "I didn't talk about you all the time," she continued lamely.

Jane smiled the knowing smile that was perhaps the one that irritated her the most. "Of course you didn't," he said condescendingly. Taking charge he hustled the Lisbons across the threshold. "Something smells good so let's get in off the street.

Tommy's house was small but well maintained. Simple furnishings on plain floorboards. Jane scanned the living room. Clearly a male domain with its shelves of LPs and high end entertainment system, yet with some feminine touches as well, a framed art print or two and a simple but elegant flower vase. Jane recalled Annie lived with her father most of the time.

Lisbon led the way through the narrow hallway towards the back of the house which opened into a small enclosed garden. A simple brick patio had a stainless steel gas barbecue in operation, a few sausages hissing and spitting on the hot plate.

Tommy joined them a moment later, three opened beers held carelessly by their necks in his left hand. He passed two to his guests and took a healthy pull from the third. Then he started tending to the barbecue. Jane looked from Teresa to Tommy and back again in vain. Neither seemed to have much to say.

Eventually Lisbon broke the silence. "Salad stuff in the kitchen?"

Tommy nodded. "Knock yourself out."

Jane watched Lisbon retreat into the kitchen. The silence between brother and sister had not been uncomfortable. To the contrary, there was a sense of them being soldiers in arms, comrades who had seen so much together words were rarely required. He took a drink from his own beer. It was a German import, low range. Not half bad. He considered requesting a glass to drink it out of and then quickly discarded the thought.

He contented himself with maintaining his own silence, deducing Tommy would not appreciate a chatterbox. Judging the sausages close to done Tommy began adding other meats. A few marinated chops, a couple of porterhouse steaks and at the last a dozen king prawns and a thick salmon fillet.

He tended to the meats with a minimum of fuss his movements assured and economical, interrupted only by the occasional need to swat away a particularly intrusive blowie. Jane quietly enjoyed the easy competence of Lisbon's reserved brother.

Lisbon emerged from the kitchen and quietly observed the two men around the barbecue. Her heart rate was a little elevated and she scanned their expressions anxiously. A breath of relief punctured the silence. Jane appeared to have instinctively determined the best approach with Tommy and more importantly seemed determined to make an effort.

She joined them in the garden. "Inside or outside? She asked her brother.

Tommy slid the last off the meat onto a foil tray and switched off the burners. "Inside. Too many flies about today."

Once at the table and with a nice selection on each plate (salmon for Lisbon, steaks for Jane and Tommy, a smattering of the rest for each of them), the silence was broken between mouthfuls of food. Tommy asked Lisbon about her upcoming job interview and her plans for Melbourne if she was successful.

In turn Lisbon had questions about Tommy and his brothers and especially Annie, who was spending the weekend with her mother.

Jane didn't take much part in the conversation but was content to listen and observe. It was a pleasure to watch the easy dynamic between Lisbon and her brother and for the first time in a long time he felt regret at not having had a sibling when growing up. What the Lisbon's shared went beyond normal family attachments. They were like war comrades, survivors who come through the thick of it together. A mutual trust and respect. Maybe a little bit more deferential on Tommy's side but essentially equal.

Lisbon tried to bring Jane into the conversation from time to time and Jane answered readily before fading into the background again, not wanting to intrude on the intimacy of Lisbon's catch-up with Tommy.

Once the meal was done Jane volunteered to clear the dishes and seeing there wasn't a dishwasher, took on the task or washing and stacking the dishes to dry. Lisbon and Tommy started on their second beers and headed for the living room.

When Jane joined then a half hour later all conversation had ceased, the Lisbon's bonding silently over an ice hockey game featured on Foxtell. He watched silently for a few minutes, amazed again at the Melbournian passion for watching sport, even if it was a replay of something played on the other side of the world.

Jane wandered into the living room and perused Tommy's shelves. Amongst the rows of LPs there was a sparse shelf devoted to books, a mix of automobile history and biographies of musical artists. Selecting a small book on The Pogues he plonked down next to Lisbon who barely reacted.

An hour passed in companionable silence before Lisbon's yawns because too frequent to ignore. Jane was about to make their excuses when Tommy forestalled his plans. "Ripley, you look knackered. Why don't you crash in Annie's room for a couple of hours, give me a chance to get to know Patrick here without you threatening to kill either one of us."

Lisbon guilty jerked herself upright, trying to look alert. "I'm good Tommy, wanna see out the game…"

Jane gently squeezed Lisbon's hand. "You should you know, you've had a big day. Besides, I'm a big boy, I'll be fine."

Eyes drooping with fatigue Lisbon peered up at Jane's face. Seeing the truth of his words she nodded and lurched to her feet with a groan. She dropped a chaste kiss onto Jane's lips then awkwardly hugged her brother who was reclining on the other couch before making her way to Annie's room.

Jane put down his book. "I'll bet you five dollars she'll be out like a light within two minutes."

Tommy muted the TV and grinned. "No bet. Sis sleeps the sleep of the righteous."

Jane smiled fondly. "That she does, most of the time anyway."

Tommy got a mischievous glint in his eye. "You ever tell her she snores?"

Jane shook his head ruefully. "Made that mistake on a stakeout five years ago. Chilly doesn't begin to describe the reception."

"That's nothing," scoffed Tommy. He gestured grandiosely at himself, "You are in the presence of a man who recorded it on his iPhone and played it back to her and lived to tell the tale."

Jane whistled in appreciation.

Tommy shook his head. "Of course I wasn't too proud to hide behind my little girl to deflect Ripley's wrath!"

Jane laughed in genuine appreciation and just like that, the subtle tension between he and Tommy eased. The younger man drained his beer and went into the kitchen to fetch two more. He placed one of them in front of Jane, along with a beer glass. Jane raised an eyebrow at the latter.

Tommy looked back challengingly. "I figured being a Sydney wanker, you'd want to drink that beer out of a glass."

Jane resisted the temptation to deny the accusation and began pouring. "It does taste better, you know."

"I know," said Tommy. But there are those who drink from a glass and those who drink straight out of the bottle. We Lisbon's are simple folk, might as well stay true to my roots.

Jane nodded and raised his glass in a silent toast. "You know our great grandparents were probably shipped out in chains on the same ship. It's no reason not to enjoy the finer things in life when the opportunity presents itself."

Tommy shrugged noncommittally and took a pull from his beer.

Jane studied him silently, trying to decide how the conversation would go and silently hoping Tommy wouldn't be too predictable.

Tommy looked right back. "So, Ripley tells me its spooky what you can read into people. Give me your best shot."

Jane shook his head. "I already know a fair bit about you from Teresa. Anything I say could have just been down to what she told me or let slip."

Tommy's gaze intensified. "Oh don't cop out, man. After hearing so many stories I wanna see if you're fair dinkum."

Jane sighed. "OK but don't get upset if you hear things you don't like."

Tommy merely gestured, urging him to get on with it.

The mentalist rested his chin on his hand and regarded Tommy Lisbon. He knew he was younger than Teresa but the years hadn't been quite as kind. His dark brown hair was already shot through with grey and there were lines at the corners of his eyes and mouth. Jane inhaled deeply. "You're someone who's seen trauma as a child, no news there."

Tommy didn't react, just returned Jane's stare. He pressed on. "Teresa was the eldest and took on the lion's share of the burden but you stepped up as well. You were her only ally during that sorry time, your two brothers were too young."

"You put aside a normal childhood but unlike with Teresa, the injustice rankled. You hated your father, never forgave him. I'm guessing when Teresa left for Canberra you finished the job of raising your brothers but as soon as that was done your rebellious streak flared up and you went off the rails a bit. Drinking, maybe some minor drugs, you joined a band or at least followed one around. You're a good person so you didn't go completely off the rails but you went AWOL for a few years there."

Janes eyes flickered up and down, reading Tommy's micro expressions and using them as a trail markers for steering the story. "Teresa didn't like it but she didn't say much. Too much guilt for having left you to finishing raising your brothers, I suspect. On your side your hero worship of Teresa dropped a notch or two after she left. You couldn't help feel like it was a betrayal even though intellectually you could completely sympathise."

"Your relationship is rock solid again but knowing the both of you I doubt you ever talked it out. The catalyst would have been you getting married… no, the birth of Annie. It was too important for both of you that Teresa be part of your daughter's life, especially after things didn't work out between you and your partner. " Jane noticed Tommy's clenched jaw and decided to wind it up. "I could go on, mentioned you've settled down but that the rebel inside still lives on in your passion for music and cars but you don't need me tell you that." He smiled weakly, worried that he'd gotten carried away as usual when called to demonstrate his skills.

Tommy blinked and started to take a long drink from his beer only to discover it was empty. "Drink up," he muttered, gesturing at Jane's half full glass. He got and up fetched another round from the kitchen. When he returned he'd regained his composure. He collapsed back onto his chair. "Well you did warn me. Frankly I don't know how Teresa puts up with it. She's not exactly open, or patient."

Jane's smile grew warmer. "No she's not," he said fondly. "But I don't try and read her much these days. Just the stuff the she wants to say but is too stubborn to."

Tommy smiled briefly then turned serious. "I know you've been expecting me to put on the big brother act, warn you to treat Teresa right, but I'm not going to do that. I know how important you are to her, known it for a long time."

Jane couldn't stop himself form interjecting. "Really?"

Tommy chuckled. "Whenever she talked about work you got mentioned far more than anyone else."

"Maybe that's because I was the biggest pain in the arse."

Tommy smiled. "No doubt you were, but I also saw how Teresa looked when she talked about you. Point is, she cares for you deeply and she's too good a judge to just lower her guard for anyone."

Jane's expression turned quizzical. "So…"

Tommy placed his beer on the coffee table. "Teresa is the toughest person I've ever known. I doubt she would have told you much about what happened with dad but when he started to hit the piss it got really bad. He'd get into a mood where he was determined to find something to make him lose his rag and then we had hell to pay. Teresa was just a skinny little thing but when things got violent she threw herself in there to protect us. Every time."

Usually the old man was just aware enough to stop if it meant hitting her," Tommy's expression turned bitter. "Most of the time. A few times she copped such a beating she could barely get out of bed the next day, but there she was, putting cereal on the table for Stan and James, trying to make them school lunches with an arm so badly bruised it might as well have been broken."

I started calling her Ripley after I saw Aliens. To us she was like Sigourney Weaver in that movie, never giving up, just saving us kids even if she had to face down the alien queen. She's the only reason me and the others are half way normal, or even alive. She did it all and she never cried, at least in front of us, she never stopped working, caring and providing for us and she never felt sorry for herself. "

Jane was sitting motionless, his heart felt constricted, a complicated mixture of pride, awe and sadness for what Lisbon had endured. For once he could find no words to express how he felt.

Tommy leaned forward, trying to get to the point of his story. "I love my sister. I owe her everything but she's not without her flaws. Losing her mum and then the way dad treated her, it messed her up. She takes every burden on herself, she doesn't believe she deserves to be happy. She either sacrifices it for someone else's sake or she ends things out of fear they can't really love her." Tommy pinned Jane with his gaze. "What I want you to do, Patrick, is not let her push you away. To make her happy and feel like she deserves it. I want my big sister to feel safe and loved despite her contrary nature."

"I know you've been through even worse than Teresa. I know you know that to someone like me it shows. I think that's part of why she's chosen you. You're one of the few people who can really understand her." Tommy's expression turned rueful. "I think she needs someone who can virtually read minds because she'll never admit to weakness or sentiment. She deserves a break so be good to her."

Jane swallowed heavily and then reached forward to shake Tommy's hand. "I promise to do all that and more for Teresa, as much as she will let me and hopefully with your help." He allowed a beat to pass. " You know, Tommy, Teresa isn't the only Lisbon who turned out to be a pretty amazing human being."

The younger man stifled laugh. "Neither of us can hold a candle to her but thanks for the sentiment." He tried to cut short a yawn. "It's late and I'm absolutely buggered. You might as well crash with Teresa. I'll see you both in the morning."

Jane stretched and felt his back crack painfully. He nodded at Tommy and headed for Annie's room. He paused at the doorway and peeped inside. Teresa had kicked off her boots but was otherwise clothed and sleeping on top of the covers. She was curled on her side looking innocent and vulnerable like a small animal. Jane tried to picture the tremendous burden she'd been forced to shoulder from a young age. How it hadn't killed her optimism or desire to help others and do good despite working in a highly cynical profession. He felt profoundly blessed that such an extraordinary woman could even give a morally ambiguous scoundrel like himself the time of day.

He quietly slipped out of his shoes, shrugged off his jacket and lay down next to Teresa, enfolding her in a tight hug. Lisbon mumbled under her breath and then half awake, turned around in his arms and kissed him fiercely on the slips before falling asleep again. Jane lay awake for a long time, enjoying the feel of her in his arms and fantasising that he could keep here there forever.

The rest of the weekend alternated between Lisbon preparing obsessively for her interview and showing Jane some of the sights of Melbourne. As Jane watched the obvious pride with which she pointed out old haunts and landmarks he revelled in this new openness to her. Something she rarely allowed to show in impersonal, bureaucratic Canberra.

Despite Lisbon's fears or possibly because of her preparation, the interview on Monday went extremely well, to the point where Andrew promised an offer in her inbox by C.O.B the next day. The good omens continued when she and Jane were unexpectedly upgraded to business class on the flight back, something Jane denied any responsibility for.

As Lisbon leaned back with a sigh and sipped at her complimentary champagne Jane looked across at her and took her hand. He paused for a second taking in her slightly flushed features, a combination of the alcohol and her excitement at having landed a plum role. He coughed self-consciously and began. "Teresa, I want to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out or feel like you're obligated to say anything in return."

Lisbon froze in her chair, the glass half way to her lips. Her consultant continued, his voice pitched low but clear. "Teresa, I love you. You might wonder why I'm telling you on a mundane flight back to Canberra instead of after a candle lit dinner or making love... " Lisbon threw a panicked glance around the cabin to make sure no lurking flight attendants were listening.

Jane tightened his grip to refocus her attention. The reason I'm telling you this now is because what I feel for you, it's there all the time, as sure as the air I breath. I love you. I'm not sure a lot of people have said that to you but you deserve to hear it at least once every day. I hope that one day you'll feel the same but I understand completely if you…

Really, the man was impossible. "Oh shut up," Lisbon said even as she felt her stupid heart melt at his declaration. She softened her expression to take the sting out of here interjection. "I love you too, obviously. "I love damn near everything about you except your habit of putting yourself down."

Jane's smile threatened to eclipse the sun. He pulled her hand to his cheek and then his chest and leaned back with a dramatic sigh of pleasure. Despite herself Lisbon laughed at the theatricality of it all. Secretly she was proud of herself for having returned Jane's declaration. For all his perceptiveness she knew his battered sense of self-worth did not always allow him to see what was a plain as day when it came to her feelings for him. She did love him, complex mix of arrogance and insecurity and all.

Jane half closed his eyes in bliss, then, because he could no more turn of his analytical side than he could his breathing he shot a penetrating glance at Lisbon. "You thought I was going to say something else, didn't you?"

Lisbon was caught completely off guard. "Whhhat?," she stuttered.

"Just now. When you heard what I said there was a bit of relief in the mix, wasn't there."

Lisbon rallied valiantly. "Of course there was relief! You've made an art form out embarrassing public outbursts. For all I knew you were about to tell the whole plane how you feel."

Jane's smile turned cocky. "That explains the relief but what about the undertone of disappointment?" His gaze turned penetrating though not without affection. "You thought I was going to propose!" He crowed triumphantly.

Lisbon was momentarily speechless, her expression was very much like she'd just been caught with her hand in the till. "I did not!" She hissed furiously if somewhat unconvincingly.

Jane's expression turned knowing and conspiratorial something he knew Lisbon hated. "Yes you did. Well fear not, Teresa. I know better than propose to you on an airplane. For one thing, there'd be a real risk of you throwing yourself out of the escape hatch without a parachute."

Lisbon's emotions warred between outrage and laughter. "Did I say I love you? I meant I hate you! You are insufferable, arrogant, insensitive…"

Several flight attendants were now looking in their direction as Lisbon, unaware, continued her tirade. Jane patted her hand lovingly as she tried to snatch it away. "Don't worry Teresa, we can table the subject of marriage for the moment."

His words failed to appease Lisbon. "The subject of marriage never came up in the first place!"

For the remainder of the flight the other business class passengers were treated to the first class entertainment of watching Lisbon and Jane arguing away in a world of their own. The mentalist pleased he'd managed to move things past his love declaration while gauging her receptivity to a marriage proposal and Lisbon in turn at least part way complicit in what was going on for all her posturing to the contrary.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 –** ** _Life is simple, life is sweet_**

As Lisbon gulped her bottled water she was feeling every one of her forty years. Annoyingly, Van Pelt looked as radiant and youthful as ever despite having endured the same torturous Bikram Yoga session.

"Whoever came up with the concept of yoga in a hot room deserves to die staked out in a desert," Lisbon groused as she tried to tie back her sweaty, tangled hair.

Grace grinned. "Oh come on boss, don't you feel great now that it's over? Plus think of all the Christmas calories you've burned in advance."

Lisbon brightened at the thought. "Good point, though this year I won't have nearly as much time to indulge, given all the work with the impending move."

Grace mopped her neck with a towel. "Have you started packing yet?"

"I have but it's taking much longer than I expected. At least Patrick is some help and better yet, I had some boxes still unpacked from my last move that are good to go!"

Van Pelt resisted the temptation to point out that a box unopened for seven years could most likely be safely thrown out. "That's good, and on the plus side, we actually get to see you for the Christmas party this year instead of you being in Melbourne."

Lisbon sighed. "I feel incredibly guilty for not being down there. Tommy's OK but the other two can still be a bit needy. Even though they know they'll be seeing a lot more of me they all want their week with me during Christmas."

Grace nodded. She was well aware of Lisbon's long standing tradition of taking three weeks of consecutive leave during the Christmas and New Year period. She also knew how scrupulously fair Lisbon was in that each week was devoted to one brother so they all got a fair share of her visit. She glanced at her boss who was currently mopping the sweat from her brow. "So you and Patrick… How's that working out?"

The older agent hesitated a second before forcing herself to relax. She'd known this line of questioning was coming sooner or later. She turned her head away from Van Pelt's interrogatory gaze. "Well, I won't say he's the easiest person to live with but he can be incredibly sweet when he isn't driving me up the wall. I don't know what to say other than he makes me happy and he seems to feel the same…"

"I'll say," Grace interrupted. "I've never seen him smile so often and actually mean it."

Lisbon considered Van Pelt's observation. "Patrick was alone for a long time. I think now he's with someone he's making up for lost time. I think he'd be this way no matter who he ended up with."

Grace looked disbelievingly at Lisbon. "You don't really believe that do you? The man positively adores you and the funny thing is that on the rare occasion you get the better of him he seems to love you even more."

Despite being a little stung by the suggestion Jane generally had the upper hand Lisbon felt herself blush with pleasure. "To be honest, Grace, I'm trying not to over think it. Bizarre though it is that we're together it seems to be working so I'm just going with the flow."

Grace beamed. "Well I think you're great together. You might argue over the little things but on the big things you either agree or one of you is happy to compromise." Her voice dropped conspiratorially. "One thing I've wondered about, though, is what it's like being with a man who can mostly read your mind. Most blokes don't have a clue so it must be a refreshing change."

Lisbon thought carefully before answering. "Sometimes it still annoys the hell out of me but if I'm honest with myself I love the fact he's paying attention. Also, it definitely saves a lot of time when someone's on your wavelength."

Grace's expression turned sly. "I bet it would be pretty handy in bed too. Being someone who knows exactly what buttons you want pressed…"

"Hello?! You really think I'm going to discuss my sex life? C'mon!"

Grace laughed. "Sorry! It was worth a try and half the women in the building are dying to know what the CBI's most eligible bachelor is like."

"Well they can die wondering," Lisbon grumped. Seeing Grace's disappointed look Lisbon decided to throw her a bone. She blew out a large breath. "Did I tell you he makes me happy? _Very_ happy."

"Really?" Grace breathed, astonished her boss had revealed even that much. She decided to fish further. "Those hands…"

"Hmm," Lisbon hummed with a dreamy look in her eye before snapping out of it. "Wait! That's not an admission of anything and if you so much as breathe a hint of… what I didn't just admit to, well spending a lifetime in a Bikram Yoga class will seem like paradise in comparison!"

* * *

On the way back from a meeting Lisbon saw Cho and Rigsby in a conspiratorial huddle with Jane. Seeing them deeply engrossed she took the opportunity to drift a little closer.

Rigsby consulted a sheet of paper. "What about Walters?"

Cho nodded. "Can play."

Jane made a sceptical noise. "He comes across as a front runner, a real downhill skier. If we're doing well he'll make us do better but if things get tough he'll choke."

There was a short pause. "Walters is out," said Cho. "What about Popovich?"

Rigsby frowned in thought. "He's not pretty but I've never seen him take a backwards step.

"Perfect," said Jane. "He's in."

Unable to hold back any further Lisbon joined the conversation. "What's up guys?"

Jane flashed her a welcoming smile. "Oh not much, just putting together the CBI XI cricket team."

"Riiight," Lisbon drawled. "So why are you getting involved?"

Jane's smile intensified. "Well I have to be involved, my dear. I'm the captain."

Lisbon nearly choked on her coffee. "You're the…"

"Captain. Yes." Jane nodded contentedly.

Lisbon found herself nodding along with him. It was almost hypnotic. "You're the captain, why?"

Cho folded his arms across his chest. This was getting ridiculous. "Jane's captain because he's the best cricket captain we've had in years."

Lisbon didn't even bother trying to stifle her silly grin. "Oh I get it, you're winding me up. Jane playing sport, yeah right," she snorted.

Rigsby stared at Teresa in confusion. "No boss, he really is captain. Done it a few times and always did a good job. "

"That's right," Cho agreed. " Hell we even beat the AFP XI in '11 and '13."

"And we drew then in 2012 on a technicality Jane cooked up," Rigsby chortled. "They're still pretty cut about that one."

Lisbon had been looking backwards and forwards between Cho and Rigby, looking for a sign of deception. "How come I never heard about this?"

Jane re-joined the conversation. "The CBI/AFP annual grudge always falls slap bang during the time you're in Melbourne. Though I am surprised you didn't hear a bit of talk. My sporting exploits are pretty notable."

Lisbon regarded Jane with a speculative look that morphed into one of appreciation. It appeared her boyfriend still had a few surprises up his sleeve. "Now I think of it, I did hear a few things but I always discounted it. Besides, cricket is pretty boring so I never paid much attention to it."

She cocked her head thoughtfully as a new thought struck her. "So do you have a set of cricket whites you could model for me? It might help convince me you actually play sport…" Jane just looked at her and grinned. "What?" said Lisbon a fraction defensively.

Jane shook his head. "Ten years. I've known this woman ten years and only now have I finally blown her mind. Just by playing cricket of all things!" He shared a moment with Lisbon, enjoying her pleased surprise at his 'manly prowess'. Lisbon, enchanted by the novelty, was more than game.

Cho coughed uncomfortably. "We really need to get this team sorted so we can organise a practice session." If Jane and Lisbon wanted to indulge in flirty banter they could do it on their own time.

Jane reluctantly broke eye contact with his girlfriend. "Right you are, Kimball. Now I've heard a rumour we may have a promising young leggie down in financial crime…"

Lisbon grinned and headed for her desk. Patrick Jane actually playing sport! Though to be honest, cricket was the game best suited to his temperament, involving as it did either long periods of sitting outside the dressing room waiting to bat or standing motionless in a field waiting for something to happen. His voice floated from back behind her. "I expect you to be there barracking for me, Teresa!"

Lisbon had cancelled her traditional trip to Melbourne because she needed the time to organise her permanent move there. Despite her trepidations the official job offer came through as promised and she'd wasted no time in accepting. Jane proved surprisingly helpful with packing, providing a useful sounding board on what to keep and what to discard, though his minimalist lifestyle contrasted a little with Lisbon's tendencies for clutter.

Whether it was Jane's declaration on the plane or simply time to adjust to the idea, Lisbon found herself increasingly at ease with the upcoming move. There was a hint of the bittersweet to it all, saying goodbye to the familiar surroundings and especially the team that had become like family for her. Not to mention it was happening so fast, the weeks just running away as she wrapped up her job and organised her move.

Lisbon found she was more than ready for a change, especially with Patrick at her side. Besides, in her new role she suspected she'd be making regular work related flights to Canberra. There would be plenty of opportunities to catch up.

In contrast to Lisbon's growing comfort with the changes in their lives, Jane was finding it increasing difficult to maintain his positive façade. During the day it was easy, just being around Lisbon or occupied at work, he was happy. At night, however, the guilt would start to creep in and he'd leave Lisbon's side to wrestle with it in solitude.

Jane was in the grip of a dilemma. As his love for Lisbon dragged him out from under the shadow of the past he could feel Angela and Charlotte grow more distant in his memory. Letting go of his obsession meant losing the anger and rage that had given such sharpness to his memories of them. There was no heaven, no other family to mourn them. His wife and child remained only in his mind and he was losing them as he sank willingly, happily into simple domesticity.

What did he deserve of happiness, of peace? He felt like a greater fraud than ever he did in his conman days. Sooner or later Lisbon would realise the kind of man she was with; half penitent husband and half tender suitor and a failure at both…

Lisbon woke with a start. She reflexively checked to see if Jane was beside her but wasn't surprised to see him gone. After an initial period of greater restfulness Jane's insomnia appeared to have come back with a vengeance. She rolled over and tried to go to sleep but something nagged at her.

She reflected on the man who was lately so absent from her bed. Jane gave every appearance of being happy, of being confident and positive about all the changes he'd made, and yet at night he was as restless as ever.

She listened carefully but other than the piercing chirps of the cicadas there was not a sound. He was probably in the living room reading a book, she told herself. The Lisbon of previous years, the one that didn't _do_ relationships would have buried her head back under the pillow and avoided any emotional confrontation.

Fortunately this Lisbon was older and wiser, and more importantly, had just gotten the taste of something she wanted a great deal more of. With a sigh and not a little trepidation she padded softly toward the living room.

As suspected, Jane was sitting on her couch, a cup of tea at his arm. The room was dark and he was staring sightlessly out the window. Lisbon was almost in front of him before he stirred and noticed her.

Jane took in her worried expression and sighed, then patted the cushion next to him. Teresa glanced at it and then subtly shook her head. That way lead to her head falling into his lap and him caressing her to sleep. Tempting, very tempting given how tired she was but ultimately no solution to whatever was ailing them.

The situation required direct action. She moved gently forward and then straddled him easily. She capitalised on his surprise by leaning forward and cupping his face gently between her two small hands. "What's going on in there, Hmm?" She whispered.

Jane swallowed heavily. Lisbon was allowing him no place to hide. "I'm starting to lose Angie and Charlotte from my memory." It was as if Lisbon's soft, cool palms lifted the confession straight from his mind for he would never have dared admit such a thing otherwise.

Lisbon stared down at him with a mixture of love and compassion. She dipped her head and planted a soft kiss to his lips. She held his gaze for a long second before continuing. "When we first met at the CBI you were a very hard man for me to like. Yes you were brilliant and closed cases but you were also a dangerous con man and manipulator. I was sure that sooner or later you would get the team into serious trouble. That first thing that made me respect you a little more was how much you clearly loved your family and how loyal you were to their memory.

Patrick, you have to know that you don't have to choose between them and me. I honour and admire them because they were so special to you. They are a huge part of your life, of the man I've come to love. I'd love to get to know them better, if you'd let me."

Tears welled up in Jane's eyes as he took in Lisbon's words. Too overcome to speak he pointed at an album sitting on the coffee table.

Lisbon glanced at the unfamiliar object. "Photos of Angela and Charlotte?" Jane nodded. "Tell me about them in words," she whispered. "But when we set up in Melbourne I want you to put some of them in frames. They're going to be my family too and I'd like to be able to see them."

Slowly, word by word Jane began to talk of his family and the more he saw the genuine interest in Lisbon's eyes the more the burden slowly lifted. Along with his recollection of wife and child he burned a new memory into his mind. That of Teresa gazing down at him with complete understanding and acceptance of who he was.

* * *

The day of the cricket match dawned clear and cool, belying scorching conditions to come. Amidst radio warnings of a total fire ban, the first for the season, cricketers across dozens of suburbs assembled at their local grounds to begin the weekend ritual of the cricket match.

The AFP vs CBI meet was an annual two day match scheduled the weekend before Christmas eve. Turnout was generally good as the game represented the a final opportunity for catch-ups and networking before the long Christmas/New Year/Summer break.

As an organisation, the AFP outnumbered the CBI by at least one order of magnitude, if not two. Despite this, in recent years the CBI had given a good accounting of themselves. Partly this was the inevitable grit and determination shown by the underdogs and partly it was due to the inspired captaincy of Jane. Cricket was a slow paced game that had a large psychological component, allowing Jane's skills to express themselves in several ways that gave the CBI XI an edge.

From his customary position at first slip, some 15-20 metres behind the batsman's right shoulder, Jane could make observations on the opponent's batsmanship (or lack thereof). He could also leisurely dwell on their flaws and unsavoury aspects of their personal and professional lives. Jane's ability to pierce the resolve of all but the strongest of psyches meant that opposition batsman were often distracted and not playing to their best ability.

As the wicket keeper Cho was the perfect foil, happy to feed Jane lines all day to let him riff off the batsman's shortcomings. Cho also had a knack for delivering a dry, trenchant observation that nicely encapsulated Jane's wordy put downs into a form almost guaranteed to win a reaction.

Jane was at the ground early, resplendent in his cricketing whites. A text message from Bertram had given him a particularly vested interest in ensuring the CBI won the match, hence his early morning inspection of the pitch.

Over the next few hours the rest of the team trickled in piecemeal and some desultory practice began to take place. Jane took a turn in the nets to get his eye in. While habits good and bad were ingrained from countless hours of junior cricket, there was definitely something to say for knocking the rust loose before facing an opposition fast bowler in full flight.

The AFP team arrived together in a minibus, prompting a muttered 'wankers' from Rigsby. Cho joined Jane at the centre wicket as the opposition wandered onto the field. "Bat first?"

Jane nodded. "Yep. No reason not to. See if we can't put up a nice total and put some scoreboard pressure on them."

Making her way through the spectators in sun dress and large hat Lisbon still had to pinch herself it was actually Jane out there directing the team. The day was already getting hot but he was easy to pick out due to the sleeveless knitted cricket jumper he was wearing in defiance of the heat. It was strange watching him direct the training drills and giving instructions to the team.

Beside her Grace echoed her thoughts. "It's weird seeing Patrick on a sporting field, isn't it."

Lisbon shook her head. "I'll say. Is this the first game you've been too?"

"Nah, I've been to a few. The boys are all pretty handy, surprise to say."

On the field Jane caught sight of Lisbon and jogged over. "Ah Teresa, Grace! Come to barrack for your favourite CBI boys?"

Lisbon grinned at him. "Why so happy? I thought the AFP traditionally wins these games."

Jane frowned briefly. "Well not this time, I hope, or Bertram will be decidedly pissed off." He brightened at a thought. "Of course the best way to ensure victory is to get a token of favour from my lady." He got down on one knee, smiling cheekily the whole while.

Lisbon looked over to Grace for support but she was grinning broadly herself. "Don't look at me! He's your knight in shining armour, not mine!"

"He is, isn't he," said Lisbon with mock exasperation that threatened to become the real thing when she noticed several bystanders were enjoying the spectacle. What the hell, she decided to play along while getting a little of her own back. "What form of token would my knight like?"

Jane's smile broadened, he loved it when Lisbon played along with one of his flights of fancy. "A small item of clothing or piece of lace is traditional." His smile turned suggestive. "A garter, even."

Lisbon tried to keep a straight face. "A garter…" she drawled. "I think we can do better than that. Here, Sir Knight, is a more appropriate token of my esteem." She fished into her shoulder bag and retrieved a Kleenex she'd used to wipe off some excess lipstick a few days previously. Holding one corner of it between her index and middle finger she presented it to him with a flourish and a curtsey.

Jane's eyes widened fractionally at the 'token' but he was nothing if not game. He took the Kleenex reverently from Lisbon's hand and laid it against his cheek for a second before closing his eyes blissfully and wafting it under his nose. "Thank you, Lady Teresa, with this slightly used tissue as a sign of your favour I go forth to do mighty deeds."

He tucked the favour into his vest and sketched a half bow before walking back out to the field just as the umpires were making their appearance.

The crowd was already healthy when the umpires came out to witness the toss. Unfortunately the method employed didn't allow Jane to attempt any legerdemain and so the fair result gave the choice to the opposition captain. He didn't hesitate to elect to bat so Jane made his way back to his team to break the news they were to field.

The day began promisingly with Rigsby taking the new ball and extracting an edge from an opener that carried neatly to second slip. Jane then managed to so unsettle the highly talented but youthful no.3 batsman that he ended up skying a ball from a mistimed hook that dropped neatly into Cho's gloves.

After that the going got tougher as the talented AFP team knuckled down and batted carefully to deny further opportunities. The sun was already scorching and it might have been a punishing day for the CBI had Jane not gotten a couple of batsmen out through clever field placements.

Thanks to those breakthroughs just before the lunch break, the AFP team never really got off the back foot. They were continually on the defensive which in turn allowed the CBI to be more aggressive in pursuing wickets.

The AFP finally managed to post a total of 235 before getting bowled out in the 92nd over. It was a respectable score but not too imposing and the general consensus was the CBI team had the better of the day.

That night Jane relaxed in the bath with a cool cloth draped over his head. Lisbon, still taken with the novelty of Jane as sportsman, cast herself in the role of masseuse and was diligently working away at his shoulders.

"I could get used to this," Jane admitted with a relaxed sigh. "Tell me, what was it like watching your boyfriend captaining a cricket team?"

Lisbon kneaded away for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts. "Well, Patrick, most of my boyfriends were pretty sporty." She dropped a kiss on his temple to take the sting out of the letdown. She gave the question further thought, then biting her lip, made a small confession. "I will, say though, that none of them looked half as good as you did in that vest."

Jane smile threatened to outshine the sun. "Really?" He said, half turning in the tub.

Lisbon resisted the temptation to say something sarcastic. She was learning that for all his pose of self-assurance and confidence he was also a mess of insecurities. For all she knew he might really be comparing himself with her more overtly masculine ex's such as they were. "Really. It suits you and also you lead the team really well. You had them working together, supporting each other and managed to get the best out of everyone."

Jane hummed in satisfaction, then frowned. "I thought you didn't care much for cricket. "how did you pick up all of that?"

Lisbon whacked him on the shoulder gently. "I might not know cricket but I do know leadership and you showed plenty of that." She pushed down on his shoulders to leverage herself to a standing position. She gave him a final pat on the back. That should hold you. I'm taking a quick shower, massaging you is hot work."

Jane surreptitiously watched Teresa strip off her clothes and step into the shower. She was no prude but at the same time wasn't big on casual nudity or exhibiting herself before him. He didn't bother covering a smile as he adjusted the cloth on his face so he could peek through it. The mad passion of their first joining was over, they were neither of them young, but the novelty and excitement still surprised him from time to time.

Lisbon's shower was typically brisk and efficient and over in five minutes. Wrapped in a towel, she stopped at the foot of the bath and looked down at Jane with a suggestive smile. "It's funny, despite that shower I'm still feeling all hot and bothered. It must be all that masculinity you were exhibiting on the field. How about you come out of that bath?"

Outwardly Jane betrayed nothing though his libido was dancing with joy. "Oh I don't know," he said with a sigh. "I'm feeling drained from all that effort."

Teresa's smile turned predatory. "Come on, don't leave me hanging, I promise I'll do all the work."

Jane's mind worked furiously, calculating how much longer he could get Lisbon to play the temptress while he pretended to play hard to get. He decided to risk a half convinced sigh.

Lisbon was about to venture another sally when a quick scan of his body revealed his true interest. "Suit yourself," she said, shifting tactics. She walked out of the bathroom. Jane tracked her movement and saw the towel fall away, revealing her shapely backside.

Lisbon chose that moment to glance over her shoulder to catch his heated gaze. He was so busted. Jane knew it too and nearly did himself an injury in his haste to get out of the tub before chasing his love to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day there was a buzz of expectation around the ground. The crowd was mostly pro AFP and the semi adequate total posted by their team meant a likely close finish. Bertram was in his element, talking and gossiping with the big wigs. While doing so he kept an eye on a senior director who would be forced to endorse his extraordinary budget request should the CBI prove victorious.

Jane felt tired but fairly relaxed. All the hard work, tactics and clever field settings had placed them in a strong position. Now it was just a matter of their batsmen going out there and chasing down a very gettable total.

Unfortunately the run chase did not start well as the AFP's fast bowlers were fired up and accurate. Scoring was slow and each time it looked like a useful partnership would develop between two CBI batsmen a wicket would fall. Jane found himself marching out much earlier than he would have preferred with the score at a highly precarious 3/45 and with still an hour to go before the lunch break. The game was on a knife's edge with the AFP only a few wickets away from wrecking the CBI's innings.

He felt familiar butterflies as he walked towards the crease and forced himself into his checking ritual. Helmet, gloves, thigh and knee pads, and protector. He knew without looking he would be facing Tyson Saunders, a lethal quick who struggled for accuracy. For Jane, who was expert at reading the bowler's intent, this was a bad combination because Tyson himself didn't know where his ball would land half the time.

The keeper behind the stumps began sledge Jane even as he took guard. "Bugger me, it's the soft cock Patrick Jane venturing out at no.5!"

"I don't think he realises our quicks are still feeling fresh, " said the short leg fieldsman with mock concern.

The keeper nodded sagaciously. "Old Paddy here never liked the short stuff and Tyson's just raring to give him some chin music, maybe mess up his pretty face.

"Gee his boyfriend would be upset about that," another fieldsman chirped.

"Nah," the keeper said thoughtfully. "I heard that he's gone straight. Well, sort of. He's hooking up with Teresa Lesbian."

The final line was delivered with perfect timing and it was all Jane could do to lunge backwards and clumsily defend a short ball that was heading right for his ribs. He shook his head ruefully. After his verbal shenanigans it was hardly his place to complain about being dished up the same.

For the next half hour Jane survived a torrid examination of short pitched bowling. He ducked and weaved, played defensive shots and when all else failed he simply allowed the ball to hit his body. It was emotionally and physically punishing and every time the over ended or he managed to play a stroke and escape to the non-striking end it was a much needed reprieve.

Normally Jane would have been the last person to put his body in the way of pain but the stakes were high enough he would have done just about everything. Delivering a win would relieve him of the vast majority of his obligation to Bertram, something he sensed was worth almost any amount of pain.

When lunch was called Jane nearly collapsed from relief. The batsman at the other end was the unprepossessing Popovich. What he lacked in attacking stroke play he more than made up for with grit and calm under pressure. Together they'd advanced the score to 75. Slow going but they'd seen off the worst of the attack.

The batsmen were given a warm cheer as they headed for the dressing room. With his helmet removed Jane's blond curls hung limp against his skull with only a few strands flying in the hot breeze. The older watchers were reminded of the English great David Gower, another flamboyant player more known for his pranks and careless demeanour yet with hidden streak of steel.

Despite her general dislike of cricket, Lisbon had been riveted by the game. The threat imposed by the bowlers had been palpable and she'd been surprised at Jane's physical courage and determination to grit things out.

When batting resumed after lunch, conditions improved. Scoring became easier as tired fieldsmen made errors and didn't chase the ball so hard. Additionally the lesser bowlers came into the attack and many a juicy half tracker was dispatched to the boundary. Popovich fell relatively early, undone by an attacking shot that was beyond his skill to execute. The no.6 batsman, however, was a natural stroke player and took full advantage of the conditions, punishing loose balls without mercy.

Jane too came out of his shell and the crowd was suddenly treated to delicate cut shots and sumptuous cover drives as his natural verve came to the fore. The sledges and niggles from the fieldsmen were as little moment as the buzzing of a fly as Jane moved into position to play balls before the bowlers even realised they were going to put it there.

In quick order the CBI advanced to 180, within striking distance of the required total. With the game slipping away from the AFP, Tyson was called on for one final effort. Jane tried to replicate his bravery of the morning but successive bouncers that skimmed the top of his helmet rattled him to the point he barely played a shot to the ball fired in at the stumps. He was guiltily relieved to hear his stumps get scattered and left without even waiting for the umpire to give him out.

He was greeted with rousing applause as he left the ground, recognition he'd played an innings of real quality.

Jane's dismissal brought Cho to the crease and in his usually unflappable way he set about ensuring the remaining runs were gotten with sensible, low risk cricket. The required target was run down without giving the AFP a whiff of hope. Rigsby, to the relief of the team, (and most of all himself) was not required to bat.

The after celebrations were a strange affair with the large AFP crowd somewhat shocked they'd been upset by what they considered a lesser team. This was more than made up for by the passion of the CBI employees who'd shown up almost to a man. The celebrations were capped off by Gale Bertram's enormous smile as he relished getting one over one of his bitterest enemies in the AFP. The nod he sent Jane's way was all that was needed to confirm Jane had squared the ledger with his sociopathic boss.

The mood amongst the SCU was bittersweet as the pleasure of victory was tempered by the thought this might be the last team celebration for quite some time. To brighten the mood Jane returned the token, (by now a sodden mass of tissue pulp and sweat) to Lisbon who cheekily spurned her night errant by making a perfect three point throw into a distant rubbish bin. Jane might be the sports hero of the day but Lisbon was not about to hide her own prowess under a bushel.

* * *

Time rushed on and Jane and Lisbon found themselves on the shores of lake Burley Griffin for their final night in Canberra. Everything had already been packed or shipped and Jane insisted they enjoy a quiet evening on the lake. It would be their farewell to the city they'd called home for over a decade.

As they strolled arm in arm Jane steered them to a bench facing the water. They sat quietly for a while, knees faintly touching, lost in their own thoughts. All of a sudden Jane nodded to himself and angled his body a little to face Lisbon before deliberately removing his ring. He studied it carefully, turning it in his hand. The easy mood of the early evening vanished and Teresa felt her stomach tense.

Jane closed his fist for a second, his jaw working with emotion, then relaxed his hand and held the ring between thumb and forefinger. He nervously cleared his throat.

"The man who first put on this ring twenty years ago was very different than the one who sits before you today. In many ways I'm a better person; partly because of the terrible price I paid for my arrogance and partly because you entered my life and inspired me to be a better person."

Lisbon swallowed, her eyes moving from the ring to Jane's eyes and back again. Jane took hold of her right hand with his left, his grip warm and reassuring. "This ring was initially a symbol of my love and fidelity to Angela. When she was taken away from me it became a symbol of my quest for revenge. It was also something to hide behind, something to help me shut out the possibility of moving on.

I won't ever forget Angela, she was my first love and together we brought Charlotte into the world." For a second Jane was lost in memory and Lisbon felt a familiar sympathetic ache as she watched him relive his loss. "I loved them truly but I was selfish and careless. I didn't appreciate what I had."

Jane took a second to compose himself and Lisbon saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes. Blinking them away he continued.

"Like I said I'm a different man. Older and sadder, but also wiser and more aware of how rare and fleeting happiness can be. The strands of fate that brought us together stem from tragedy in both our pasts and yet together we've found something far more than that." Jane looked at Lisbon with an expression that could only be described as pure love, gentle and sincere. "I don't want to hide behind this ring anymore, Teresa. I love you. I want you to marry me; please be my wife."

Teresa tried to respond but she was rendered mute by the intensity of her feelings. She gripped Jane's hand with enough force to turn her knuckles white. Her heart was pounding and she was trembling from head to toe. Her thoughts were helter skelter. There was so much unknown, new jobs, new city. It was too much to process and now he wanted to throw a wedding in the mix?

Jane's expression grew concerned as Lisbon begin to hyperventilate. He grabbed Lisbon gently by the shoulders, surprised by how cold she was to his touch. "You didn't see this coming," he said in surprise.

She glared at him. Of course she hadn't seen it coming! Then her expression turned mortified as she realised she was giving a death stare to the man who had just delivered a proposal so heartfelt as to make Cupid weep.

Against all logic the absurdity of Lisbon's reaction made Jane laugh in delight and like magic, the tension was broken. Lisbon had no choice but to let her face dissolve into a goofy smile as she punched him gently in the arm. Jane quietened though he was still smiling.

Teresa took a deep calming breath. The drop dead handsome man who'd teased, thrilled, challenged and confounded her for the last ten years had just asked her to marry him. What was there to think about?

"Yes!" she all but shouted. She leaned in and give him a quick kiss. "The answer is yes, of course it's yes!" She kissed him again.

Jane didn't bother hiding his surprised delight as he returned her kiss. "Well that's a relief" he said when they finally broke apart. "For a minute there I thought you'd actually resisted the famous Jane charm."

Lisbon looked at her man with deep affection. "Why would I want to resist when it's everything I wanted?"

"Oh I don't know, " said Jane with a gentle smile. "You've been known to be contrary that way".

Lisbon nudged him gently. "Oh hush."

By unspoken accord they got up and resumed their walk, arms linked and leaning close in to each other.

Lisbon smiled up at Jane. "Do I get a nice ring as compensation for putting up with you?"

Jane paused and looked sidelong at Lisbon. "I was actually thinking of us picking out the stones and then having the rings custom made." He hesitated for a second. "If it's all right with you I'd like to use the gold in my old ring…"

Lisbon felt a rush of affection. It was such a Jane idea. He honoured his past while creating something truly unique for the both of them. She pulled him in close and gave him another kiss. "I couldn't think of anything more perfect."

Life had done neither of them any favours and no doubt there were plenty of challenges to come. Yet Jane and Lisbon had found each other, and miraculously arrived at a time and place where they were ready to join their lives together.

The lake rippled in the evening breeze, tiny waves spreading in ever more complex patterns while the water birds trilled their goodnights. The buzz of the city went on heedless, a third of a million going about their daily lives, most of them too busy to appreciate the here and now. Jane and Lisbon walked on through it all, untouched and unheeded. Hand in hand they slipped into their ever after; clear eyed and full of hope.

The End.

* * *

 **AN:** Wow, I can't believe I've finally finished this. CBI Australia has easily been the longest writing effort I've ever undertaken so I'm incredibly pleased to have completed it. Hopefully it didn't outstay its welcome.

Apologies for the long wait for the final chapter. I had a house move and new job as valid excuses and procrastination and fear of finishing for invalid ones :-)

I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, liked or favourited this story. Special thanks goes to Hayseed Socrates for kindly being my beta reviewer and doing such a great job of making CBI Aus look a great deal more polished and consistent than it would have otherwise. Honest feedback is the most valuable thing for a writer and Hayseed did me a tremendous service by telling me the things that could be better along with the things she liked. Thank you!

I would also like to thank breath-of-spring, Mayzee, Thorntons, Rosepeony, zats, nelapl, DS Pallas, Clover81, Idan, nic73 and Nathalie for their multiple reviews, encouragement and intriguing thoughts on all things TM. I'd like to make a specific thank you to LouiseKurylo for her detailed reviews, story discussions, fanfic recommendations and all round encouragement of my writing from the get go.

Wow, I'm rambling on. Please feel free to stop reading at any time… I'll finish with two things. Firstly, many of you would have noticed that Jane's proposal takes a pretty direct line from White Orchids. I wasn't a big fan of the finale but I thought the proposal scene was damn near perfect and it was a direct inspiration for what I wrote.

Secondly, for those interested in music trivia the chapter titles were all lifted from iconic Australian pop songs. It was sort of a soundtrack to the story, at least in my mind. I won't bore people with the list but am happy to PM it to anyone interested.


End file.
